


It's Going Tibia A Cute Time

by mamamittens



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Bones!, But not nefariously so, Can't believe that's a tag, Gaster Blaster AU, Good W. D. Gaster, Marcia is not ready for GB Sans and Papyrus, Prepare for cute, Sans and Papyrus are kids but no one else is, fluff!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 53,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamamittens/pseuds/mamamittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. W.D. Gaster's greatest creation was none other than his sons, Sans and Papyrus. But being the Royal Scientist is dangerous with rogue elements plotting against him. So, to protect his sons, he gives them a gift through science. When said rogue elements attack, he sends them out in hopes of sparing them from his own fatal end, and succeeds.</p><p>Marcia Jones was just living day by day when an unexpected discovery opens up a whole new world for her. Now, she needs to get into contact with the monster embassy about two baby bones. Unfortunately, it may take a while, since everyone she gets a hold of seems to think she's either crazy or messing with them. She doesn't mind the delay, either, but some help would be appreciated. Like, for an example, is it normal for monster children to turn into... something else entirely?</p><p>The barrier was never created, mankind sort of adjusted but bad feelings linger. Can Marcia protect her two charges until help comes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Always Raining Somewhere

            An explosion rocked the lab. A tall skeleton in a lab coat paused over the prone body of a much smaller skeleton in a medical gown, an empty syringe in his hand. A slightly bigger skeleton child looked worryingly up at the tall skeleton.

            “Papa… what was that?” The adult skeleton looked down at the child and frowned.

            “I’m afraid we have run out of time, my son. I have done my best to protect you two but…” Another explosion reverberated through the walls, much closer than before, “Quick, take your brother and run! I’ll try and buy you two some more time… but I’m afraid I likely won’t make it out of here. Remember what I taught you two!” He knelt down, carefully wrapping up the smaller skeleton child and giving him to the other one. He seemed conflicted for a moment before wrapping both children in a quick hug. “ _I’m so sorry_ …” He stood back up and kicked a section of the wall. It slid to the side and revealed a small path into the outside world.

            “B-But papa--!”

            “No time, Sans! Find somewhere safe, be happy, and trust in your judgement! Go!” he pushed the two children through the small opening and quickly closed it behind them. Sans and his brother looked out at the alley in worry as explosions filled the room they just left. Sans choked back a cry and ran as fast as he could into the city, keeping out of the light and away from any potential pursuers.

\--There’s the baby bones, but where is our protagonist?—

            I glared at the sunlight and sneered through my front door. I went to go check the mail and was rewarded with an obscene amount of sunlight in my eyes. I ignored the distant crack of one of my neighbors.

            “Oh my, look who’s alive.” I reached into the mailbox next to my door and went back inside empty handed. I grimaced at how messy it was inside my house. It was a decent place, already paid for by my aunt who decided city life was much more her thing than the quiet suburb. All I had to do was pay for utilities and groceries, which I could easily handle with my steady paying job of blogging reviews of TV shows. It didn’t pay a lot, certainly not enough for me to toss it around, but I made a decent amount every month. To help make ends meet I also worked part time in an auto shop, fixing up motorcycles. Only once or twice a week though. They didn’t get many motorcycles there.

            I pattered my way into the kitchen and looked at the slim fare. I could eat cereal again… maybe fix up a hot pocket. Or, I could be a functioning adult and go grocery shopping. Downside of having a motorcycle is that there wasn’t a lot of room for things. But that’s what they made sidecars for… that and carrying passengers. I turned on the TV to look at the weather.

            “…Police are still investigating the attack on the Royal Laboratory committed several days ago but have found nothing. The Royal Scientist was killed in the attack and a service was held with the monster King and Queen in attendance just yesterday. Dr. W.D. Gaster had no family but he did pass on his position to Dr. Alphys, his protégé and an up and coming scientist in her field. Channel 9 gives our condolences to the monster community and wishes Dr. Alphys good luck in her future position.” The camera turned away from the primly dressed woman to a man in front of a green screen, “Indeed we do, Carol. Today’s weather starts of full of sunshine but will quickly be interrupted with brief but severe showers of rain and a thunderstorm later tonight. We expect this storm to persist for the next several days, so pack an umbrella if you go out. I’m Will Stanford and this is the weather on Channel 9.” I turned off the TV and stood there for a long moment. I _had_ heard about the anti-monster attack on the Royal Laboratory, but I didn’t know their scientist died. It was unfortunate that humans and monsters have yet to completely settle down after the largely unsuccessful war three hundred years ago, but humanity has always been rather… stubborn. The only good thing that came out of it was that humans with magic have been… scarce ever since.

            But while I was standing in the silence like a dumbass, a rain storm was on its way. I needed to get moving. Thankfully, I had a small garage that I could use, or I’d have to park my bike in the rain.

\--One totally boring grocery run later.--

            I dumped several plastic bags into the side car, putting up the tarp covering to protect the groceries from getting flooded, and quickly started up my old Kawasaki. It was positively pouring outside right now, but my helmet kept my face clear, so I couldn’t complain too much. I could, however, complain about how wet the seat was. Not that it would do anything productive. I pulled carefully out of the parking lot and started heading home, trying to avoid traffic whenever possible. Driving in a city was a special shade of hell, which only grew worse when bad weather went through. It was, as though, every single fucking driver forgot their god damn sense and just decided that hydroplaning sounded like a fun idea. I was actually turning a corner when I heard it, the sound of a distressed child. I was going to ignore it at first, since I was in the city and it _was_ raining pretty hard. Kids usually didn’t like it when the weather interfered with their plans. But then I actually _heard_ what the kid was saying. I pushed up my visor so I could make out the words. Surely I was wrong?

            “…ans, I d-d-don’ feel good. I wa-w-wanna go _home_!” the kid’s voice was whiny and more than just a little strained.

            “Oh, Paps, we can’t! You know that! Papa’s gone… and it’s just you an’ me now. Together.” I quickly parked my bike and looked into the alley. At first, I didn’t see anything. Then I saw something white pull back behind the dumpster. It smelled horrible but I pushed onwards, making sure my footsteps were obvious.

            “Hello? My name is Marcia. What are you guys doing back here? Don’t you know that it’s going to storm tonight? Why are yo—“ I peeked around the dumpster and froze. I so did not expect that. Curled together tightly, as though I would somehow overlook them, were two monster children. Monsters came in all shapes and sizes. Everyone knew that. Even people like me, who have never really lived in a mixed area before. I also knew that monster kids wore stripes at all times to help differentiate between monster kids and just small sized monsters. These two were both, clearly, despite the much smaller one wearing a tattered medical gown.

            Holy fuck, I could literally fit both of them in my jacket, and I wasn’t exactly a large woman. I mean, I wasn’t small either, but—right, not the time for that. They were both skeletons, but their bones were different enough that I wouldn’t be able to confuse them with human skeletons. The slightly bigger one had large eye sockets with small white lights, but the smaller one didn’t appear to have lights at all and their eye sockets were more like wide vertical slits. The bigger one also seemed to be oddly chubby (in that they were skeletons, but my mind was telling me that the bigger one was fluffy) and had an ever present grin. It was strained and rather small at the moment, but I could still see the grin. A sudden increase in rain snapped me out of my thoughts.

            “Right, not the time for gawking, look, I know I’m a complete stranger and it’s totally sketchy what I’m about to suggest… But I heard you two earlier. About not having a home and your Papa being gone.” I clarified, “I’d like for you two to come with me, just for tonight until I can contact the… monster child services, I think? You guys tend to have a separate system for everything, so I’d imagine that would be a thing… would that be alright? Coming with me?” The smaller skeleton shifted towards me but was restrained by the bigger one. I really needed to figure out who was who.

            “No, Paps! She might be dangerous!” Paps looked like he was about to cry.

            “B-But Sans, she seems really nice and I’m so _cold_!” Sans looked increasingly conflicted. We really didn’t have time for this. I knelt down in front of them and sighed.

            “He has a point, Paps… but you two can’t be out here for much longer. The news said it’ll storm for a few days. Is there anything I can do to reassure you I don’t want to hurt you?” I asked desperately. I couldn’t leave them out here. Sans looked like he had an idea.

            “Let me see!” I frowned.

            “See what?” Sans reached forward with his free hand and _pulled_.

            “Your Soul!” I felt a wave of vertigo wash over me as a small cartoon heart slipped out of my chest. It cast a soft yellow light over the three of us but I could have sworn I saw a sheen of green play across the surface. I felt… oddly exposed as Sans gently pulled his hand away, allowing my Soul to slip back into my chest. He nodded to Paps and struggled to get up, but his small legs couldn’t seem to function properly.

            “Woah there, Sans! Give me a second.” I slipped off my heavy riding jacket and carefully wrapped the two of them into it. I smiled a little at the content sigh Paps gave at the residual warmth within it, “I’m going to put you guys in the side car of my bike, but there’s some groceries inside it too. Try and keep underneath my jacket and you should be alright until I get home, okay?” I said, tucking them against my side while I pulled away the tarp to gently set them inside. It might have been because they were literally nothing but bones, but they both couldn’t have been more than twenty five pounds together. All the more reason to contact the authorities as soon as possible. With how roomy the side car was, I didn’t worry about anything getting crushed. With one last check to make sure they were as covered as possible, I put down my visor and started up the engine. These two needed get warm and fast.

            Streets zoomed by as I drove at a very cautious speed. The last thing I needed was to accidentally injure my precious cargo. The pouring rain soaked into my unprotected shirt with a heavy chill. I was incredibly excited when I reached my house, the garage door already opened up for me. I parked smoothly and dismounted the bike, closing the garage door and locking it. The flickering LED lights reminded me that I needed to get the m replaced soon.

            “Alright, you can move around now.” I called out, walking the short distance to open up the door into my house. It was almost cute seeing two little skeleton kids popping out from under my jacket. I scooped them up into my arms with the jacket and set them on my kitchen counter, “Wait here while I get some towels, alright? I think I might have a few shirts that will do the job while I wash those… maybe just trash the medical gown, it doesn’t look like it could handle a run through the washing machine.” Sans nodded grimly while struggling to keep the jacket around his brother. It _was_ made of very durable leather, after all. I moved quickly, gathering a couple of towels and shirts. When I came back in I felt… something warm in my chest.

            Paps was nuzzling into his brother’s chest and whining softly about being cold, Sans himself doing his level best to soothe his little brother. I shook my head and set the clothes down, drawing the jacket away from Sans and Paps, ignoring the cute little murmurs of discontent as I wrapped the both of them in dry towels.

            “Mmmm! M-Marcy-ah!” Paps whined as I frisked him gently with a towel before moving over to Sans. When they were both… more or less dry, I scooped them up again.

            “You two alright to bathe alone?” Sans heaved a put-upon sigh.

            “Yeesss…” I nodded.

            “Good then. I need to put away the groceries. I’ll set the towels and shirts on the toilet seat. Don’t flood the bathroom, I don’t think I’ll be gone that long, but just saying.” I set them on the edge of the bathtub and turned on the water, trying to find the perfect temperature between lava and slightly cool. When I was pleased with the temperature, I turned towards them, realizing they had been watching me the whole time with curious gazes.

            “…Marcy-ah?” I snorted a little.

            “Close enough. If you need something, just yell. Oh! And enjoy the bubbles.” Sans face scrunched up, the area above his nasal cavity actually wrinkling in confusion.

            “What bubbles?” I laughed as I swiped a bottle of fruity shower gel and poured a hearty dose into the water.

            “ _Those_ bubbles~!” I carefully left the bathroom door open just a crack and waited for a few moments until I heard the sound of cheerful laughter and water splashing around. That warm feeling bubbled up in my chest.

            “S-ans! I can do it myself!”

            “But Paps, you always miss behind your ears!”

            “…What ears?” I almost choked trying to hold in my laughter as I quickly went to put away the groceries. Maybe fix something for the kids to eat… what can they eat, anyway?


	2. Dinner for Three

            Dr. Alphys just landed her dream job of Royal Scientist and was on cloud nine—but _Alphys_ felt like throwing up. She had always wanted to be a Royal Scientist, of course! It was just that… well, she had always thought it would be because Dr. W.D. Gaster decided to retire… not… _die_. Just after the funeral a secretary, a purple rabbit monster named Vivian, if she remembered correctly, gave her the keys to her… predecessor’s office. Apparently, they cleaned up everything and left his personal affects for her to go through. But she doubted that would happen anytime in the near future. Not even Mettaton, technically her own creation, could cheer her up.

            “Oh, Alphys, dear! You must cheer up! You know Dr. Gaster wouldn’t want _anyone_ else to inherit his position! He always knew you’d accomplish great things, I mean, look at my _body_! You built it from scratch to bring a sweet little ghost’s dream to life! If anyone can make the most of this position, it’s you darling!” Alphys felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked around the brightly lit lab. There weren’t many boxes, but Undyne and Mettaton insisted on helping out.

            “T-Thank you, Metta… let’s just put the boxes over here for now… I don’t think I can look through them just yet…” She grabbed a rather light box and put it in the corner. Little did she know that the box only contained four items. A scrapbook filled with pictures of two skeleton children with Dr. Gaster, a set of stripped sweaters, and a book titled ‘How to Properly Care for Somewhat Modified Skeleton Children’ with a sticky note on the cover.

_Love them dearly when I no longer can._

            “Don’t worry, Alphys! As Captain of the Royal Guard, I’ll make sure no stinking human gets close! Security has been upgraded with round the clock patrols!” Undyne declared heartily. Well… at least _something_ good came from this. The labs really have gotten a bit _too_ lax in security. Alphys just wished it didn’t come at such a heavy price. Dr. Gaster had so much more to offer the world, she just _knew_ it!

\--But what does _Sans_ think of all this?—

            He ran with his little brother as fast as he could. Until he couldn’t anymore and it was incredibly dark. Paps started softly whimpering, as he usually did before waking up. Sans crouched against a brick wall and waited a little bit, until his eye sockets blinked open.

            “S…Sans? What’s wrong?” Sans’ smile became strained.

            “No--… Papa’s gone, Paps. It’s just you and me now, okay?” Paps’ eye socket filled with orange tinted tears.

            “W-What? Bu-bu-but why?” Sans cupped his brother’s face gently and crooned.

            “It’s going to be okay, Paps! I’ll make sure of it…”

            He kept his promise as much as possible, filching food from the garbage and making sure that Paps ate first. Avoiding monsters and humans at every turn. He was starting to regret that decision when, several days later, it started to rain. His brother had been doing so well up until then. Chattering happily about their new environment and the interesting food. But with the pouring rain, all he could think about was the safety of home. They may not have gone a lot of places, or met anyone besides Papa, but they were _fed_ there. Taught new and interesting things there. _And_ it didn’t rain on them.

            So that was the _only_ reason he didn’t immediately move the two of them into another alley when a feminine voice called out to them. She was human and concerned for their welfare, so she wasn’t likely to be involved with Papa’s death. She also looked really surprised to see them, but continued trying to help them anyway. There was only one thing left to check. What were her stats?

            The first thing he noticed, was the color of her Soul. Yellow, for Justice, but he could have sworn he saw a green shimmer. But green stood for Kindness, so he wasn’t complaining. Then he saw her stats.

**Marcia**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 138**

**DEF: 26**

That’s actually kind of impressive, but his biggest concern was abated. She was safe enough for tonight. Time would only tell if he would come to regret that decision.

            The ride was much drier than he expected from being in a side car, his magic practically purring from how content Paps already was with the warm leather jacket protecting them. He also thought it was quite nice to see how gentle Marcia was as she dried them off briskly before running a bath—with bubbles too. He was… _relaxed_ by nature, so it was really nice to finally not have to worry. She was even nice enough to give them almost complete privacy.

            “Sans, are we staying here?” Paps asked, cradling a large mound of bubbled in his hands. Sans’ smile twitched.

            “…Probably not. She said she was going to call the monster embassy about us. But we’ll at least be here for the night.” Paps frowned a little before shoving a handful of bubbles onto his head. Sans mock-growled and threw bubbles onto Paps’ face in retaliation.

            “Betrayal!” he called out, and the great Bubble War began in earnest… only to stop adruptly five minutes later by a gentle knocking.

            “Uh…hey, it’s me, Marcia! Is there anything I should know about?” Sans’ heard a small smacking sound on the other side of the door, “I mean—Do you guys have any special dietary needs? I’m going to make dinner soon and I didn’t want to make something you couldn’t eat.” Well… that was thoughtful. Papa once told him that he shouldn’t trust people too easily and that their actions spoke louder than their words. This… this was a good place for his brother and him to stay… even if just for the night.

\--Back to our regularly scheduled POV.—

            I waited for Sans or Paps to answer anxiously. I didn’t really believe any of the more ridiculous rumors about monsters feasting on souls or human flesh, but I also didn’t have a large variety of food right now. I _did_ shop for myself, after all.

            “No… We can eat anything, but we probably should have a glass of milk too. Thanks for asking.” I nodded at Sans’ voice before realizing that they couldn’t see me.

            “Right, well when you’re done, come out and I’ll find something on TV for you to watch. I don’t really have a kitchen table… never needed one, so we’ll just have to make do with the coffee table.” I called out, making my way to the kitchen. Spaghetti was something I had the ingredients for, and a nice salad with bread slices would make it a bit more rounded out. They _were_ growing monsters, after all… at least, I think they’re growing. I wasn’t entirely sure if that was actually the case or not. Good thing I bought vegetables, or the salad would be rather lacking.

            Quickly, I set up a pot of water to boil with two packages of noodles and set up another pan to brown the meat. I didn’t make my sauce from scratch, so the jar of spaghetti sauce would have to suffice. Watching the meat, I worked my way steadily through cucumbers, tomatoes, and carrots, slicing them up to be tossed into a bowl with lettuce. I was so preoccupied, I actually didn’t see Sans and Paps clinging to the edge of the counter to watch until well through the process. When I _did_ see them, I nearly screamed, but held back just in time. They looked really cute peering up at me like that.

            “Oh! I... You could have told me you were out, you know. It wouldn’t take very long to find _something_ for you to watch.” Paps eye sockets almost seemed to sparkle.

            “You must be a CULINARY MASTER, MARCIA!” how the _hell_ can such a small body make so much _volume_?!

            “Woah there, tiger! Indoor voices, I’m four feet away from you. And I’m no… ‘culinary master’. I don’t even make my own sauce. Speaking of which, it should be done shortly. I’m a fan of eating while a movie’s playing myself, but what about you guys?” Sans and Paps’ eyes went wide.

            “Movie!”

            “Movie!” they both chimed happily. I looked at the clock. Eight. More than enough time for a movie and dinner before sending them to bed. Obviously, they’d take mine. It was just for the night anyway, and the couch was pretty decent to sleep on. I dropped the temperature on the stove for the now complete spaghetti and made my way into the living room, setting up the TV. What exactly would be appropriate? Part of me really wants to put on The Nightmare Before Christmas, but I felt that… might be rude somehow. Well, one way to find out. I held up the movie case questioningly.

            “This alright for you guys? It’s a classic.” Sans reached out for it to examine the case closely.

            “Is it scary?” I thought for a moment.

            “Well, there are some… tense scenes, but overall, it’s pretty kid friendly.” Sans gave an imperial nod.

            “Good enough.” I snorted at that, popping in the DVD and going back to the kitchen to fix their plates.

            “Alright, Captain Smarty Pants. Help me get the portions right?” Sans gave a cursory glance at Paps, who was currently engrossed in the commercials, before nodding, “Here, let me set you on the counter so you can see.” I held my arms out to lift him up, noticing the very distinct pause before he stepped forward. I set him down without comment and started making their plates under his careful supervision. With a glass of milk each, I set the plates down on the coffee table, the main menu up on the screen. Sans and Paps didn’t waste any time digging in eagerly. As the opening song began to play I took a moment to appreciate how nice it felt to eat with someone else… it had really been a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i'll try and alternate between updating this story, and my other running one, Beyond a Shadow of a Doubt. So, each day or so, one of these will update... I may or may not have bought Animal Crossing for the first time in years. The most oddly entertaining/boring game I've ever played in my life. No joke. If you have any requests, recommendations, concerns, or just want to drop a comment, feel free to do so. I'll try to address every one I get, one way or another.
> 
> And if you feel, at any time, that I need to add a tag, please do tell me. I'm not incredibly firm on the rating system (like, how much cursing can go down before the rating goes up, if at all? or things like that) so I don't have a rating or archive warnings right now. Not that I think any warnings will be necessary... except maybe the violence one. This isn't one of /those/ baby bones fics. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Scared Puppy, Sleepy Kitty, and Confused Marcia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to go about writing the Welsh words for the lullaby that will be appearing in this chapter. I didn't want to fuck up or confuse you guys with how it was supposed to be pronounced (if you don't know Welsh, which I don't either). So, just play this beautiful song right here: https://www .youtube. com/watch?v=tDQqGedQiw4
> 
> If there are any problems with the link (besides the spaces being there) just look up Heroicplights Sou Gan cover, which is the song itself, by the way.

            By the ending credits there wasn’t much spaghetti left and the two kids were almost nodding off. I put the dishes in the sink for future me to deal with and the left overs in the fridge. Snagging a damp rag, I went back to carefully wipe their sleepy faces.

            “I have a spare toothbrush you two can use… if that’s needed.” I murmured softly to Sans, who was only slightly more awake than Paps. He nodded, offering no real protest to the damp rag brushing over his oddly malleable cheeks for stray spaghetti sauce. I had to carefully clean Paps’ hands as well, since he somehow managed to get some almost everywhere in his enthusiasm. I smiled a little as I went to put the rag in the sink before returning, scooping them up into my arms so we could brush our teeth. I felt so… _domestic_. Hah… if _he_ could see me now…

            Sans almost slumped on the counter while Paps just swayed like a flag in the wind. A crack of thunder echoed outside, jolting the two awake, particularly Paps.

            “S-Sans!” his tiny phalanges reaching out to grip Sans tightly.

            “Hey, it’s alright. It’s just thunder and lightning. Noise and light. That’s it. It _might_ knock the power out, but it can’t hurt you inside, alright?” Paps blinked up at me before turning to Sans, trusting his ultimate judgment more than my adult knowledge, which I tried not to feel too insulted by. They probably came from a tough situation.

            “She’s right Paps, we just never heard it because our… house was so… insulated.” Sans said, struggling to find the right words to soothe Paps.

            “Alright, now let’s get out teeth brushed and go to bed.” I said, opening up the bathroom cabinet to find _two_ emergency toothbrushes, red and blue, “Oh! I forgot the dentist gave me two of these. They’re not… nice, but I think they’ll work for now.” I held them out so they could choose their color. Paps grabbed the red one and Sans took the blue. I grabbed my own toothbrush and we all wet the bristles. I snagged the toothpaste and put a small amount on each toothbrush, smiling as Paps vigorously brushed his teeth (and part of his face, but it didn’t seem to hurt) and Sans took his time on each tooth, carefully brushing the outside first before moving inward. I tried not to stare at the impressive canines the two had. I never noticed, in part because they were still quite small, but also because their teeth locked together almost perfectly, unlike the typical human teeth… line, I suppose. Afterwards, we all spit out the toothpaste foam, taking turns rinsing with a small cup of water. Another crack of thunder caused the two to jump slightly.

            “Hey, Marcia?” I hummed slightly to Sans as I put away the toothbrushes, “Where… where are we going to sleep?” I smiled a little.

            “Well, I figured my bed would be best. I doubt you two have slept very well for a while… I’m taking the couch. Maybe putting in a little work… clean the dishes for a bit. It’s a little early for _me_ , but sleepy bones need their rest.” I scooped them up and made my way down the hall to the last door. My room. It was a little… sparse, I wasn’t much for personal clutter, but it was warm and mine. The bed, one of my very few splurges, was a queen size oak bed with a mattress I had to save a _lot_ to get. The comforter a solid gray with red accent pillows. I set them down on the bed and smiled at the amazed gasp Paps gave. The bed _was_ quite a bit larger than him. I turned towards the bedside table and flicked on the simple desk lamp so they could see where the edges were. I wasn’t surprised when they clustered together in the middle under the heavy blankets. Sans taking care to make sure Paps was comfortable before flopping down with a sigh.

            “Want me to leave this light on or anything?” Paps shuffled a little.

            “No… We’re good.”

            “But Sans… I want a story.” My cheeks were starting to hurt from all this smiling. I didn’t really have a large selection of books.

            “A… story, huh? Well… I know quite a few stories, but I really don’t know which to tell you.” I looked over at the far side of the wall at my bookcase, my eyes catching on the children’s book ‘ _Oh the Places You’ll Go’_. For some reason, Dr. Seuss was the best book idea our principal had to give to graduating students. I mean, I got _why_ , but it really was kind of… cheesy. I walked over and opened it up. Had I ever actually read it after grade school? I don’t think I did. I shrugged my shoulders and went to sit back down on the bed, “Why not this one? Dr. Seuss is a classic.” I offered. Sans shrugged while Paps practically bounced.

            “Oh! Can you sit over here so we can see the pictures? Please?” I laughed and slowly crawled my way over to Sans’ side so Paps can hold one end of the book and I the other.

            “Okay… here we go…” I started to read softly as Paps marveled over the odd drawing style of Dr. Seuss. I had forgotten how… oddly inspirational this dude was. Some deep shit man. It was a short book, but it was a very close call on what happened first. Paps falling asleep or the book being finished. Sans looked like he was five seconds from dropping off as I carefully pulled away, setting the book down on the bedside table and turning off the light, making sure the door was open just a crack. I’ll call the Monster Embassy in the morning…

\--I rather like thunderstorms myself, even if they’re loud as hell.—

            I had just finished washing the dishes when it happened. A loud crack of thunder shook the windows, followed swiftly by an onset of heavy rain as the storm picked up. I didn’t want to risk my desktop shutting down, so I opted to just go to sleep. At least, that was the plan until I heard strange noises coming from my bedroom. It sounded like frantic scrambling, whimpers, and hisses. Another crack of thunder shook the house and a small yelp followed just after it. I moved down the hall quickly and opened the door, but no one was on the bed. The blankets looked like they were tossed away… I knelt down to look under the bed, and there they were… sort of. I mean, who else could they be? But I _knew_ they were closer to human skeletons before… not animals. A small… puppy looking skeleton whimpered softly, a kitten skeleton of roughly the same size laying over the puppy as much as they could. I knew they weren’t completely accurate skeletons, since they both seemed to have bone like appendages in the shape of their ears, the puppy’s ears quite floppy and folded over and the kitten’s similar to a Scottish Fold.

            “S…Sans? Paps? What—how?!” the white lights in the kitten’s eye sockets flared blue a moment before it sunk in who was talking to them. Another crack of thunder and lightning echoed from above, the puppy—Paps, I’m assuming—scrambling frantically for some form of safety. I crooned a little, “Oh, honey… come here, it’s going to be alright.” I reached out cautiously, freezing when Sans began growling and hissing, “Come on, I don’t want to hurt you. _Either_ of you. It’s alright Sans. Paps. You can come out. I _promise_ it’s going to be alright.” Carefully inching closer until my hands were just an inch away from their faces. When Sans stopped growling again, I pushed closer and gently cupped their faces, my thumb running over their ears in a soothing gesture. Instantly, they both stopped moving, giving only barest of flinches when another crack of thunder shook the house. I shoved my body a little closer so I could pull them out gently until they were in my lap.

            “…Mwr-eow.” Sans meowed as they both shoved their faces into my neck. Carefully supporting them, I stood up and scooted onto the bed, bringing the blankets around us. I ran my hands over their skulls and vertebrae, my mind going back to my Welsh grandmother, Alison Jones… she was one of the very few relatives of mine that was decent and she always sang this beautiful lullaby. I had no idea what it meant, but I could still sing it to this day. I shifted a little, wincing at how harshly their tiny claws dug into my stomach, and took a deep breath before beginning. Slowly but surely, their whimpers settled down and they fell into a deep sleep, my own self following them not long after.

\--My favorite lullaby ever, I swear. I _do_ know what it says, by the way. But _Marcia_ doesn’t.—

            Papyrus slowly woke up, his spine stretching as he pulled his face away from Marcia’s neck. _Oh_ … _right_. He forgot about shifting last night. The sudden flash of light and rumbling noise startled him so much he darted off the bed and underneath, Sans following as his feline form shortly after that. Things were a blur after that of reassuring purring and a distant but gentle voice. A warm hand brushed over his snout and brushed over his ear soothingly. Eventually, he was pulled into a warm and soft chest, his paws scrambling for purchase as he borrowed into the scent so unlike his brother’s and his own. It was soft and warm, like sunshine and rosewood oddly enough.

            His mind was slow to put together the identity of this mystery person, but he finally understood. _Marcia_. Her voice was soothing as she sang in a language he couldn’t understand. He had fallen asleep with Sans’ tail wrapped around his own and his paws curled in Marcia’s shirt. But now it was daytime, a light drizzle tapping against the window. He shifted and looked at his brother’s sleeping face. He really did like it here. Marcia fed them, ran them a bath, gave them sleeping clothes, let them watch a movie, and even told them a story! If he couldn’t go to his _old_ home… he’d like to make this place his _new_ home. He shifted back into his normal form.

            “Pssst… Sans. Pssst. Sans! Wake up!” Sans eyes flickered open, the lights blinking on slowly. Sans’ form shook as he turned into his own normal form.

            “…Paps? Why are you awake?” he reached out and grabbed Sans hand, needing that extra connection after the scare last night.

            “Hey Sans… do you… do you think we could stay here? With Marcia?” Sans’ face twisted a little. He knew he was the trusting one, but she was so nice. Why _couldn’t_ they stay? They both looked at Marcia’s still sleeping face. Distantly, thunder rumbled, but neither one of them were afraid anymore.

            “If… we can… I think it would be nice, but she’s going to call the Monster Embassy, remember? Just… go back to sleep. We should enjoy it while it last.” Sans said, pulling him closer. Reluctantly, he closed his eyes, feeling a warm arm curl around them as Marcia turned onto her side, holding them to her chest. He felt so safe this way. It had been a long time since Papa slept at the lab that was their home…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look! I updated! In case any of you guys read my other stories, I have zero intention of dropping them. Snas, I just realized it /has/ been two months since I last updated for Hopeful magic. I stopped writing it because I was tired of it for the time being with what I was writing. I'm not so exhausted of it anymore, i'm just not terribly talented with juggling stories. So, I'm going to clumsily attempt to slowly update everything. Including my sequels I have waiting. I plan to finish them, it's just a little difficult finding motivation right now.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and feel free to comment, kudos, or anything else~!
> 
> I'll try not to let Animal Crossing consume my life once again.


	4. Customer Service Sucks

            It was kind of weird waking up with small skeletons in my arms. For a minute, I thought I hallucinated the odd animal transformation. But no… I’m pretty sure my imagination isn’t that good. I glanced over at the clock. Ten in the morning. Not bad. I started trying to scoot away, but the two baby bones just clutched my shirt tighter and whined. And _now_ , I feel like an asshole for trying to be a responsible adult. Great. Just great. Well… it _was_ quite warm and—No! I can’t give in! So, with great reluctance, I simply sat up with them placed in my lap.

            “Rise and shine, valentine.” I sang gleefully as Paps opened his eyes before jostling Sans.

            “Sans! Time to get up!” Sans, incredibly reluctant to wake, clung to me tighter and whined.

            “No Paps! Don’t make me… ge-et up!” A large yawned slipped through.

            “Well… I _was_ going to make pancakes, but if you _insist_ on going back to bed, I guess I can’t stop you.” _That_ sure as hell got him to open his eyes.

            “Pancakes?! What are you waiting for, _lazybones_!” I snorted, swinging my feet around to scoot off the bed.

            “Well, first we should brush our teeth. Then, I’ll make pancakes with bacon and eggs. While you two eat, I’ll call the Monster Embassy.” I listed off as I placed them on the bathroom counter and handed the toothbrushes to them. It was yet another cute scene that I would… yeah, I would miss them. I was a little confused about the whole ‘animal transformation’ thing, but assumed it was… normal? I shook my head and set them on the ground.

            “Can we watch another movie?” Paps asked. I nodded my head.

            “Sure. Go on ahead and look through the stack, Sans. You know what he’d like best.” I said, going into the kitchen to start breakfast.

            “Sans! Can we watch this one? It’s got dinosaurs!”

            “Sure, bro.” I set the stove on low and went into the living room.

            “Let me put that on for you, just go on ahead and sit down.” I swiped my phone off of the couch and headed into the kitchen to continue. A few minutes of searching on the internet gave me the phone number for the Embassy. I dialed the number, easily handling the pancakes and eggs, bacon sizzling on another skillet, “Hello? This is Marcia Jones, who do I get into contact with about Monster children?” There was a befuddled pause on the other end.

            “Uhm… Ms. Jones, was it? I’m afraid you can’t just adopt Monster children—“

            “Woah, no! Not that! I found these two skeleton kids in an alley. Said they lost their Papa.” I heard an angry huff on the other end.

            “Ma’am, I suggest you don’t call again! I won’t stand for this prank-nonsense!” And… the line went dead. The fuck? I looked at my phone, but didn’t have the chance to contemplate it for long. I didn’t want to burn breakfast after all. I looked up a different number. This one for the Monster-Human relations hotline for humans with questions about Monsters, ran by Monsters themselves. How handy. I dialed the number and hoped this one went better.

            “Hello, you have reached the Monster-Human relations hotline, this is Martin, how may I help you?”

            “Okay, who exactly do I call about finding lost monster kids?”

            “Where were you when you found them?”

            “It was yesterday in an alley. They said their Papa was gone and they couldn’t go home. They looked like they’d been outside for a few days. I took them home because of the storm hoping to contact… well, _someone_ the next day… or right now.” I heard a rather concerned humming.

            “And what type of monsters are they?”

            “I don’t know if there’s a particular title, but I’m going with Skeleton. Oh, and they… changed? Last night, from humanoid skeletons to… well, more animal-like? I don’t know if that would help or wha—“

            “Ma’am, this hotline is to help better Monster-Human relations, not to prank call. I have made a notation of this number and if we receive a call about these ‘Monster Skeleton children that shapeshift’ again, we will call the local authorities.” And bam. I was hung up on again… huh. I really didn’t want to get arrested. Now, if the police here were more… _open-minded_ , it wouldn’t be a problem. I’d probably be thrown in a cell for a bit, but actually _having_ the apparently mythical monster kids would clear it up. However, the local police were… decidedly _not_ Monster-friendly. I wouldn’t be surprised if they bust in, saw Sans and Paps, and shot them on sight. Sure, they’d claim they felt threatened, if they made mention of their presence at all, but I’d rather not chance it. I shook my head and went back to making breakfast. I doubted there would be a third phone number I could call.

            I finished up the food, placing about as much food on their plates as last night, and taking it all into the kitchen. With a glass of milk each, we dug in. Sans’ looked like he wanted to say something but decided better of it.

            “Thank you for the food, Marcia!”

            “You just want to… _butter_ her up, Paps.” Sans said with a sly grin. Paps looked completely betrayed.

            “No Sans! Not your horrible _puns_ again!” I snorted a little, grabbing the now empty plates and setting them in the kitchen. I grabbed a rag, making sure it was damp, and went back to clean their faces up. Sans took it like a champ, sending Paps side-long glances as though he was holding back from saying another pun, while Paps just looked infuriated and engaged in the movie. I was wiping Paps’ face and hands when it happened. Sans finally asked.

            “So… when are we leaving?” I gave Sans a look and huffed.

            “Well… not for a while yet. As it turns out, neither of the people I called believed me. The second threatened to call the cops… I didn’t want to chance a third. The cops around here are… less than kind to Monsters. It was weird… they seemed _incredibly_ insulted that I dared to suggest Skeleton kids were lost in an alleyway.” Sans’ face went blank.

            “Oh… well… what now?” I looked over at him and shrugged.

            “I guess you guys are staying here for now. I don’t personally know any Monsters, most humans in my area are Monster-phobes, and I doubt that just _any_ old Monster would believe me if I walked up to them and talked about you. First thing I need to do is get you guys some clothes. Maybe check and see where the nearest Monster establishment is in the meantime? Looks like you aren’t rid of me yet, huh?” I teased a little, Paps tearing his eyes from the TV to launch into my arms.

            “We get to stay?! For real? Sans, we get to _stay_!” I snorted a little, lifting Paps into my lap so I could sit down on the couch next to Sans, who seemed to just _slide_ into my arms alongside Paps.

            “Yep… looks like it, bro. Hey, you’re pretty good at this… taking care of kids thing…” Sans said meaningfully. I gave him a look.

            “Hey now, don’t you go insinuating anything, bony-butt. I’ll have you know that I have no offspring. None. Zero.” Sans snickered and leaned back.

            “Are you sure? You seem pretty old…” I leveled a glare at the little shit.

            “You’re pushing it, bony-butt…” I trailed off meaningfully.

            “Well, I was just wondering… for all I know, you have _grandkids_ around our age.” Oh this little shit is just _asking_ for it! Paps practically had stars in his eyes.

            “Really?! Do you really, Marcia?” I shook my head.

            “No! I don’t have any kids, or grandkids, or so on and so forth! Sans, stop trying to start crap, I am not afraid to tickle you!” his eyes went wide and he promptly shut up, sending Paps into a fit of giggles as the T-Rex let out a victorious roar at the end of Jurassic Park. I may be more or less, totally lost, but it wasn’t so bad, “By the way… what was up with last night? Is that… not a normal Monster thing?” I asked a little hesitantly. Both of them shifted uncertainly.

            “Sans… _can_ we tell her?” Sans shrugged.

            “Don’t see why not.” Paps bounced excitedly and his bones seemed to quake as he shifted into the puppy from last night. Huh… still weird, but… cute? A little bit of a morbid kind of cute, though. Puppy Paps wiggled out of my lap and ran in excited circles around the coffee table, Sans stretching dramatically before leaping after him, smoothly turning into the kitten. I watched, unable to tear my eyes away as they both played around. Sans was somehow faster than Paps, despite the puppy’s energy, and teased him every chance he could. I had to intervene when Sans started to get onto the table.

            “Okay! I thing that’s good enough! I get the picture! No playing on the furniture. Or running in the house, while I’m at it. I’m not exactly rich enough to replace whatever breaks, ya know.” Paps whined a little, but jumped back onto the couch, Sans following lazily to curl up next to him. I huffed a little, but went to put in another movie. The day was just starting, after all. Though I’d have to let them outside to play in the little backyard sometime soon. Give them some real play time. If the rain lets up, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, looks like my brother doesn't care if the internet is left on anymore! Wow... that was short lived. But hey, we upgraded to unlimited, so no need to worry about that problem again! So, here's a little chapter for you guys (typical length though). Any requests? My next plot point can engage at any time I need it to for the story to progress, but in the meantime, we can do little things!
> 
> So, leave a comment for whatever, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Measuring Baby Bones

            After another movie I had a great idea. I could order clothes online cheaply and not risk the safety of the baby bones. All I needed to do was measure them and bam! Proper clothing! Letting the two skeleton kids chatter excitedly about the movies they just watched, I went hunting for a roll of measuring tape. Naturally, Sans and Paps needed to follow me along the way, but _only_ in the most sneaky way possible. And by sneaky, I mean ducking behind corners and giggling as I searched the kitchen drawers for the needed item. I was absolute shit at guessing the actual size of things. I had actually resorted to looking under the sink when Sans and Paps finally decided to ask what their new guardian was up to.

            “So… what’re ya doing?” I nearly hit my head looking back at the little shit.

            “ _I_ am looking for measuring tape since, at this particular moment in time, one of you has nothing to wear. Even if I _can_ find a monster run place, I can hardly bundle Paps up in a burlap bag. So, I’m going to measure you guys and then order clothes online. We even get to avoid any trouble from… _rude_ people too.” Sans looked surprised while Paps looked like his eyes were about to burst in starlight.

            “DOES THAT MEAN WE GET TO PICK OUT OUR CLOTHES?!” I jerked my head back, smacking it into the counter, Paps looking shocked and concerned, “I’msosorryareyouokay?!”

            “Jezz… Yeah, I’m fine. My head just hurts a little. Inside voices, Paps. I’m _right here_ , no need to shout.” Paps nodded his head like he was given a sacred mission and whispered in a hushed voice.

            “Okay!” I smiled in bemusement and patted his head.

            “No need to strain yourself, Paps. Just don’t shout indoors, alright?” Again, he nodded resolutely.

            “Alright!” I snickered a little and went back to my search, finally finding the wadded roll of measuring tape wrapped around a Philips screwdriver, for some odd reason. Taking a dep breath, I worked the tape loose until it was just a long roll and turned towards the two curious skeletons.

            “Okay, who wants to go first?” Sans just smirked as Paps lifted his arms up in the air, almost squealing in excitement.

            “Oh! Oh! Me! Me! Please! Please! Please!” I choked on spit for a moment.

            “O-Okay, Paps! Just stand still…” I said, drawing the tape around his ribs and muttering the measurement under my breath. I grabbed a pen and pad of paper from the counter and jotted down each measurement I took, “Okay, now I need your height, just stand against this wall right here and… got it.” I gently pushed him up against the kitchen doorway, marking his height (a solid three feet tall) and writing down his name. I froze for several moments and made a curious noise in my throat.

            “What is it, Marcia?” I looked at Paps with a frown.

            “How old are you two again?” I said, realizing that I had never actually asked before. The two shared a look and just smiled.

            “Well, I’m three feet tall!” Paps declared. I snorted a little and shook my head.

            “No, you silly goose, I asked how _old_ you were. I already know how _tall_ you are!” I said to Paps, Sans just smirking at the exchange.

            “Well, Monster kids don’t grow like human kids… it doesn’t really matter anyway.” I huffed and glared at Sans, knowing by the stubborn set of his chin that I wasn’t going to get my answer. Not _today_ at least.

            “Well, fine then, short stack. Come over here so I can get your measurements too.” Sans paused for a minute, as though he was surprised before shrugging it off. While I was busy being responsible, Sans continued to make faces at Paps when I wasn’t looking. Yeah, like I can’t tell what’s going on, you little shit. And once again, I gently pushed Sans against the doorframe and marked his height, which was exactly four inches taller than his brother. At _that_ , Sans smirked and began teasing Paps.

            “Looks like I’m _way_ taller than _you_ Paps! Tell me, how does it feel to be the _little_ brother?” I double checked the numbers and tried not to get involved in the light teasing that Sans was doing.

            “Sans!” Paps cried out in frustration and began chasing him around the house.

            “Hey now! Don’t run in the house!” I looked outside and it was still raining, unfortunately, “When the rain stops, you two can play outside, but for now… just try and play nice, okay?” I heard a duo cry of—

            “Okay!” and let it be. I had websites to scour for clothes, keeping in mind that the shirts _had_ to have stripes, which did limit my options a fair bit. The only thing I couldn’t properly order was shoes, mostly because I wasn’t sure how those would fit without the flesh to fill out the shape. But I did add an order of socks and two pairs of house shoes. It wasn’t _ideal_ , but it was better than nothing. After putting in the order of clothes with a promised delivery of three days, I realized that I hadn’t _actually_ heard the two baby bones in a while. Increasingly suspicious, I walked around the house, trying to locate the troublemakers. After checking all the rooms, I realized there was only one place left to check. Outside. And, of course, when I looked out the back door, I saw them running around and generally having fun. They looked so… carefree. I didn’t want to be an ass, but I had no idea if they could get sick. I opened up the back door as Puppy Paps pushed Kitten Sans into the muddy ground with a laugh.

            “Hey! Am I hallucinating or is it still raining outside?” Both baby bones froze and ducked their heads guiltily, “Oh. So I’m _not_. Good, I was getting worried for a moment there… but seriously guys, come inside before you catch a cold!” Reluctantly they both trudged over to the door like inmates on death row, transforming just as they crossed the doorway.

            “…We were just playing…” Sans muttered mutinously. I sighed and closed the door, kneeling down to their height.

            “Yeah, I know. I can’t really blame you for it either, but your health is my top priority, as is your happiness. For as long as you’re staying with me, alright?” I gently cupped both of their faces, the bone chilly and damp, “Well… Looks like you guys will need another bath. _This one_ won’t be a bubble bath, though. I know I didn’t _explicitly_ say you couldn’t go outside, but all three of us know what I meant. Right?” They both nodded morosely and I could feel a bit of guilt creeping up my spine.

            “Sorry, Marcia…” Paps muttered and I couldn’t help but huff a little.

            “Hey now, I’m not _mad_ at you guys. Just worried… and a little disappointed. I _know_ I’m not your mom, and pretty much the only reason you’d have to listen to me is because I’m the _adult_ … but I’d really appreciate it if you two trusted me enough to know I wouldn’t tell you to do something, or to _not_ do something, unless there was a reason for it. If I tell you guys something and you don’t understand the reason for it, just ask. I’m not a ruthless dictator, and I don’t plan on acting like one. You know that, right?” I felt a little odd going on like this, since I’ve had them for barely a day, but for the foreseeable future, they were my wards. I _needed_ to make sure that they knew this _now_ rather than having something bad happen later because of it. Sans and Paps nodded.

            “…Okay, Marcia… hey, Marcia?” Sans asked.

            “Yes, Sans?” Sans looked up, his smile lifting slightly as they both began to shake a little.

            “I know we’re skeletons and the cold _goes right through us_ , but can we take that bath now? I’m _chilled down to the bone_.”

            “SaNS!” Paps whined pitifully as I fought back the laugh steadily lifting from my chest.

            “Pft… O-Okay, yeah. Let’s go, baby bones.” I said, lifting them both up to my chest and walking to the bathroom, ignoring the dripping mud and how cold they felt. I fiddled with the knobs until the water was a tolerable temperature and looked at the two kids sitting on the edge of the tub. They were still shaking a little, their bones and clothes caked in mud, but they looked rather content to watch me. I sighed a little and playfully glared at them, splashing some water at them, “Alright you two, I think you can take it from here. I’ll go dig up more clothes for you to wear. Get squeaky clean or _I will_ scrub you both down from you scalps to your tarsals, got it?” I said teasingly, causing the both of them to giggle and salute me.

            “Sir, yes sir!” Sans called out, Paps smacking Sans’ arm in retribution.

            “Marcia is a girl, Sans! It would be ‘Ma’am, yes ma’am’!” Paps corrected with a giggle. I rolled my eyes and left them to it. I needed to change my shirt anyway. I almost didn’t hear the sneeze from the bathroom, my entire body freezing in worry. They… didn’t get sick, did they? I don’t think I’m prepared for _both_ of the baby bones to be sick. Just… not prepared at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... yeah, after a while to consider it, I realized I sort of wrote myself into a corner. I didn't want to just skip a month's worth of time (which was the original timeline until the next plot point) but there wasn't much that /could/ happen. Marcia can't just cart them around without a goal, since there are quite a few risks for them, and at best, I'd be stalling rather than developing their relationship. So, I have a plan, an amended plan from my original plan. It will buy us some time /and/ get Marcia some support. We're going to bring in Grillby. DUNDUNDU-UN!
> 
> So, anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to comment, recommend, or request things! I always enjoy your words! Always!
> 
> Oh, and I made their heights based on proportion sizes for Marcia being of average height. That, and I thought you guys would enjoy knowing just how /small/ they are!


	6. Sweet orange slice Paps and bitey blue Sans is now their nicknames. Fight me.

            Precisely _what the actual fuck_ did I do in my past life? The baby bones were a little slower than usual to react to things for the rest of the night. They ate what I made, played a little, and then promptly fell asleep without even a bedtime story. I thought that they were just tired… okay, so I was desperately lying to myself, _but still_! It was morning that brought a special shade of hell with it. They were sick. **_Fucking both of them_**.

            “Ma-Ma-Marcia! I don’ feel good…” Paps cried out, waking me up instantly. Ingrained in every single living being is a panicked instinct to _fucking move_ the instant someone sounds like they’re going to throw up. On this day, I learned that it _is_ possible to dash into the bathroom with two sick skeleton kids and make it _just_ in time for a stream of neon orange… _something_ to go down the toilet. I wasn’t sure if it was hazardous, but that shit was flushed immediately. Sans whined at the sudden movement before going back to sleep.

            “Holy hell, Paps, are you alright?” I asked gently, adjusting both baby bones so they were on my hips. Paps groaned, burying his face in my shoulder, “I’ll take that as a ‘no’.” I muttered, moving into the living room so I could make a pallet for them. I wasn’t sure if there was something special I needed to do for sick monster kids, but panicking wouldn’t help anyone. So, in a few minutes, I had the two loosely bundled up on the couch with a plastic bucket I usually used for moping set to the side. I had a whole bunch of Disney shorts playing on the TV while a pot of chicken broth cooked on the stove. In my attempt to be a responsible adult, providing three square meals a day, I had forgotten that my usual eating schedule was a tad more erratic. I’d need to get groceries soon, but hopefully by then, they’d be back to full health. When the soup was done I brought two bowls and cups of milk for them. They could barely sit up straight, though, so it looked like I’d have to literally spoon feed them.

            It was actually kind of cute how they both cuddled each other in a loose cocoon of blankets, their heads clinking together when they started to fall asleep, only to jerk back awake. It was only ten in the morning. I had a feeling this would be a long day. Despite being only half awake and _very_ sick, Sans refused to eat unless Paps did and Paps didn’t want to eat unless his brother would. It was a very odd catch 22 situation.

            “Okay, look, how about you two take turns? I’ll give Paps a spoonful and then Sans and back again. Think that’ll work?” I said softly as they both clinked together again.

            “Mhm…” Paps mumbled, his eye sockets almost completely closed.

            “Yeah…” Sans whispered hoarsely. I scooped a spoonful of broth and held it up to Paps first. Reluctantly, he accepted the small offering and I turned toward Sans and repeated the action. Sans wasn’t quite as hesitant, and eventually both bowls were finished. It was nice to see the both of them almost back to normal. Sans had dark shadows under his eyes and Paps didn’t seem all there, but they both watched the beautiful animated shorts in awe, so it was a start. Reasonably certain they’d be alright, I headed into my office to work on a few reviews I had backlogged. Sometimes, I get paid to hold my spoiler riddled review until a certain time has passed. Some people can’t quite handle the intense plot twists that some shows love and prefer to know beforehand. Only twenty minutes passed before the door creaked open.

            “Marcia…” Paps voice whined thinly. I turned my head to see both baby bones weakly standing in the doorway, their limbs entwined for support and comfort. I was out of my seat immediately.

            “Oh, sweetheart! What are you two doing up? You’re supposed to be resting on the couch.” In sync, they both started to tear up. Paps’ eyes welling up with orange tinted tears and Sans a light blue. I didn’t really wait another moment to sweep them into my arms, their arms clutching at me with a surprising amount of strength. They both just whimpered, unable or simply unwilling to speak. I held them close and stood up, sitting back in my seat and adjusting them in my lap with the light quilt they dragged along with them. When they were settled in properly I continued working, soothing them with a gentle kiss to their cranium or simply humming when they started to cry out in distress. Monster illness must suck _ass_ , but it didn’t take me long to finish, sending in the reviews for… well, _review_ , and leaning back in my seat.

            I _really_ hope it was just a twenty-four hour bug and not anything serious. So far, the symptoms were rather mild, nothing too bad, but I wasn’t exactly a monster illness expert or anything. I seriously doubt it would be wise to push another call, but I could always look it up online. A few clicks later and I cursed the utter uselessness of the internet. There wasn’t anything of real use. Just a shit ton of sites about how ‘sick’ monsters were and evil. Pft. Yeah, I don’t think there’s an evil bone in their bodies. Literally. I exited out of the useless search results and looked down at them. They seemed to be lightly sleeping, their faces tinted in their respective colors. Technically speaking, there wasn’t anything holding me back from just dropping them off with actual monsters, but it just felt… wrong. Not to mention the fact that they didn’t have any real clothes, so as soon as I get them proper clothes I’ll look for the nearest monster run place so they could have a good home. A good home with parents that actually know what they’re doing. Just two more days. Two more days and they’ll be—

            “Marcy… ah…” Paps mumbled sleepily, Sans blindly reaching to clasp hands with Paps. Well, there goes any sense of self-worth I ever had. I let out a huff of air and carefully made my way back to the living room before one of them throws up. It’ll be better tomorrow. At least, it should be, since it would stop raining then.

\--Not likely.—

            It was late the next day when I realized I was way out of my depth. Oh, how did I come to that conclusion? Well, about ten minutes into ‘Up’, Sans threw up. This wasn’t _entirely_ new. Both skeleton kids threw up about half a dozen times altogether by now, but never in the colors of _the fucking rainbow_. Fucking hell, I needed to find the nearest monster place _now_. Looking it up was a bit of a… goose chase, but a very nasty forum spoke of a bar run by a ‘fiery demon’ called ‘Grillby’ that the Royal Guard like to go to often. And by near, I mean a thirty minute drive. I spared the neon rainbow puddle in my kitchen floor only a passing glance before putting newer shirts on the two and bundling them up. Paps in particular was reluctant to be away from me, Sans acting only slightly less clingy.

            “Okay, I’ve got an address for a monster place, but you two need to stay still while in the side car, alright? If you feel like you’re going to throw up, flag me, and I’ll pull over.” Sans seemed wary while Paps was just heartbroken that he’d have to deal with cuddling _only_ Sans for any length of time. I set them gently down into the roomy side car and opened the garage door. It was already nighttime, the forum saying that the bar should be open within the hour. I was a little concerned about going to a place that was obviously being watched, but the, more or less, ‘official’ presence eased my mind quite a bit. If anything happens, at least there are capable monsters to watch over Sans and Paps. Dressed for speed in my heavy black jacket, white shirt, and dark wash jeans, I started the engine and drove. I drew the line at rainbow vomit.

\--How about the ‘fiery demon’ himself?—

            Grillby did quite well for himself. His bar was one of _the_ top eating spots for monsters, the favorite of most of the Royal Guard, in fact. Unfortunately, he couldn’t bring himself to feel the usual amount of pride. The Royal Scientist, W.D. Gaster, was killed a short time ago. They weren’t… _close_ , but he knew the scatter-brained scientist quite well. He was just coming heading into his bar to start the preparation work when it happened. A rather noisy motorcycle pulled up the front of his bar. A small sliver of anxiety went through him. He was a capable monster, but… so was Gaster, and it was clearly a human female that had pulled up, despite the black helmet covering her head. She pulled off the helmet and stared at him for only a moment before visibly shaking herself.

            “Right… _not the time_. Hey, I’m sorry to bother you, but are you uhm… ‘Grillby’?” He paused for a moment but she pressed on, “Look, I really need your help. They’ve been sick for the past two days and I don’t know what to do!” he actually felt his form flicker with flames.

            “… I’m sorry, but I’m not a doctor, and I doubt I could help even if I was—“

            “No! I mean, they’re _monster kids_! I am _so_ out of my depth here, seriously!” the young lady froze, her hazel eyes narrowed as some sort of emotion crossed her features, “Look, if there’s literally _nothing_ in the side car, do us both a favor and call the looney bin! I tried to call your embassy and the hotline, but both places threatened to call the cops! I can’t--! I really can’t risk it, the cops in my area are so… _unpleasant_ about monsters, alright?” The panicked emotion in her voice was very real as she turned off the engine and reached into the side car. He instinctively tensed his frame, ready to move out of the way if it was a weapon or some form of water gun. But… it wasn’t.

            Even from six feet away, he could clearly make out the two small skeleton children in her arms, the orange tinted child instantly clutching her shirt and whimpering. They didn’t wear stripes, but the shirts were too big to be clothing for them to wear normally, the shirts being only a solid color. But that was all it took, regardless. He dashed forward, slowing down when he noticed how quickly the young lady tensed protectively around the children. The skeleton child tinted blue looked out at him in distrust, baring his teeth slightly despite his obvious fatigue.

            “Sweet Delta… come inside, quickly.” The relief on her face was instant as he led the way into his establishment.

            “Oh, thank you!” She didn’t waste any time following him into the dim interior, light flickering on immediately.

            “How did you come across _skeleton children_?!” he asked in disbelief, gesturing to the bar. The orange child didn’t want to let go and the blue one looked ready to bite him for any wrong move.

            “It was about two days ago, I think. Just before the storm system came through. I was driving home when I heard them talking in an alley. Said they didn’t have a home or a ‘Papa’ anymore. The sweet orange slice is Paps and bitey blue over here is Sans. And like I said, when I called the monster embassy _and_ the hotline, they both seemed convinced I was pranking them.” Grillby nodded as he carefully approached the two kids. Sans was obviously not so far gone he’d just relax with an unknown element present. Rather feral for a skeleton monster, now that Grillby thought about it.

            “Understandable. Skeleton monsters are… exceedingly rare and the last known one died… not too long ago, in fact. What are their symptoms?” the young lady sighed, absentmindedly caressing the children’s skulls in soothing motions.

            “Well, at first they were just tired. A little slow to process things. Clingy. Vomiting colors I’ve only seen at rave parties on TV in neon blue and orange respectively, but about an hour ago Sans vomited a _flipping rainbow_ , and I decided that I needed to get help. Did you know that the only way I found you was through a very… _nasty_ forum? They seemed _particularly_ interested in your schedule.” Grillby looked over at the human sharply. Monsters had their own version of the internet and typically didn’t use the human one. How many others were being targeted?

            “Marcia…” Paps sniffled miserably, reminding Grillby of the more pressing issue. The human female, or rather, _Marcia_ , was quick to give a soothing kiss to Paps’ skull. For being relative strangers, Marcia was rather affectionate. But Grillby could feel the strong pulses of emotion coming from Marcia’s Soul, and he wasn’t particularly gifted in Soul Sight. She was clearly quite worried for the two.

            “Well… good news is that it’s probably just a cold. The vomit was just… tainted magic leaving their bodies, so to speak. I’ll need to get closer to be sure though…” Grillby finished uncertainly, noticing how quickly Sans began to hiss at him, despite having not moved closer yet.

            “ **Sans**.” Sans quit immediately and looked over at Marcia’s stern face, snapping his jaws unhappily.

            “ **No**.” Sans said sharply, his expression firm until he noticed how close to tears Marcia was.

            “He just wants to help, baby. Do you want to be sick forever? You and Paps both?” Sans immediately deflated at the rather defeated tone Marcia had, his eyes going to his bare feet.

            “…Fine.” Marcia was quick to give Sans an affectionate kiss between his eyes.

            “Thank you, baby.” Marcia said softly, Sans barely putting out the effort to grumble as Grillby gently cupped his hands over Paps’ face first, his magic running over the feverish bones with precision. Just as he thought. A simple cold. Next, he moved to Sans, his hands a little more hesitant as he ran his magic over Sans’ face. A cold with slight malnutrition. Grillby couldn’t help but notice how _both_ children shared characteristics with Gaster. Could this be… could _they_ _be_ … Gaster’s children?

            “They will be fine. Sans needs to eat a little more, but besides that, it’s a simple cold. Nothing more. My regulars will be coming in soon and they work at the embassy. I bet Dogamy and Dogaressa would be willing to talk to you about them. They quite like children and might be more open to… other alternatives.” Grillby finally said, knowing quite well that it would likely be detrimental to separate the three if the children had become attached, “And perhaps mention that unpleasant site you used to find me. In the meantime, I need to start cleaning. Just take a booth and wait.” Marcia nodded, her curly brown hair bouncing slightly.

            “Thank you, Grillby. Come here, sweetheart. You’ll be fine.” Marcia said soothingly as she gathered the two into her arms gently. Paps didn’t wait very long before burrowing into Marcia’s neck, but Sans took a few moments to glare at him before doing the same as his brother. Yeah… they were already too attached to risk separation. As he understood it, in human affairs, the children were taken away from unsuitable parents. While it worked much the same way for monsters, there was also a bit of leeway given if the children were too attached. Mostly because it was entirely possible for monster children to pass away from the emotional turmoil of separation. If they _were_ Gaster’s children, it was amazing they were still alive long enough to find a new caretaker. He just hoped, for their sakes, that Marcia was a suitable guardian despite being human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took longer than it should have, but here we go! Somehow, I feel as though this one won't be as long as my other completed fanfics for Undertale, but every time I say that, I still manage to write over a hundred pages so... whatever, I guess.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and feel free to comment, request, or as a question. I feast off your commentary *mwahahahahhahahaha*!


	7. Making Some Dog-gone Progress!

            I have to admit, I was more than just a little surprised to find that Grillby was literally a walking fire-man complete with a snazzy formal waiter outfit and hovering glasses. But upon seeing the baby bones, which was a relief on its own since I was starting to think I was going crazy, he immediately welcomed me inside. His bar was rather cozy and well-lit with dark oak flooring and polished tables. Behind the bar was a wide selection of drinks which appeared to be only _mostly_ alcoholic. His movements were smooth and practiced as he set the chairs down and wiped off the tables.

            It didn’t escape my notice either how Sans would occasionally pull away from my neck to watch Grillby move around like a predator would prey. But Paps was settled for the most part, his slightly fevered skull seeking refuge against my exposed neck. I idly wondered if it was a part of their monster nature to be so oddly… feral. Then I heard a _very_ familiar whine from deep within Paps chest. A whine with a tone and frequency I’d recognize anywhere.

            “Oh shi—Grillby, do you have a bathroom? I think Paps is about to throw up again.” I called out, bringing Grillby’s attention back to me. His fiery form seemed to… _expand_ slightly? I guess, but he nodded and gestured to the door right next to the bar.

            “Right over there. Monsters don’t usually need it, but it beats cleaning the floors every time.” I laughed a little as I rushed into the equally spotless bathroom to set Paps down so he could vomit again. This would make the fourth time, but it seemed to be getting less frequent and not so much volume, which I was going to count as a good thing. After he was done, I flushed the toilet and picked him back up so I could set him on the sink.

            “Okay, Paps. Let’s wipe your face off a bit. You too Sans.” I said as I ran the water and wet a few paper towels. They were a bit better than I was expecting, the texture closer to toilet paper than rough sandpaper public restrooms usually had. As per usual, Paps was mostly just upset he had to sit still so I could wipe his face off rather than go back to cuddling. Sans barely moved, his eyes trained on the door behind me as I wiped down his skull, which seemed to have gathered a small amount of sweat on the ride over. After that was done, both kids went back to gripping my jacket and shirt to nuzzle my neck. It was rather sweet. Not that I got to enjoy it for long. The minute I left the bathroom a knife swiped at my face, my head turning away from the blow to lead my body in a crouching spin to knock my attacker on his ass. Which surprisingly worked, the large boxer dog monster crying out in surprise, his neon blue knife disappearing into thin air.

            The room exploded into noise for several seconds from the various other dog monsters howling and barking in fury until Grillby pounded his fist on the counter. I was a little preoccupied with making sure Paps didn’t throw up again and keeping Sans from going after the fallen monster.

            “ **Enough!** ” Grillby called out, breaking Sans’ very concentrated effort of breaking free from my grip, as well as the various cries of foul coming from the other monsters.

            “Grillby! Why is there a human here? They _never_ come here! And they knocked Doggo down!” a hooded dog with an axe cried out. The monster on the floor, named Doggo apparently, shook his head and got back up, his eyes slightly unfocused. Uhm… did I hit him too hard or something?

            “Uhm… sorry about that… but do you often try to stab people leaving the restroom?” I asked hesitantly, shifting on my feet as Sans turned his head to hiss at Doggo. He was a rather odd looking monster, not in form, but in dress. Was it normal to wear a wife beater and boxers around in public? Doggo’s eyes briefly focused on me and he huffed.

            “I’m sorry, human! I didn’t expect the movement, but that was a rather skillful dodge!” I snorted a little and leaned my face against Sans skull to remind him to behave. Begrudgingly, Sans stopped glaring at Doggo.

            “Well, I was hardly going to let you shank my face.” I sputtered in amusement. I heard a small round of gasps from the monsters at the center table.

            “Dogamy, Dogaressa. This is the human I wanted you to talk to. Marcia, I believe?” Grillby asked. I nodded, moving past Doggo who watched with a sharp gaze. Can he… only see me when I move?

            “It’s nice to meet you both. I’m Marcia and this here is Sans and Paps.” I said, lightly bouncing each one as I introduced them. The two hooded dogs pulled back their hoods in surprise, their eyes squinting in disbelief. For the most part, both dogs looked the same with white fur and identical builds, but the one on the left had thick black eyebrows and the right one had thick and dramatic eyelashes. They both also held hands at all times, which I thought was rather adorable. Paps only moved his head slightly to glance at the two before burying his face in my neck again. Sans, however, refused to look away from them, his eyes narrowed in a challenging glare. I huffed and gave the grouchy brat a kiss on his cheek, breaking his concentration and causing him to sulk against my shoulder. All the while, both dogs sniffed the air.

            “You smell like pups!” the thick eyebrow dog proclaimed.

            “Are they pups?” the other one questioned softly.

            “Uh… yeah, I guess you could call them that.” I muttered uncertainly.

            “But why?” eyebrow dog demanded.

            “Why do you _have_ them, he means.” The other amended. This was getting a little confusing. Which was which?

            “Oh, I found them and no one I called believed they existed. Oh! And I had to use a very unpleasant monster-stalking forum to find Grillby’s place. The baby bones were sick and I didn’t know where to go…” I said, uncertain if I should try sitting down or just keep standing. The two dogs turned towards a very large suit of armor with a friendly Pomeranian dog sticking out and a somewhat smaller white Labrador in armor.

            “Don’t start without us!”

            “We need to investigate.” The two armored dogs barked in unison and looked down at the lonely deck of cards with mournful eyes and small whimpers. Dogamy and Dogaressa quickly sat down at a booth together and gestured for me to sit on the other side. I slid onto the seat and resettled the two baby bones on my lap, Grillby sliding five drinks onto the table, two of which had bendy straws and milk. It was a bit of a struggle to get Paps to stop burrowing into my shirt so he could drink milk but at least Sans was all too eager to face the two dogs.

            “Come on, Paps. I know you’re thirsty.” I said softly.

            “B-But Marcia…”

            “Just a sip and you can go back to burrowing, I promise.” I stated, finally winning Paps over enough to get him to start drinking the milk. As soon as he started though, he must have realized just how thirsty he was, “Woah there, slow down a little. The milk isn’t going anywhere, Paps. Sans, stop glaring at them and drink your milk.” Sans huffed and casually sipped his milk, his eyes _still_ not leaving the two dogs.

            “You handle them quite well!”

            “Yet they’re not yours.” the softer spoken one added. I shrugged.

            “Well… I wasn’t going to just leave them out in the rain.” I muttered, taking a small sip from my glass of water. Paps was almost halfway finished with his milk and decided that was enough, quickly returning to his regularly scheduled cuddle.

            “Skeleton monsters are rare! We’d have heard if one went missing!”

            “Let along _two_ skeleton _children_. We’ll have to look into that.”

            “But in the meantime, what to do with them?” the eyebrow dog asked. I felt my chest sink a little. I’d _really_ miss them…

            “I suppose they can stay with you. They’re already quite attached and the odds of finding relatives is very low.” I looked up in surprise.

            “Woah, what? Stay with me? I-I’m hardly qualified!” I stammered. The two dogs looked over at each other and nodded.

            “Do you not like monsters?”

            “Are puppies your biggest fear?” they both asked.

            “I don’t have anything against monsters _or_ puppies! Of any kind! It’s just… jeez… My house doesn’t have room for long term housing, I know _nothing_ about monsters in general, my income barely supports myself, and my neighborhood is quite a ways from any monster friendly establishment. It took me thirty minutes to drive here! On a bike! I am so far from being qualified to take care of one _human_ child, let alone two shapeshifting skeleton monster kids!” I finished, feeling a little flabbergasted and panicked. The entire bar was suddenly silent.

            “The puppies shapeshift?”

            “Into what?” they asked quizzically. I froze in confusion.

            “Is that… not common?” I asked quietly, receiving solemn head shakes, “Oh… well, Sans here turns into a cat… skeleton I suppose, and Paps turns into a dog skeleton. A-Are you _sure_ that’s not common?” again, they only shook their heads. Grillby came up to the booth and leaned over to whisper something to the two dogs. Whatever it was must have been shocking, considering they both yelped.

            “If that’s true--!”

            “We can’t risk anything happening!” the soft spoken dog finished. Both dogs turned towards me with a firm expression.

            “What?”

            “Your concerns are understandable!”

            “Parenting is no small task!

            “But if Grillby is right, they don’t have _anywhere_ else to go!” I was shocked by their prompt response.

            “Uhm… right about what?”

            “Their father!” the dog barked, the soft spoken dog nodding wisely.

            “Regardless, you will very likely receive assistance for their care.” I grimaced a little and sighed.

            “I don’t want hand-outs, but this is a little bit more important than my pride. Not to mention the fact that there are things I simply _can’t_ teach them in the future that they probably need to know.” I mused. The two dogs gave a short bark of laughter.

            “Well, I’m sure Grillby can help with most of your concerns. He’s been looking for help for a while now. That takes care of income.” The dog barked out.

            “But in the meantime, tell us about that forum.” I sneered at the memory.

            “Well, my first try was to see if there was some sort of site about monster illness, but there wasn’t any help from that search. Looking up the location of the nearest monster-run place so I could get help in person was… equally unpleasant but much more helpful. The forum seemed to be a large group of people documenting the comings and goings of several monsters, one of which was Grillby. From the search results, it wasn’t a one-time thing. There were quite a few forums about monsters in a very… unflattering light.” I finished lamely, Sans finally finishing his milk and relaxing only slightly. I patted Sans skull.

            “Monsters have their own version of the internet, but if there are that many forums about, we’ll need to put a team together to keep an eye out.” Barked the eyebrow dog. The soft spoken one looked concerned for a moment before speaking their part.

            “The question now is whether or not you _want_ to care for the children.” I froze for a moment and glanced down at the two baby bones in my lap. They both looked up at me in return, Sans looking wary while his brother was near tears. I sighed. I wasn’t a heartless bitch.

            “… Of course I do.” I nuzzled the two incredibly relieved skeleton kids, “But don’t I need… I don’t know, paper work to prove I’m not some maniac running around kidnapping kids? Or general ‘proof this is totally legal’ thing? I mean… I’m pretty sure they’ll need to go to school and I don’t think school officials will accept a cheery smile as paperwork. Not to mention an actual doctor’s visit.” I said curiously. They both laughed.

            “That is a good point!”

            “We wouldn’t want any unneeded trouble. But we can give it to you after we look into their identity a bit more. Can we have your address and contact information?” I nodded.

            “Of course. Is that all?” I asked. They both nodded as the soft spoke dog pulled out a notepad where I dutifully wrote down my address and phone number, “Then I guess… I’ll ask Grillby about a job. Even if they do actually have relatives they can go to, a little more money to work with wouldn’t hurt.” I muttered.

            “Yes, and Grillby could use a human to help with security too.” The first one barked. I looked up in surprise.

            “Wait, what? Security?” the soft spoken one was the one that answered my question.

            “Well, yes. Sometimes humans come in to start a fight. The police around here are much more open, but with only monsters involved, they can’t do much. Besides, you seem to have a thing or two up your sleeve.” I snorted a little.

            “Uhm… yeah, I _guess_ you could say that… I’ll just talk to Grillby about it. Thanks for talking to me and it was nice meeting you two.” I said politely as I got up, juggling the two baby bones and the stack of three now empty cups so I could take it to the bar for Grillby to handle. They both nodded and moved to rejoin their very impatient friends. This was _such_ a weird day for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey, look! We have tenuous guardianship of the skelly-babies! I didn't mean for Sans to be a little shit, it just happened. But man, I /wonder/ about those skills Marcia unexpectedly has! And will she /really/ get to keep the baby bones? After securing funds, she'll also need a new house. One near a monster friendly neighborhood at the very least. The final question is whether or not we'll get to see a PTA!Marcia! Man, I don't see her handling the passive aggressive soccer mom politics without snapping once or twice.
> 
> Randomly remembering the other fluff based story where I secretly planned to devastate my readers.... 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to comment, request, or recommend! It helps spur me forward in a story, it really does.


	8. That Moment when You Admit you Ran a Gang...

            After setting the stacked cups on the bar for Grillby I carefully sat down on the stool. Paps was almost asleep and Sans was just barely hanging on to weakly glare at Grillby. Speaking of, Grillby seemed to be polishing shot glasses with a clean cloth.

            “So… you need security?” I asked a little uncertainly. I was mostly just trying to figure out why anyone thought attacking a walking bonfire was a good idea. Grillby nodded.

            “Yes… Occasionally, a human will come in to try and start a fight. The police usually have their hands tied because it involved monsters. As of yet, there is still a great amount of bias against monsters in the legal system. But if a human was to throw out rowdy humans…” Grillby said meaningfully.

            “Then the police could jail them if need be or dismiss it because I was just doing my job as security.” I nodded my head, “Yeah, sounds pretty good. Do I need to put in an application or something?” Grillby shrugged.

            “I’ll need your information for the records, but you’re pretty much hired as is… if you wouldn’t mind answering a few questions.” I shook my head.

            “No. It’s fair enough. I have a few of my own, but go ahead.” Grillby nodded.

            “What is your experience with fighting?” oh boy… what a loaded question. I laughed a little nervously.

            “W-Well… you see, where I come from everyone has a chip on their shoulder the size of Pluto. If you didn’t show them who’s boss, then they’ll walk all over you.” I chuckled a little as my cheeks grew red, “Aw man… by freshman year, no one dared mess with me. Made a pretty penny in fights too, but in my sophomore year the local judge gave me an ultimatum. Straighten up or get locked up. I had… an attitude problem and refused to control myself. I don’t have any real formal training, but I’ve fought plenty of people that did. Only one that beat me was a snotty G.I. Joe... Navy or something.” I huffed. One of these days… I almost didn’t notice the odd look Grillby gave me. I coughed a little in embarrassment, “So anyway! I was in a fight club… gang… thing… still not completely sure what it was, but I can fight, I promise you that!” I said with a smile.

            “…Anyway… do you have any waitress experience.” I shook my head, “Well, it won’t be difficult to learn. It gets crowded on the weekends but this is usually everyone that shows up on the weeknights. Starting salary is nine dollars an hour and my business is open every day of the week but Monday from six in the evening till one in the morning. Are there any days or hours you can’t work?” I thought about it for a moment.

            “Well, not really. A couple of days a week I work at an auto body shop, but I can just have them call me for when they get a motorcycle in. Besides that, I’m a little nervous about leaving these two alone for that long. I don’t think I can call a baby sitter either…” The chances of finding one that would be able to handle them was pretty slim. They behaved well so far but I think everyone knows that the temporary authority figure gets it pretty hard. Grillby nodded.

            “I understand. There’s actually an apartment above here. I originally planned on living there but this place is pretty close to the more human establishments. I can’t really risk it. If you want you can bring them here every day you work and put them to bed upstairs. It will also let the Royal Guard keep an eye on their care… if their father is who I think it is, then this extra step will go a long way in soothing any ruffled feathers.” Grillby said sagely.

            “You know… I’m a little bit confused about that. I mean, about letting me keep them. Wouldn’t you guys… I don’t know, prefer a monster to raise them rather than a human?” Grillby shook his head.

            “Usually, that _would_ be the case, but by nature, monsters are very in tune to their emotions. Children especially. If they weren’t so attached, or if you presented a stronger danger to their health, then you’d never walk out of here with them.” Grillby sighed, “But it isn’t unheard of for monster children to pass when their guardian does, the parental bond no longer helping to support their well-being… it is a great tragedy, which makes their survival after so long a miracle.” Oh… well that’s very… upsetting.

            “Oh… well, that makes sense… but who exactly do you think their father is anyway?” I felt Sans shift uneasily. Grillby looked down at the two for a long moment.

            “…The late Royal Scientist… Dr. W.D. Gaster.” I actually felt Sans flinch in my arms and give off a whimpering growl. Smoothly, I leaned down and nuzzled Sans’ head.

            “Well… that explains why you guys are being so… careful.” I muttered. Grillby leaned against the counter.

            “Sans… just how old are you two?” Grillby askes softly. I narrowed my eyes at Sans. Would he finally answer or not? After several long moments, Sans huffed.

            “We’ll both be three in two months.” Sans muttered, his eyes shyly looking up at me. I was shocked but settled for kissing his head.

            “You goofy baby bones… why were you so against telling me?” I grumbled. Sans relaxed against me.

            “I didn’t know if you would… treat us differently if I did.” I huffed.

            “Ye of little faith. You’re not human kids, so why would I treat you like you were?” I laughed suddenly, “Or maybe you were nervous I’d buy cute baby clothes like bibs and those weird filly hats? Diapers and pacifiers, perhaps?” Sans’ steadily turned a soft baby blue under my teasing, “Aww! I bet you’d look adorable in a strawberry onesie! Or maybe a blueberry!” I crowed softly. Grillby laughed a little and Sans just blushed harder.

            “Well, there’s still time for that… though I have to admit, that is a rather fast progression rate. Even for monster children. Though, I imagine the late doctor had something to do with that.” Sans nodded to Grillby but didn’t say anything else. I cackled a little.

            “Oh, I can’t wait to order cute little matching clothes! Wait, when exactly _is_ your birthdays?” I asked. Sans huffed.

            “September 15th… Paps was born a few minutes after I was, so I’m still the oldest.” Sans muttered in disdain. I chuckled a little and made a mental note of the date.

            “Well then… Assuming I work every day you’re open, I’d still need to feed them. Not to mention some entertainment…” I said thoughtfully. Grillby nodded.

            “I do serve food here. I also had all the amenities installed upstairs. To be honest, the only time you’d have to do anything is when I’m swamped and if a human comes in. I can easily handle drunk monsters myself.” Grillby said. Well now I feel like I’m taking advantage of him…

            “Geez, Grillby… For all of that I might as well find something else to do on top of that… I can hardly lurk over everyone’s shoulders while they drink or stay upstairs with these two. You’d never be able to reach me in time if something happened…” I thought for a moment if there was anything else I could do. Then it hit me, “My grandmother liked to bake things. Said it helped keep her stress down. She taught me how to make quite a few things. Pretzels are my specialty though.” I said helpfully. Grillby tilted his head in thought.

            “I suppose you could make pretzels and a few other items. Just try not to make too many sweets. If Muffet hears about it, she’d never let me hear the end of it.” Grillby muttered. I laughed a little.

            “Alright. I think I still have a display case that’ll keep them warm at home… so, when do I sign the paperwork?” Grillby set down the glass he was polishing and sighed.

            “I’ll have it ready by tomorrow. Why don’t you go home, make sure they rest up, and come back then? I’ll check on them again and you three can familiarize yourselves with the layout.” I nodded.

            “Sounds like a plan, Grillby. See you then.” I said, carefully reaching around Paps to shake hands with Grillby. It was rather odd. He was really warm, but there was a definite shape to his hand. I stood up, “Say goodbye Sans… I think Paps will be out for a while longer.” I said. Sans huffed and lazily waved his hand at Grillby. I walked past the dogs and gave them my regards before exiting the bar. My bike was exactly where I left it. Getting Paps to let go of me was a chore and a half, but after some pitiful whining he latched onto his brother easily enough. Sans wrapped his arms around his brother and leaned back in the side car, a rather pleased expression on his face.

            “Time to go home?” Sans asked. I nodded.

            “Sure thing, bitey blue.” I affirmed and started up my bike. And just like that, we were on our way home. That ended _way_ better than I thought it would.

\--But wait, there’s more!—

            Dogamy discreetly sent a text to their Captain about looking through the late Royal Scientist’s things for any sign of the two monster children. He knew it would be hard for Dr. Alphys, but this was important and needed to be done.

            A mere thirty minutes later Undyne was helping Dr. Alphys look through the scant few boxes left behind. They were both shocked at the scrapbook and care book for his two children. How did he manage to hide them for so long?

            “O-O-Oh Delta! W-We need to tell the King and Queen! Did Dogamy mention where the children were?” Undyne scowled.

            “No. He said he would report it in person with Dogaressa. But he did say they were in safe hands and he knew who was keeping them and where.” Undyne didn’t like this at all. Dr. Gaster was a bit of a hermit but well respected in the community. The monster that was looking after them had better step carefully!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Well aren't things really speeding up a bit! You know, funny thing, Undyne and Marcia have something in common... I just hope Undyne doesn't impale her before they can become besties... Btw, what do you guys think about Marcia's backstory? Kind of wild, huh? I thought it would be fun if she was an adrenaline junky back in the day that couldn't step down from a fight because why would she? Zero reason to be a good role model until threatened with jail time and, quite recently, given the responsibility of parenthood! But boy, I sure hope that other people don't decide it's in the boy's best interest to be raised by someone else... something tells me that Sans, not to mention Paps, wouldn't appreciate that very much.
> 
> Anyway, if you guys have any requests, recommendations, or commentary, have at it! And I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Sparks are Going to Fly...

            The next morning was much more pleasant, with the baby bones feeling better, if a little fatigued. The important thing was that they weren’t vomiting anymore. Surprisingly, it wasn’t that difficult to clean up Sans’ rave vomit from the floor when I got back from Grillby’s. It didn’t dry or anything… After cleaning up, not to mention taking a shower, I started to make grits. It would be easy on their stomachs and a filling breakfast. Unlike normally, they really didn’t want to leave me alone for long, not even to watch a movie. I guess they were still sick enough to feel the need to be close. At least I managed to convince them to be alright on the counter as opposed to being carried at all times. Even if grits was a simple meal, it would be difficult to make while carrying both of them.

            “Unfortunately I don’t have anything to serve with it besides toast and milk, but I think it will do just fine, don’t you?” I asked the sleepy bones, who just vaguely nodded. Paps was still tired and clingy but Sans seemed to be worse off. He looked like all he wanted to do was sleep.

            “Mmm… Marcia?” I poured a decent helping of grits into three separate bowl and set them on the counter near the two.

            “Yes, Paps?” I asked gently, preparing their glasses of milk

            “Are we going to Grillby’s again today?” I nodded.

            “Yep. Later this evening I’ll put in the paperwork to work there and start looking for a better place to live.” The doorbell rang and I paused, “I guess that’s the delivery. You two start eating, I’ll be right back.” I ignored the rumbling growl from Sans as I went to open the door. As I expected, a young man in a tan uniform held a rather sizable box. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

            “Good morning, ma’am. Are you Marcia Jones?” I nodded my head and he set the box down and offered me a clipboard, “Sign here… thank you and have a good day.”

            “You too!” I shouted after the rather busy man before taking the box inside, ignoring the nosy shits for neighbors I had. After opening the box to check the contents, I felt satisfied with the soft selection of fabrics I saw and returned to eating breakfast with the two. Paps was steadily working his way through the bowl of grits but Sans was watching me like a drunk owl. His big eyes narrowed but unfocused.

            “Who’zat?” Sans muttered. I snorted and gave Sans a kiss on the forehead.

            “Just the delivery man for your clothes, silly skeleton baby. Eat your food.” I chastised him. Sans grumbled and started to slowly work his way through the bowl. I huffed and continued eating myself. After a short while of mostly silent eating, Paps seemed quite excited for new clothes. I guess wearing oversized shirts gets tiring after a while.

            “Marcia! I’m finished, can I try on new clothes now?” he asked sweetly, holding up his bowl like a prize. I laughed a little and finished my own bowl along with Sans.

            “Let’s clean off your faces and then look at what came in, alright?” I asked, gathering the dishes to set them in the sink and grab a wet rag. As usual, Sans barely had anything on his face and Paps somehow managed to get food almost everywhere, “We have _got_ to work on your eating habits, Paps. I’m getting concerned that one day you’ll have… I don’t know… ants crawling in your sockets.” I muttered as I carefully ran the wet rag over his phalanges and joints. Paps looked a little terrified at the prospect. Good. I really don’t want to wake up to any version of that either. Anyway, I scooped them up and sat us down in the living room in front of the large box.

            “…This really all there is?” I snorted at Sans snotty response. The box was pretty big, but not so much that I’d have difficulty carrying it from the size alone.

            “Yep, you little squirt. Let’s see if anything in it is to you _oh so high standards_.” I said, reaching into the box to begin sorting the clothes. I was a little worried I’d get fleeced, but luckily everything was more or less to the standard I expected. I bought twelve sets of clothes for each of them, nearly identical as well in case they wanted to match at any given time. Paps was stoked for new clothes, almost vibrating with excitement as he clutched an orange and red striped shirt with jeans. Sans decided to go with a more cool tone with the white and blue striped shirt.

            “Are all of these ours, Marcia?” I snorted at Paps question.

            “They certainly won’t fit me. Now why don’t you two go change and tell me if they fit.” I said, gently pushing them forward to the hallway, Paps giggling his strange little laugh all the way. Good to know he’s mostly recovered by now. I listened to their laughter and gentle complaints until they both left the bathroom, fully dressed but holding up their pants? Oh… right… they don’t have an ass or anything of substance to hold them up… oops. I had measured around their pelvic bone for the pants but the length needed didn’t quite match the much smaller area, so without thinking I went for the bigger size… and promptly forgot belts. I never really wore any myself, not that an adult sized belt would help their case any. I let out a heavy sigh as Paps awkwardly ran up to me, his hands clutching the belt loops of his pants.

            “Marcia! They fit! Well… mostly, but don’t I look good?” I snorted a little and nodded. Besides the pant issue, they looked pretty good, all things considered.

            “Yeah. Both of you look good. Those shirts are really your color… but I’m sorry about the pants. I forgot to order a belt… I might have a sewing kit around here somewhere to take in the waist a bit… or get creative with a belt alternative…” I muttered, looking at the jeans in contemplation, “Actually… I think I have scarves somewhere around here if you guys don’t mind it too much.” I said, considering which scarves would work best. I had quite a few. Paps nodded eagerly and Sans just looked done with his situation.

            “Please?” Paps said softly. I chuckled and nodded.

            “Yeah… I think I have a few that would match just fine.” I said, making my way into my bedroom so I could look through my closet. As I suspected, I did have a few that would match their current outfits. I grabbed two of them and turned around to hold up my prize. Paps looked excited and almost forgot to hold onto his pants so they didn’t fall down and Sans was relieved, “Alright, Paps. Do you have any preferences for this? Just tie it up, make a bow, or anything else?” I asked, holding out a light red scarf with short tassels out to him. Paps gasped.

            “Oh! Can you make a bow in the back, Marcia? Please, please, pretty please?!” I laughed at his excitement.

            “Alright… I guess it wouldn’t be too much trouble since you guys don’t actually need to use a toilet or anything. Turn around and I’ll get started.” I said, setting down the dark blue scarf for a moment. Thankfully, the pants had belt loops so I could thread the scarf through and make a modest bow in the back. Paps looked so adorable, I couldn’t help but laugh, “Alright, you’re up Sans. Any preference?” I asked, giving Paps a moment to appreciate his new fashion statement. Sans looked nervous for a moment before replying.

            “… Can you tie it on the side… in a bow too?” Sans asked, rubbing his unoccupied hand over his face tiredly. I smiled and nodded.

            “Sure thing. Left or right side?” I asked, Sans patting left side. I nodded and quickly made a neat bow on his left side. Both of them looked relieved to not have to hold up their pants any longer.

            “Sans, look!” Paps cried out, presenting the large bow peaking out from under his shirt. Sans smiled sleepily, “We match!”

            “We sure do, bro…” Sans yawned widely. I snickered a little but stopped at it occurred to me that I had forgotten something else too.

            “Oh! Right, Sans! I’m pretty your clothes are finished drying! I also ordered socks and house shoes if you guys want to try them out.” Sans perked up at the prospect of his jacket and confusion at the mention of house shoes. I guess he’d never had an occasion to wear house shoes before.

            As it turns out, he is absolutely enthralled with the concept of house shoes, even if it looked a little weird to put socks on their skeletal feet. Not to mention Sans seemed almost completely relaxed now that he was seated on the couch with his brother by his side and his trusty jacket around his torso… actually, I think he fell asleep. Wow. I didn’t even get to put in a movie yet…

\--Time for Mr. Flame Man!—

            Grillby had never felt so harassed by Captain Undyne before. The Captain was incredibly determined and intense in everything she did, so it was no wonder that she decided that waiting wasn’t good enough for her. No… she needed to know everything. _Now_. He barely got the chance to unlock his bar before she descended on him like a rabid animal.

            “Grillby! Tell me about the kids! Where are they? Who’s taking care of them?” Undyne practically barked, still wearing the heavy suit of armor save for the helmet. Grillby sighed.

            “… Captain Undyne…”

            “Look! I even brought the stuff from Dr. W.D. Gaster’s office for their caretaker! Now, tell me where they are so I can check on them!” Undyne shouted as a few of his regulars came in. It was a little early, but they probably knew that their Captain would show up. Dogamy and Dogaressa walked in and instantly took in the situation.

            “Captain Undyne!”

            “We aren’t even sure that they’re the late doctor’s children yet!” Dogaressa finished for her mate.

            “Fwu-hahaha! I have a scrapbook by the late doctor! I’ll know just by looking at them! Now tell me, Grillby! Where are Sans and Papyrus?” Undyne declared, not noticing the door opening up behind her with Marcia and the baby bones. Marcia looked surprised and glanced at Paps.

            “…Your name is short for Papyrus, sweetheart? Pft… your papa was such a nerd…” Marcia said, giving Paps a sweet kiss on the forehead, much to the child’s embarrassment. Undyne froze and slowly turned her head. Instantly, a glowing blue spear was in her hands.

            “You! Who are you and why do you have the children?” Marcia looked only slightly amused.

            “Hi… I’m Marcia Jones and I found them a while ago… but the better question is… **What do you think you’re doing, pointing such a dangerous weapon at me? You wanna have a go**?” Marcia said darkly, her tone waking up Sans on her left side, the skeleton child instantly growling at the new threat. Marcia kissed the glaring skeleton, instantly setting Undyne off.

            “AGGGHH! RELEASE THEM, YOU VILE HUMAN!” Undyne cried out and dashed forward before anyone could stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha... sorry about the ridiculous delay. I just kept getting side tracked until... well, here we are!
> 
> So... as of late, I've been thinking about what it would be like to publish something... like, an original work that isn't fanfiction. So, to that point, i'd like to ask something of you guys. I'd like some feedback. What do you guys like that I've done? Is there something you hated or think I didn't pull off as well as I should have? I really enjoy writing fanfics for you guys, but a few parties would get off my back if I wrote something and published it. And to do that, I need to evaluate what I /can/ and /can't/ do. Characters, situations, and general execution. I might adapt an idea or character for the original work, since I have it all worked out. Like... I don't know, a non-Undertale version of We Are All Falling or Sketchy as Hell. Some things would need to be worked on after I remove Undertale, since those parts sort of /need/ it to make sense, but I can still carry other things through. It would be... difficult to completely edit Undertale for something else so i'm actually writing a %100 original work, but I really like what I've done in some areas. So... yeah. Any help in this regard would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please feel free to leave a comment, request, or recommendation!


	10. Drop it!

            I kept my body relaxed as the fish lady shot forward. My options were rather limited since I was carrying both baby bones. I could roll away, but I’d probably smack their heads on the floor if I tried. I doubted that I could jump high enough and not bump my own head on the ceiling. But, as it turns out, I didn’t have to do anything. A split second before she reached within spearing distance of me, her entire body slammed into the ground, a hazy blue glow covering her entire body. Shocked, I looked around for the source of this interference.

            Everyone in the room looked shocked… well, not Sans. His eye sockets were empty voids save for the left socket, which was had a bright blue light that matched the glow on his raised left hand and that of the fish lady’s body. A growl vibrated through my entire body from Sans.

            “Sans… sweetheart?” Sans flinched, his concentration breaking along with his magic hold, “I really appreciate your help but you’re still recovering. Let’s keep magically body slamming Ariel’s aggressive cousin to a minimum right now, alright?” Said cousin groaned and started to get back up, setting Sans off again with a heavy growl. I sighed and kissed his cheek, breaking his concentration again. His skull was slightly damp with luminescent blue sweat. I guess that small display of magic really tired him out.

            “You… You fiend! What have you done to them?” The fish lady spat, slowly getting back onto her feet.

            “Fed, clothed, and housed them.” I shot back, “But look, if you insist on having a throw down, then at least let me give them to Dogamy and Dogaressa. There is no sense in endangering defenseless baby bones… well, _mostly defenseless_.” I corrected, moving towards the two dog guards with newfound purpose. In response, Sans and Paps both gripped me tightly, growling and whimpering respectively.

            “ **Absolutely not.** ” Grillby said darkly from behind the bar, “ **Captain Undyne, you should know better than to pick a fight in my bar…** ” Grillby said meaningfully. Captain Undyne flinched and nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

            “But Grillby--!”

            “No, Captain Undyne. You raised a _spear_ against, not only my future employee, but also the very children you seek to protect. Everyone in this bar has assessed Marcia, and unless someone has been holding back their opinion, they have found her to be a suitable guardian of Sans and Papyrus. Do you believe your Guardsmen to have flawed judgement, Captain Undyne?” Grillby said heavily. Ouch. I needed to remember not to get on his bad side. Captain Undyne seemed to be struggling with the unfavorable situation for several moments before her shoulder’s sagged in the heavy metal armor.

            “…No. I trust their judgement…. But I’m still going to assess the human myself!” Captain Undyne said. I raised a brow challengingly.

            “Alright. Time and place, _Captain_ Undyne.” I said boldly, refusing to break eye contact with her. It was rather neat how her features were mostly human, but I could see the faint outline of scales on her blue cheeks and her sharp fangs. Yellow sclera was also rather intimidating, I had to admit. She briefly looked… well, _almost_ impressed. I guess it wasn’t often that someone refused to back down.

            “Marcia…” I broke eye contact at the light but disappointed sound of Grillby’s voice, “I know fighting is basically what I’m hiring you for, but that doesn’t mean you should be so eager.” I sighed and nodded my head.

            “Yeah, I know… sorry about that. I don’t respond… _well_ to threats of violence.” I muttered, “Anyway… I brought some supplies so I could try making pretzels here. I just didn’t want to leave them outside with no supervision, so technically, I needed to give them to Dogamy and Dogaressa anyway. Sans and Paps, that is.” I clarified sheepishly, trying to hand said baby bones to the two dog guards. Both kids were fussy about it in their own way. Paps clung to me like it was his dying moments and Sans gripped my clothes furiously and growled.

            “I guess I can talk to the squirts while you’re doing… whatever it was again.” Captain Undyne said slyly. I snorted a little as both of the dog guards were gently prying the skeletons out of my arms.

            “Hey now, I just need to get my supplies. I’m not _leaving_ … I _promise_ , alright?” I insisted, breaking through at least most of Paps’ resistance. Sans cut the growling and loosened his hold, a light whimper carrying through him as they both were transferred out of my hold. I let out a sigh of relief and quickly headed outside. The faster I got this done, the less time they’d have to be in apparently agonizing loneliness. The plastic bag filled with ingredients and the hot box was still sitting in the side car. I scooped them up and looked out across the mostly empty street. When I saw no one, I quickly ran back inside.

            In the remarkably short time I was gone, Paps had started crying and Sans appeared to be trying to gather enough magic to blow Captain Undyne into the stratosphere. Captain Undyne, for her part, seemed to be trying to sheepishly apologize to the baby bones with a glaring Grillby looming over her.

            “H-Hey, look! I wasn’t serious, alright, I’m sure the freaking human is a great caretaker! Honest! J-just please, stop crying!” Wow… someone didn’t know how to handle turbulent child emotions. I dumped by shit onto the nearest table and approached the upset baby bones, cooing and gently running my hands over their heads before picking them back up.

            “There, there. See, I’m back. Just like I promised, so you can stop crying Paps. You don’t want to get sick again, Sans sweetie, you’re still recovering.” I gently chastised, Paps instantly clinging to me again and sniffling into my shoulder. Sans refused to look away from Captain Undyne, but he did stop trying to use magic on her. Which was probably the best I could hope for right now. I sighed and turned toward Grillby.

            “Why not let Captain Undyne carry your supplies for you upstairs? It would be best to keep the baking away from my normal cooking area and perhaps talk with Captain Undyne a bit?” I nodded.

            “That would be appreciated. I think they could use a nap anyway, particularly Sans.” I said, Captain Undyne grabbing my things begrudgingly and leading the way.

            “But, Marcia, I don’t wanna nap yet…” Paps whined lowly. I snickered a little as we trudged up the stairs and into a nice little apartment. It had an open floor plan with only what I suspect to be the bedrooms and bathroom separated from the living room and kitchen area by modest doors.

            “Why not let me tell you a story, passed down from my mother, her mother, and so on? You can just set that down on the counter, Captain Undyne. This story will be a while, so you can talk to your guards about their opinion while I settle them into a nap.” She looked a little pissed, but one cringing look at Paps’ teary face and she caved.

            “Very well then, I will be back shortly.” I nodded and watched as she walked back downstairs. I had a feeling the conversation I might have with her would be… loud and a bit sensitive, to it would be best to put the baby bones down for a nap in the bedroom. The first door I opened lead to a very modest bathroom, but the second one held a full sized bed and a matching oak dresser and bedside table. The blankets were turned down like it was a hotel room with a comforting dark beige color and white sheets. Carefully, I slid them into the bed.

            “I’ll go wet a rag to clean you two up and then tell the story, alright?” They both nodded and settled in, quickly clinging to each other. Thankfully, there was a rag in the bathroom, the damp rag would probably feel great on their faces. I walked back into the bedroom and carefully wiped Paps’ face down before folding the rag and doing the same to Sans as well. They both looked significantly better afterwards, so I set the rag down and thought for a moment. Naturally, it was Paps that spoke up first.

            “Marcia… is there something wrong?” he asked, his head clicking against Sans’ cheek. I shook my head.

            “No… This is just a… rather odd story to tell.” I said gently, “It comes from my mother’s side of the family, and with every retelling, the next generation is asked to never share it with anyone outside of the bloodline… so, can you two keep a secret?” They both nodded eagerly.

            “Yeah!”

            “What is the story?” Sans asked softly. I laughed a little.

            “Well, many generations ago, my ancestor came from a mysterious and distant land. Her original name was lost, for one reason or another. This, is her story…”

\--Just a small bit so the next chapter can prominently feature the tale.—

            Captain Undyne was rather uncertain of what to think. She admits, that she may have jumped to conclusions when she saw the human, but to be fair, she had never seen a human willingly give affection to a monster before. The kids looked rather happy exactly where they were at. It was… mystifying.

            “Seriously, Grillby, what gives with the human?” Grillby was far from unfriendly, but allowing the human to be alone with the kids in the private dwelling space upstairs was rather extraordinary. No monster could be too careful these days. Grillby looked rather put upon.

            “I trust her… she has a good Soul and you _saw_ her with them, correct? How much affection she has for them and they for her in turn?” Undyne winced a little.

            “Yeah… a little difficult _not_ to notice… so, does everyone here _really_ approve of her? Already?!” She asked in disbelief. She expected at least Doggo to have reservations, but today just wasn’t her day.

            “Pretty much… She has good instincts. Not to mention how quickly she took responsibility for the pups. She’s even going to start looking for a new place. Isn’t that right, Dogamy?” Doggo said slyly, looking to his friend. Dogamy nodded.

            “She was surprised and a little resistant at first, but quickly began making plans to safely care for the pups!” Dogamy barked.

            “Not to mention how well they get along… so are they really _his_ sons?” Dogaressa asked softly, already certain of the answer. Captain Undyne sighed before nodding her head.

            “…Yeah, they’re his kids alright. Doctor Alphys can run the tests, but there’s no mistake. It’s them.” Captain Undyne said, pulling a large scrapbook out and opening it to the last, not to mention the most recent, picture. The late Doctor W.D. Gaster kneeled beside his sons, which were unmistakably Sans and Papyrus, though they appeared slightly younger in the picture. The most striking thing was how… peaceful Gaster appeared, like everything meaningful in his life was by his side. No one in the room would have been surprised if Sans and Papyrus _were_ Gaster’s whole world. It would certainly explain the amount of time he spent in his labs, which appeared to be the setting for the picture taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, ironically enough, for the past few days I've been working on this chapter and i'd catch myself wondering why I wasn't getting any comments on Sans' magic usage. Then, i'd realize I haven't actually POSTED the chapter, since it wasn't finished, and promptly shamed myself for not finishing said chapter yet. College starts up /really/ soon. I don't quite have enough for the three last books, but they're for online classes, so I should be able to hold off for a while longer on them. Budget cuts are a pain in the ass, I swear. I don't like being an adult. Can I just go back to my "wild" days of youth? And by wild, I mean the time where I could nap the entire day and miss NOTHING.
> 
> I'd also like to take this moment to apologize to anyone waiting for Beyond a Shadow of a Doubt to update. I've sort of accepted that the big plot will likely be cut shorter than i'd like, due to a complete lack of anything else being able to happen due to the time frame that I've already set for certain events in previous chapters. Unfortunately, I can't quite make myself write the big finale that was supposed to be a bit farther away just yet.
> 
> To anyone wondering why I haven't spontaneously gotten yet ANOTHER story idea, don't worry. I already did. Three days ago. And it's going to be awesome... but I really should finish at least one of my current "active" stories before I do it. This is getting ridiculous.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please do send a comment, request, or recommendation my way. I'd like to pretend I don't have adult responsibilities in any way possible and comments are the best way to do that!


	11. Once Upon a Time...

            To be honest, Sans was exhausted. His body felt fragile and heavy but his instincts were rather raw and unsettled. Having an alternate form of an animal lent rather… interesting consequences. One of which, was an inherent pack mentality. Sure, he _looked_ like a cat, but he wasn’t _that_ far removed from his brother. So, with the loss of their papa, Sans had to act as the alpha. The leader, but he was too young to properly settle in that role. Then Marcia comes along, with her caring nature and strength. It wasn’t surprising to him that his magic picked up Marcia as ultimate guardian and caregiver while his brother and him were sick. But, he was also aware that Marcia was human. Inherently stronger than most monsters, but also lacking in magic, which was a heavy disadvantage. This, ultimately, was the reason he was so touchy about threats to Marcia. He really hoped his instincts would settle down, but short of watching Marcia lay the smack down on Captain Undyne, a small part of him would probably continue to see Marcia as somehow needing help defending the pack.

            But he put aside those thoughts and worries as Marcia gently wiped down his skull with a cool rag and sat at the side of the bed.

            “Well… I guess I should start the story.” Marcia said, causing Paps to settle down into the bed and lay across Sans.

            “Does it start with ‘Once upon a time’?” Paps asked curiously. Marcia laughed a little and gently brought the covers up to his brother’s chin and cupped his face.

            “I suppose it could… until yesterday, I didn’t have much reason to believe it was anything but an embellished story to explain why my family was so messed up…” Marcia mused with a distant look in her eyes.

            “So… Once upon a time…?” Sans prompted, jerking Marcia out of her thoughts. She smiled and nodded.

            “Once upon a time, in a secret village lost to the ages…”

\--There was a girl in love with a mortal god.—

            The mortal god, as I’ve been told, was a man of fire. White fire, to be specific, but he did not burn the gentle people of the village. If anything, he was just slightly warm, at any given time. He had come to the village one day by accident, and so entranced by his appearance, the villagers declared him a god among men. The man of fire was flattered, but assured the villagers that he was no god, but in fact, quite mortal. Water was his fatal weakness, he had told them in their native tongue, proving in the eyes of the village that he was a deity, for they spoke a secret language in their isolated village. Swiftly, they built a shrine for the fire man to live in, one that would not leak during the rainy seasons.

            Among the villagers was a girl, my distant ancestor, in fact. Like the other villagers, she was entranced by the fire man, but also saw beyond his fiery exterior. She saw a kind man within the mortal god’s shell. One that never tires of playing fire tricks for the children of the village, or helping the few elderly people with laborious tasks. Over the span of a year, they grew close, and eventually, they fell in love. They shared many things together during that time. Hopes, dreams, and a mutual wish to see the world beyond the village. The girl wishing for adventure and her love wanting to see his friends and family once more.

            Their love was kept a secret, in part because of the fire man’s status in the village and also because of how new it was to the both of them. But, as the rainy season grew closer, they were discovered. Another man from the village, a devout worshiper of the mortal god and hopeful suitor of the girl, happened upon their secret romance. Torn between his faith and his lust, jealousy grew in his heart, and there it festered.

            A storm grew over the village for several days, but it never rained a single drop, until the day the jealous man forged a note from the girl, asking for the mortal god to meet with her in an abandoned shack on the outskirts of the village. Blinded by love, the fire man went to the rickety shack and waited. Meanwhile, the man met with the girl and revealed his knowledge of the forbidden affair, threatening to expose them unless she was to wed him. Loyal to her love, she refused, and so the man told her that the mortal god would no longer be amongst men soon anyway. Having now been told of the fatal deception, she ran in hopes of warning her love and saving his life. But she was too late.

            By the time she reached the depilated shack, it had already begun to rain furiously. There was nowhere the fire man could run. Upon revealing the lie, the fire man simply smiled, gently accepting his fate. As the roof began to groan under the pressure, the fire man gently embraced her as she wept. As expected, the shack collapsed, dousing the man of fire with a mighty hiss in her arms. She was so devastated that she could not bear to part with the dying white light of her love, and accepted it into her body, but nothing could bring back the life she had lost. So she sobbed in the wreckage of the abandoned shack until the other villagers found her.

            The man revealed the forbidden love affair to the village elders, but not to the effect that he had hoped for. For the crime of murder, as well as dishonesty to the mortal god, he was to be an outcast. Never allowed to leave the village, but never acknowledged as a member, doomed to live the rest of his life as a ghost amongst the people of his home. The elders saw how changed the girl was and offered a choice. To live among her people as a new deity or to abandon her home and live her life in the wider world beyond their small and secret village.

            Heartbroken, she chose to leave her village, never to speak of the location or the language again. It isn’t known if she traversed great desert plains, amazon jungles, or even the ocean for the longest time. But, she eventually found civilization in the form of a great city. Unfortunately, without knowledge of the language, she had little choice but to join a traveling circus. There, she trained with fire and eventually had three children before dying from a fever at the age of forty-two. Her children mentioned how, sometimes, when she danced with flames, the red fire turned white and they swore they saw the figure of a man dance alongside her in the flames…

\--But the girl wasn’t the only one to pay a price…--

            “… Ever since then, members of the original bloodline either live happy and successful lives with their passion, or collapse due to a strange fever. My own mother died when I was twelve from the fever. The doctors just couldn’t make any sense of it.” I finished morosely, looking down at the baby bones, both of which had suspiciously damp eye sockets. Paps in particular looked like he was about to burst into tears.

            “Was the fire man a monster, Marcia?” I leaned down and kissed Paps’s forehead.

            “For the longest time, I thought it was just an old story, but now that I know it is possible for a man to be made of fire… yeah, I think so, Paps.” I said, turning my head to kiss Sans’s cheek.

            “…What about you, Marcia?” Sans whispered into my ear, “Will you die from a fever too?” I leaned back and smiled.

            “…I really don’t know. While I was in high school, I learned that something about fighting just clicked with me. The rush of adrenaline, the respect, and the violence just called to me. But it felt… empty somehow, like I was missing something. If my ancestor really took fire into her heart, it makes sense that her descendants would either burn brightly or burn out completely. Why don’t you go to sleep now, Sans? I’ll make a few pretzels, just for you two when you wake up, alright?” Sans nodded sleepily and closed his eyes, finally giving into sleep. They looked so sweet like this. Quietly, I left the room and started making pretzels. Mixing the ingredients and baking didn’t actually take long. The longest part was waiting for the dough to rise, stretching the process into about two hours.

            Setting the dough aside to naturally rise, I headed downstairs to see about finishing that employment paperwork and talking to Captain Undyne. The bar looked rather peaceful, if you didn’t include a sulking captain scowling at her drink. She seemed to have put away her armor for the moment, revealing a rather impressive physique in a black tank top and tight black pants with heavy boots. She wasn’t large, but actually rather thin and compact.

            The various dog guards briefly looked up when I entered but quickly went back to their business. Grillby gave a cheerful wave and gestured to the small stack of papers on the bar.

            “This is all the paperwork you need to sign, both for employment and to register as the legal guardian for the boys. The embassy will handle the rest… as long as you’re sure of this, that is.” I huffed and picked up the papers to begin reading.

            “Course I’m sure… honestly, such lack of faith.” I teased. All in all, it was a rather small amount of paperwork. Somehow, I was expecting… I don’t know, more? I guess monsters just don’t need as much paperwork and legal jargon. Grillby smiled at me, a rather odd sight since the smile consisted of a brighter curve of fire than the rest of his body.

            “Good to know… Did they go to sleep alright?” Grillby asked.

            “Yeah. I imagine it’ll be a few hours before they wake up again. I’d worry about their schedule, but they’re not fully recovered yet, so they’ll fall asleep just fine tonight… Well, Captain Undyne, don’t you have any questions or… I don’t know, objections?” I asked as tactfully as I could. Captain Undyne scowled.

            “Well…” She glanced at Grillby, “A little bit. But you have some pretty solid monsters vouching for you so far… that and I snuck upstairs and heard a little bit of the story you told them… So, I guess you’re alright. But that doesn’t mean I won’t insist on a spar sometime. They’re some pretty high-profile kids. Can’t have a weakling taking care of them.” Captain Undyne insisted, pulling out a scrapbook, though I didn’t see from where.

            “What’s this?” I asked, gently taking it and opening it up, “Oh… I think they’ll appreciate having this… though I’ll probably wait until we get home before showing them.” I said, receiving an approving nod from Grillby and Captain Undyne.

            “So… how long are those pretzels going to be?” Captain Undyne asked conversationally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spoil you guys sometimes, I swear... well, I hope you guys like this little bit. Originally, I intended for the sad romance story to be a part of... well, some other story. One where the monsters were actually sealed underground rather than not, but hey, it works here. It also adds a little kindling to the Grillby/Marcia crowd I know is hiding somewhere in the comments. The story raises some questions about the lasting effects of absorbing a monster's soul.
> 
> I also didn't originally intend to fit Chara and Frisk into the story, though I did consider it briefly for the sole purpose of a balanced bit. Marcia raising two monsters and Asgore and Toriel raising two human children alongside their own son. Who knows, it might still happen. They'll also be going to school sometime soon, so you'll get that super interesting comparison later. Just a small hint, the baby bones are quite a bit more advanced than their peers. I have the headcanon that monster children are children until their magic, and if applicable, body, matures, and until that point their magic is unreliable and sporadic. Sans can already use some form of magic, though only for a short period of time and it exhausts him... but yeah, more to come indeed! How exciting!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it hurt a little for me to write that rather depressing story, but it'll be important later... sort of, I think. I guess we'll see...
> 
> Leave a comment, request, or recommendation at your leisure!


	12. A-Salt

            I filled out the paperwork and looked at some real estate pamphlets from Grillby for ‘monster friendly’ neighborhoods. Captain Undyne scoffed at the term. Tension was high between races, so those neighborhoods were pretty much entirely monster inhabited. For the lucky monsters who could afford it, they were pretty good neighborhoods. Assuming I made a decent wage with Grillby, kept up the blog work, and rented out my current place, I’d be set for a comfortable living. Even taking into account added expenses of the baby bones.

            “That was a cute story up there. You make that up?” Captain Undyne asked casually. I snorted.

            “Nope. That was a story passed down my family for generations, and I’d rather you didn’t tell anyone about it. Hate to give people… _ideas_.” I said meaningfully to her. She held my gaze for a long moment before nodding.

            “Yeah… I can see that. Kind of weird though… how coincidental the story is. You know, with the girl and the… yeah.” Captain Undyne muttered, glancing between Grillby and me with suspicious glances. When I glared at her, she just grinned cheekily.  

            When an hour had passed, I went back upstairs to finish the pretzels. I heard the curious pitter-patter of feet almost an hour later when the pretzels were set aside to cool, bright eyes peaking around the corner to see what I was doing.

            “Well, hello there. Have a good nap, you two?” I asked, cleaning up the mess and arranging the pretzels in the hot box. I made twenty four pretzels to start with. Sans rubbed at his sockets and yawned impressively.

            “Ye-ah. Can we have a pretzel?” Sans asked, Paps clinging to his side cutely. I laughed a little and nodded.

            “Sure thing, let me just carry this downstairs and hand out some free samples. Oh, wait a second, let me redo the bows.” I said, kneeling down in front of them to fix the crushed and loose bows. After minimal fussing they both looked a little more awake and trotted behind me quietly as I carried the hot box downstairs. I was glad that they didn’t have any problems with not being carried for the moment. I sat the heavy box at the end of the bar and turned towards Grillby, who was looking at the pretzels in curiosity. Captain Undyne looked pleased that Sans and Paps were finally awake.

            “Finally up, I see?” She said cheerfully, causing Sans to lock eyes with her and growl while Paps hid behind my leg. I laughed and picked them up.

            “Enough of that, I know it’s hard to believe, but I _can_ work out things on my own. Hey, Grillby, do you have any napkins? The pretzels are pretty hot.” I said, setting the two baby bones at the bar while Grillby fished out a small stack of napkins. I grabbed two and served Sans and Paps first before turning to the curious dog guards, “Any of you guys want to try a pretzel?” I asked.

            “Aren’t you supposed to be selling them?” Captain Undyne asked with a grin. I snorted and looked over at her.

            “Well, it’s good business to provide samples of new foods. That way, they know what they taste like before buying. Or someone present knows if they’re any good or not.” I amended. She gave a short laugh before reaching her hand out.

            “Well then, as long as they’re free, lay one on me!” She proclaimed. I carefully wrapped a large pretzel and gave it to her before checking on the baby bones.

            “You two enjoying yourselves?” I asked. Sans was taking his time working through the dough while Paps seemed to enjoy gnawing steadily through the pretzel and they both nodded happily, “Well, Grillby, would you like to try a pretzel too?” I asked. He seemed surprised by the question but nodded, his face flashing a paler color briefly before settling. I handed him one too before carrying each of the guard dogs their own pretzel. It seemed like they all enjoyed the classic treat. Which was good, otherwise I’d be stuck doing nothing but stalking the bar.

            That was when it happened. The door slammed open and three cocky shits walked in. They looked like they could be cousins. Same light brown hair and brown eyes, as well as white shirts with boots and jeans. The oldest looking one, perhaps in his late twenties, paused when he saw me, likely wondering what a human was doing in a monster bar. I put on a friendly smile and gave a small wave.

            “Why, hello. Did you come for the pretzels?” I asked cheekily. Paps gave a small whine at the suddenly tense atmosphere and I turned towards him. I snorted a little at the crumbs all over his face, “Jez, Paps. You’re such a messy eater.” I swiped another napkin and carefully brushed the oil and crumbs from his mandible and cheek bones.

            “What’s a pretty lady like you doing in a freak show like this?” I could practically feel Captain Undyne’s temper shooting through the roof. I paused briefly before glancing at Sans to make sure he wasn’t about to snap at them. He looked pissed, but more or less in control of himself. I slowly turned around and sneered.

            “Now, boys… **that’s just rude**.” I tilted my head and looked at them in consideration, “ **I sure hope you three aren’t looking for… _trouble_**.” I said sweetly. Several of the dog guards were growling at this point and the oldest guy laughed.

            “More like a good time! What are _you_ going to do about it?” he asked, kicking over and empty table. I clicked my tongue and turned towards Sans and Paps.

            “Remember now, do as I say, _not_ as I do. I can handle this.” I said, standing up and turning towards the aggressive humans, my every muscle relaxed and my mind buzzing, “I guess you’re not going to just… turn around and go peacefully?” I asked sarcastically. I walked calmly to them and waited for the hot head to strike. His right fist lashed out and I grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back painfully, “How about now? Will you leave peacefully now?” I asked before kicking him into one of his other buddies that tried to come to his aid.

            The other guy ran forward in a flurry of punches and kicks that I intercepted easily. He was too tense to effectively move and was letting his emotions get to him. First mistake. Second mistake was kicking out his left leg, despite not being his dominant side, and not bracing himself properly. I grabbed his foot and twisted it, forcing him to spin around and slam face first into the ground. By then, his other buddies had recovered, the eldest coming at me again. This time low, likely hoping to body slam me. That was solved with a roundhouse kick to the head and I grabbed the last man standing by the shirt and slammed my fist into his face, knocking him out cold. I huffed and nudged the eldest with my foot, receiving only a groan.

            “…Wow. Pretty impressive for a human.” Captain Undyne said. I snorted and looked back at her.

            “Yeah, yeah. Anyone want to hold open the door while I toss out the trash?” I asked. Doggo stood up and walked over one of the fallen humans, his foot digging into the human’s back in surprise before he opened the door. I laughed a little and hauled them out by the back of their pants and their shirt one by one. I bodily threw them down the sidewalk in a messy pile before making my way back inside, “Thanks, Doggo. Want another pretzel?” I asked. Doggo shook his head.

            “No thanks! I just wanted their smell out of here.” Doggo claimed as he went back to his seat. I laughed a little and sat back down, mentally relaxing myself from the adrenaline high. I glanced over at Paps and had to do a double take. He had bright orange stars in his eyes and an awed expression on his face.

            “Woah there, Paps. Didn’t know you could do that with your eyes.” I commented lightly. Paps jumped into my lap and hugged my chest.

            “THAT WAS SO COOL, MARCIA! CAN YOU TEACH ME TO DO THAT? OHPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE?!” I jerked my head back and gently patted his head.

            “Easy there, tiger. What did I say before? I’m right here. I promise I don’t have any pre-existing hearing problems. And maybe one day, I will. But not until I know you can handle it. Same goes for you Sans, in case you’re interested.” I said. Sans looked shocked, his expression slack and kind of cute. After a moment, Sans recovered and grinned.

            “Ya sure we can make the _cut_? What’s the _punch_ line?” I snorted as Paps cried foul.

            “Sans! None of your infernal puns! I won’t stand for it!”

            “But Paps, you’re sitting.” Sans pointed out, only for Paps to shriek indignantly until I laid a kiss on the top of his head.

            “Alright, settle down you two. This is getting… _out of hand_.” I said, scooping Sans into my lap as well and kissing his head with a laugh.

            “No! Marcia, you can’t _betray me like this!_ ” Paps cried out, flailing his limbs furiously and narrowly missing his brother’s face. I snorted a little and slid the pamphlets in front of us.

            “Alright, alright. Here, why don’t you two look at these and tell me what you think? We don’t have to make a decision today, but getting an idea of what we want is probably a good idea.” I said as they both started looking over the impressive pictures of real estate. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Captain Undyne exchanging a strange look with a very satisfied Grillby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a nice little chapter for you guys before I start getting ready for bed. Ironically, it's the two classes I have in person that I like the most. The two online classes seem like a lot of trouble, but at least I get to work twelve hours a week. With that much time, my pay cheek will be pretty nice. I'll be able to pay off this semester in two or so checks and buy a new laptop with the rest. My current one is literally tearing itself apart. Never again shall I buy an HP laptop. Sure, it /sounds/ nice knowing I can easily buy a part that I need to replace, but I shouldn't have to replace them because of crappy construction. Seriously.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and feel free to comment, request something, or recommend. I feast off of your commentary, and a college-student's diet is less than stellar.


	13. Unexpected Bonuses and a trip into Mafiatale Omake Extra

            Undyne could not believe her eye. This human… _Marcia_ … She was _good_. Her fighting skills were nothing to sneeze at and she handled the young skeletons perfectly. Idly, she wondered if Marcia had younger relatives. It also helped that she could faintly see Marcia’s Soul. A trick she learned through her training. She wasn’t as near as good at it as Queen Toriel was, but she could see the bright yellow Soul quite clearly. It was actually rather surprising, considering how well she handled the kids.

            Speaking of, both skeleton kids looked… well, _happy_. Sans had an easy smile as his younger brother chattered excitedly over their new possible home. Besides some residual weariness, they looked healthy and almost as happy as in the earlier pictures of the photo album their father left behind. She could see why her guardsmen, not to mention Grillby, defended Marcia’s suitability as a guardian for the skeleton kids. And… if she set aside her very real and earned hatred for humans… she could see herself defending the strange woman too.

            For the sake of the small… _family_ , she hoped that King and Queen Dreemurr agreed that they deserved a chance together as well. Queen Toriel would likely agree after watching them interact but Asgore… it might take some convincing from Prince Asriel and Queen Toriel to make up his mind. He may be a softy at heart, but he’d still make tough decisions if it meant ensuring the safety of his people.

\--Hey, we have confirmed Goat Kid now! Cool!—

            The rest of the evening was rather uneventful. I made another batch of pretzels and the baby bones were trying to figure out if they wanted their own rooms or not. I had a feeling that it would be a few years before they really used two separate rooms, but it would be better if we set the bedroom minimum to three. A fenced in yard was also a requirement, due to their unique alternate forms. That did narrow down the list quite a bit, but we were far from having the perfect house.

            Good news was that housing the more… Monster heavy areas was cheaper due to the heavy crime rate on the outer edges of the neighborhoods and the likelihood of attack. Hard to tempt people into buying real estate when they didn’t know if the house would still be there the next day. So, most houses were set for a pretty decent price, considering their actual condition. The problem of violence _was_ getting better since the increase of freedom for the Royal Guard and change of staffing in the local police district, so the prices would likely rise within the next few years.

            Paps drummed his hands on the bar as Sans blearily leaned back against my chest. They were bored already, I could tell. But there wasn’t much I could do about that. I wasn’t about to let them wander the streets in search of adventure or anything.

            “You know… Dr. Alphys will have to check them out, right?” Undyne asked. I turned towards the one-eyed fish.

            “What?”

            “Give them a checkup. See where they are in their schooling… she was Dr. Gaster’s apprentice and… well, she feels terrible about what happened.” I let my arms wrap around the baby bones a little tighter.

            “Oh… well, when? My schedules looking pretty busy. I mean, I work here now in the evenings, I still need to get groceries—“ Undyne shot up a little.

            “Oh! That’s right, this is all rather sudden for you isn’t it?” I gave her a curious look. Sans was now fully awake and giving Undyne the stink eye.

            “I guess…” I said, my hand idly running over Paps’ skull.

            “So, you’re having financial trouble now that you have these two! Isn’t that right?” I wasn’t sure where she was going with this.

            “I was… but now I have a pretty decent job, not to mention how I’m renting out my old house when I move into a new one.” I said. Undyne shook her head.

            “No, I mean _right now_! With Grillby, you’ll get a paid once a month, which leaves almost two weeks until you start getting paid! There’s no way you can manage feeding all three of you for that long with your old budget!” Undyne proclaimed. I narrowed my eyes at her.

            “Is there a point to this or…?” Undyne nodded.

            “Heck yeah! As soon as the paperwork is filed, you can receive checks for taking care of them! As Dr. Gaster’s kids, they’re entitled to the money he put back and whatever insurance he had! I _knew_ I was forgetting something!” I shook my head.

            “While that _is_ good news, won’t it take weeks to go through?” Undyne shook her head.

            “Nope! You humans suck at paperwork! Fwahahaha! The only thing left to do would be to get personal approval from the royal family!” Undyne declared like it was nothing. I sputtered a bit.

            “And _how_ exactly do I do that?!” Undyne shook her head at me.

            “Well, considering how good you are with them, it shouldn’t be too hard, really. Let me handle the details.” Undyne said reassuringly.

            “I don’t get it… by signing this paperwork, don’t I basically already have custody?” I asked. I felt more than heard the sounds of distress coming from Sans and Paps. Without thought, I hugged them closer. Undyne seemed to approve of something.

            “Well, yeah. But with an official endorsement from the royal family the adoption would be airtight. Regardless of who would try to get it dissolved.” Undyne declared gravely. I sighed. I always did have trouble with authority figures… or maybe they just had trouble with my… what was it again? ‘Quickness to violent retaliation’?

            “Well, I guess I can’t complain then… Until then, Sans? Paps? Why don’t you two go upstairs and watch some TV? Reluctantly, they slid out of my lap and headed back upstairs. I laughed a little to myself and wondered for how long they’d want to stay with me like this. With any luck… it’ll be for a while yet. Doggo walked outside for what looked like a smoke break and a cool blast of air swept through the bar. It felt pretty good on my almost overly warm skin.

\--What’s this?—

            If there was anything Chara hated the most in this miserable world, it was humans. With the sole exception of their twin, Frisk. Their clan was the most powerful Magician’s Clan in the world, capable of amazing feats. As well as horrifying deeds. One of which scarred Frisk for life, causing them to no longer use their voice. As twins they held special powers in their very Soul. Red with Determination, nothing would ever stand in their way for very long. Unfortunately, their clan was just… too strong to defy as of yet.

            So, Chara bid their time, hate brewing in their Soul as both twins were subjected to cruel rituals in hopes of divining some incredible power to defeat the enemies of the clan. Monsters. Personally, Chara felt nothing for monsters. The very dedicated propaganda of the clan did nothing to sway Chara’s opinion, one way or the other, and it certainly didn’t affect Frisk’s kind nature in the least.

            But… there was something in the wind. A sort of… calling for change. Chara grinned into their gentle twin’s shoulder as they embraced for reassurance after a long day of pain. Soon, their clan would fall, and they would be free. Of that, Chara was absolutely certain.

\--What would happen if Marcia and the baby bones walked into Mafiatale by accident one day?—

            It was just another night of work, my bike smoothly coming to a stop next to Grillby’s bar. Sans and Paps both took of their helmets and exited the side car, briefly fighting for who would get to be carried. Of course, Paps ended up in my arms, his orange and red striped sweater a perfect contrast to Sans’ deep blue and robin’s egg blue striped sweater. Something happened as I opened the door though, a tingling feeling of static dancing through my nervous system and momentarily blinding me to my surroundings. But when I blinked the feeling was gone… As was anything familiar in my environment.

            Each one of us looked around in confusion. Everything looked… _almost_ the same. But my bike wasn’t parked outside, the streets were too… dark. The inside of the bar was different too. The wood dark with stains and the lighting dim rather than bright. I could recognize the usual patrons and Grillby behind the bar but… there was something different about them. They weren’t dressed as they usually were. It was almost like… they were dressed for a business meeting. Smart suits all around, even Grillby seemed a bit more… polished than usual.

            Realizing that I was drawing attention, I walked inside and sat down at the bar next to a rather familiar gentleman in a suit but lacking a tie or jacket. I placed Sans onto my lap and looked at Grillby, who was looking at me in both suspicion and curiosity.

            “…Grillby? Why does the bar look different? And what’s up with the dress code? I feel under-dressed…” I muttered, finally glancing over to the monster beside me. I had to do a double take.

            “Something the matter, doll?” the skeleton asked lazily, glancing at the baby bones that refused to look up from my black shirt. There was no doubt… it was Sans. A _grown up Sans_.

            “…I thought you didn’t have any other relatives, Sans?” I asked, feeling shock roll through me. Grown up Sans stopped smiling and narrowed his sockets at me.

            “Doll, I’ve never met you before in my life—“

            “Not you! Baby bones Sans!” I said, wincing as my voice cracked a little. I felt the two baby bones look up from my shirt towards grown up Sans. Paps was naturally the first to talk.

            “Sans?! What tomfoolery is this? Why is there a grown up you?” Grown up Sans’ eyes widened as he looked at the frowning Paps and he seemed to _pale_ when my Sans turned around and looked at him.

            “Woah… this is… _sans_ -sational…” Sans whispered cheekily, causing his grown up doppelgänger to lose his eye lights completely and Paps to screech indignantly.

            “Lady… **what are you doing in this universe?** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, besides the Mafiatale bit, that was all I wanted to write for this chapter, but the length wasn't quite enough for me. So, you guys get to have a short little Mafiatale bit! How fun is that? Please do tell me if you want a continuation or even a different version of "accidentally walking into another verse". I could have some fun with Baby Bones meeting their alternate selves. Also tell me if you guys want to see anything in this story in particular at all! I could always use more inspiration!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and feel free to leave a comment, request, or recommendation!


	14. Getting Along and Part 2 of MafiaTale Omake

            I needed to get groceries. It was a simple fact. But I couldn’t get plenty of groceries _and_ drive the baby bones at the same time on my bike. The only reason it worked the first time was because I bought some food _for me_ , not three people. That, and I didn’t want to risk any bullshit in the supermarket. I let out a frustrated sigh. Undyne seemed to notice. Not that I was being subtle about it.

            “What’s wrong?” She asked.

            “Well, I really _do_ need to get more groceries. But I refuse to risk their safety by going to the supermarket with them. Not to mention how my bike can’t carry a lot of groceries _and_ the baby bones at the same time.” I muttered bitterly. Undyne nodded her head.

            “I see… Well, I’m pretty sure I can help with that.” Undyne said. I gave her a look.

            “Oh really? What, you got a minivan parked out back and an invisibility cloak?” I asked. Undyne gave me a strange look and laughed. It looked like she was both amused and insulted at the same time.

            “No, actually. But I know Dr. Alphys wouldn’t mind getting nutritious food for them and taking it to your house. She can also check up on their health. Food-wise, monsters don’t necessarily need anything special, but skeletons do have a particular dietary need. Things like a calcium bath solutions while they’re young or sick, which soaks into their bones while they bathe. There’s even a special scrub for cleaning between bones without completely separating the limbs, which is usually a disturbing thing to watch or experience. That sort of stuff will be… difficult to find in a human grocery store. She can also assess, as a professional doctor, the emotional bond they have with you, further cementing how fit of a guardian you are for them as opposed to… well, anyone else.” Undyne finished. I scratched just behind my ear in thought.

            “Well, that _does_ sound like a solid plan, especially considering how unlikely it is that the baby bones will be okay with separating for the moment. But, I also don’t want to bother Dr. Alphys like that.” Undyne shook her head.

            “No way, she’d be just fine with helping out. She really looked up to Dr. Gaster, you know? She feels especially bad because of how long it took until we found out about his sons. Oh, and I’ll be going by the call centers later on. They _really_ shouldn’t have brushed you off like that, even _if_ it sounded unreal. That was just unprofessional.” Undyne said, bristling so much that her finned ears stood out against her hair like open fans.

            “Well, that’s a bit of a relief… When do you think she’ll be able to come over? Dr. Alphys, that is.” I asked. Undyne shrugged.

            “Probably tomorrow sometime. I’ve already got you contact information… and I think it would be a good idea to avoid public places with them until you at least meet the royal family. There’ll be… quite a few unhappy people about this.” I snorted.

            “Well, they can line up and kiss my ass.” I stated fiercely. I was stopped letting assholes decide my life shortly after mom died. And that included my drunk father too. Undyne snorted and almost choked on her drink, “Does that include monster places, or can I take them out to the park soon?” I asked, well aware that there were a few parks that, while not officially for monsters, was almost never visited by humans. Undyne seemed _particularly_ pleased at that question.

            “Well, you should probably take an adult monster with you, just in case they start to freak out about seeing a human with two monster kids.” Undyne said, grinning into her drink. I laughed.

            “Aw, but come one! Wouldn’t it be the highlight of your day to get a call about some psycho human kidnapping two baby bones, chasing down a motorcycle, only to find out that it’s me?” Undyne glared at me.

            “You’d run from the law?” I grinned sheepishly.

            “Sorry, instinct. But the good news is that I’ve never been pulled over by the cops! That should be a plus on my record!” I declared cheekily, causing Undyne to start laughing her odd laugh.

            “Fwuh-hahaha! Good luck outrunning me!” She said, leering at me. I glared at her.

            “Is that a challenge, fish stick?” I asked, the both of us starting a glaring contest. Well, we started to, but then an odd sound stopped us. We both turned our heads and looked at Grillby, who I honestly forgot was still there. His face was tinged a vivid green and his laughter sounded like a gush of wind and sharp crackling. I think I can even see a jagged opening, like he was laughing with his mouth open, which was surprising. I didn’t think he was the kind of person to laugh like that. Not that I’ve had a large experience with living bonfires and their different types of laughter. It was just… surprising. And kind of cute in a, ‘if I get too close I’ll burn cause he’s literally on fire’ kind of way. After a while he stopped, seeming to realize the amount of stares he was getting. Coughing sheepishly while he turned back to his normal color he refilled Undyne’s drink.

            “…Sorry. I just realized that the both of you are too much alike…” Grillby explained, “Competitive and very straight forward.” He finally elaborated. I glanced at Undyne and we both laughed. He wasn’t lying. I’ve always had a burning desire to rub sweet victory in the faces of my opponents. With the heel of my boot.

\--Awkward lizard otaku delivery! How exciting!—

            The morning sun can go burn somewhere else… like hell. I turned over and almost fell out of the bed when Paps squeaked, my chest accidentally crushing him. After a confused moment I sat up with both baby bones in my lap, Sans still dead to the world but Paps looking both incredibly awake and embarrassed.

            “Sorry ‘bout that, sweetheart. How about we get ready for the day?” I asked, Paps grinning as he poked his brother’s cheeks. Sans grumbled and burrowed into my chest. I laughed a little and stood up, carrying the both of them to the bathroom to brush our teeth. It took a little bit of tugging to get Sans to let go of my shirt, but he did eventually sit down grumpily on the bathroom counter next to Paps.

            “Why are we up, Marcia?” Sans asked like I had just told him to scrub the toilet with a toothbrush.

            “Well, I’m not sure when Dr. Alphys will come over and I’d rather not greet her in nightclothes.” I said, handing them their toothbrushes so we could get started.

            “Hmm… Dr. Alphys?” Sans asked, wetting the bristles and applying toothpaste, “I think papa talked about her. Said she was an otaku or something…” Sans commented before brushing his teeth thoroughly. I snorted a little. That was… good to know. Now I wouldn’t think ‘Royal Scientist’ when she came over but ‘nerd doctor’. Much less intimidating. Thanks Sans…

            After that enlightening moment, it was time to put on new clothes. I let Sans and Paps choose their outfits while I changed into comfortable jeans and a black sweater. Turns out that Sans and Paps wanted to wear identical clothes this time. Red and white striped shirts with soft gray pants. Naturally, Paps wanted to use a red scarf for his belt, but Sans was just fine with a white scarf. That was when the doorbell rang.

\--Part two of MafiaTale Omake! I know, I am so mean…—

            I blinked at the rather intimidating adult Sans and said the only thing I could.

            “…What?” slowly, the lights in his eyes started to come back, but before he could say anything the door slammed open.

            “SANS! YOU BETTER NOT BE IN THIS GREASE TRAP AGAIN! NO OFFENSE, GRILLBY.” A loud and jarring voice declared. I looked over and found… well, a grown up Paps. Clearly, he grew up to be quite tall. In fact, _he was almost twice as tall as Sans_. That was funny as hell. His bone structure was sharp and his taste in clothes impeccable. The suit was a perfect black and tailored to fit, not a thread out of place. Adult Paps, perhaps I should just call him Papyrus, looked over at adult Sans and groaned in disappointment. I snickered under my breath.

            “… Hey bro, I guess it was… _boned_ to happen.” Adult Sans said sneakily, causing Papyrus to screech indignantly. I guess some things _don’t_ change. Finally, Papyrus seemed to notice me.

            “AND YOU’RE TALKING TO A HUMAN, SANS I’M QUITE SURPRISED! USUALLY YOU’RE SO BONEHEADED YOU DRIVE HUMANS AWA--…” He paused, getting a glimpse of Sans and Paps in my arms, “OH SWEET DELTA YOU HAD AN AFFAIR! SANS! WHAT THE HELL?! WHY WASN’T I TOLD BEFOREHAND?! AND HOW DID YOU CONVINCE HER TO MATE WITH YOU!?” I bust out laughing at that, pulling the baby bones closer to my chest. Adult Sans was quick to correct him.

            “Woah! Papyrus, I didn’t _mate_ with anyone, let alone this lady! L-Let’s just, take her to our place. I don’t want to explain it here…” Adult Sans said, causing Papyrus to relax.

            “THANK THE STARS! YOU HAD ME _WORRIED_ FOR A MOMENT THERE, SANS! COME, STRANGE HUMAN FEMALE WITH BABY BONES THAT LOOK JUST LIKE MY BROTHER AND I! TO SCENIC OUR HOUSE!” He declared, bounding over and grabbing Adult Sans like a sack of potatoes, “I’LL CARRY MY SANS, OTHERWISE WE’D BE WALKING FOREVER, YOU CONTINUE TO CARRY THE BABY BONES!” He said before dashing off, leaving me no choice but to follow him down the darkened streets. This was so fucking weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, i'm mean. I just wanted to devote more than half a page to Alphys, but hey, she's coming over with food! How nice is that? We also have the chance of some playground shenanigans in the future, so that's great! If you guys want to see omakes of "how would Marica react to..." then feel free to ask. I'll probably get to it eventually. While in the story she doesn't know about these trips, consider it like... different timelines where they happen rather than what was previously going on beforehand. And don't worry, as soon as she has the whole 'multiverse' thing explained to her, she's going to have a bit of fun at Sans expense about being so much shorter than his /little/ brother. Oh god, I just briefly imagined her meeting... amalgamate bros and I already want to cry. That would be depressing as hell... fuck. Like, seriously depressing. I'm going to have some cake or something.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and feel free to leave a comment, request, or recommendation! Oh, and if you like, check out my other shit! I have plenty of Undertale stuff to go around, I promise!


	15. Check Ups

            Somehow, when I heard the name ‘Alphys’, her actual appearance wasn’t too far off from what I imagined. Basically a nerdy yellow dinosaur monster. She reminded me a little bit of a triceratops, only she had claws and didn’t have a horn on her nose, just a pair of glasses precariously perched there. The odd outcropping from her head formed spikes that looked like the outline of an old cartoon haircut or something. She also just reached my chest. She nervously clicked her claws over her white lab coat. Remembering my manners, I snapped out of it.

            “Right, hello! I’m Marcia, please come in!” I said, casting a glance to make sure my nosy neighbors were minding their own damn business. Curtains slammed shut across the street, but otherwise, there wasn’t any movement.

            “T-Thank you. I-I’m Dr. Alphys. Thank you for having me.” She said just as she saw the baby bones, “Oh! Y-You look just like the pictures! S-So cute…” I snorted a little.

            “Yeah, they’re adorable. I was just about to make breakfast. You can just put the groceries in the kitchen… from wherever you have them, and talk to them while I’m cooking.” I said, causing Dr. Alphys to jump.

            “O-Oh, right! Here, let me just…” She waddled over to the kitchen and spread her arms out like she was going to perform a miracle…and then actually did. Like a magic trick in an old show, one moment my counter was clear, the next it was full of bags.

            “Holy shi-i-i-itake mushrooms.” I said, swiftly correcting myself as I went to sort through the groceries. Sans and Paps laughed and started sorting through the movies for some background noise, “Okay, looks pretty thorough. Any requests?” I asked, noting with amusement that some items were just labeled white bottles. Milk Bath. Bone Balm. Skele-Grow? Sounds familiar for some reason…

            “Can you make pancakes with eggs and bacon, Marcia?” Paps asked.

            “Sure thing, sweetheart. Behave for Dr. Alphys, alright you two?” I asked, deciding to put away all the food items I could find and resolved to ask for clarification of the clearly monster-specialized items. Thankfully, it was only a handful, the rest were clearly normal grocery items, though they did have odd labels. Like ‘HP Boost’ or ‘DF Boost’. Since Dr. Alphys decided to get them, I assumed they wouldn’t have any negative effects.

\--How’s the nerdy dino doing?—

            Dr. Alphys was ready to burst into tears. Ugly, messy, and gross tears at that. They looked _so much like him_. Papyrus had that energetic was of moving like Dr. Gaster did when he realized an important detail in a new project and Sans had that almost lazy intelligent gaze, like when Dr. Gaster was waiting for her to recognize his genius. She shook herself. Business first.

            “H-Hi… I’m Dr. Alphys, I used to work with your father…” She couldn’t say anymore. Not when Papyrus embraced her so gently and Sans stepped close, but not too close, as though offering support. Then, she really did burst into tears. Dr. Gaster wasn’t her father, more like a beloved uncle, teaching her the ways of the world and the science that dictated it. She wrapped her arms around the small skeleton and cried, Papyrus joining her after a few heart-wrenching moments. She was surprised when Sans leaned in and embraced both his brother and herself. They stayed like that for several long moments until she calmed down.

            “…We miss him too, Dr. Alphys.” Papyrus whispered hoarsely as they withdrew. Alphys shook her head.

            “Dr. Gaster was like an uncle to me. That makes you two family so… j-just call me Alphys, o-okay?” She said. They both seemed surprised, briefly looking towards the other before nodding at her.

            “Okay, cousin Alphys! But… aren’t we supposed to be doing something right now?” Alphys laughed and nodded to Papyrus’ question, wiping away at her eyes.

            “R-Right! I need to give you two a check-up! I have a scanner here that reads your basic Soul energy. I can’t go too deep right now because you’re both children, but maybe in a few years you’ll get to see the official stats and maybe even a few magical talents you weren’t aware of before!” She said, pulling out a handheld scanner, similar to the kind used in grocery stores only it had a small square of glass on the top of it. First, she’ll scan Papyrus.

**Papyrus Gaster**

**LV: 1**

**EXP: 0**

**HP: 12/12**

**DF: 7**

**ATK: 3**

**MP: 2/2**

**Blaster Mode: OFF**

            She puzzled over the last entry but turned towards Sans anyway.

**Sans Gaster**

**LV: 1**

**EXP: 0**

**HP: 3/3 (Status effect [ILL] in place. Adjusted HP: 2/3)**

**DF: 2**

**ATK: 5**

**MP: 6/6**

**Blaster Mode: OFF**

            Sans had a surprising amount of magic for such a young child. She knew that ILL was just a catch-all term for any sickness. It caused a monster to be weaker, even if they were technically at full health. She’ll save the question for after she manually checks bone strength.

            “Alright. Not bad. Now, I just need to see your arms. I need to see how strong your bones are as a final check.” Papyrus was naturally the first to roll up his sleeve and present his ulna and radius. The color was good, pores barely visible, and testing the surface indicated Papyrus was in good health. Sans, on the other hand, seemed to be an egg-shell white as opposed to the proper shade. She could see the small pores on the surface of his bones and they felt almost fragile and thin.

            “Alright, how many pancakes do you guys want?” Marcia asked from the kitchen, “That includes you, Dr. Alphys. You brought the groceries, I might as well feed you. ‘Sides, I think Undyne would try and break me if I didn’t.” Sans snarled lightly at that and Alphys looked at him in surprise.

            “O-Oh, well… I suppose two would be fine.” She said.

            “How do you like your eggs and do you like bacon?” Marcia replied.

            “Uhm… scrambled please and bacon is fine.”

            “Same as last time for me, Marcia.”

            “Me too!” Sans and Papyrus said.

            “Got it.”

            Alphys wasn’t sure what to think of Marcia just yet. She seemed nice enough.

            “We usually eat in the living room because the kitchen doesn’t have a table.” Papyrus supplied, “What do you want to drink?”

            “Oh, well, I brought juice. I’m rather partial to it and it’s great for your health…” Papyrus nodded and ran into the kitchen.

            “Marcia! Alphys wants the juice she brought over! Can I help you carry anything?”

            “Your own plate and drink would be just fine, Paps. Try not to run, we don’t want any spills now.” Marcia warned him. Alphys quickly ran over and accepted her own plate and drink from Marcia, “We usually have a movie running while we eat. Sans, come get your food!” Papyrus was already sitting on the far end of the couch with his plate of food and drink. Sans drifted in and silently grabbed his food and drink while also managing to sit in between Marcia and Alphys herself. She had a theory, but would need to look over the notes Gaster left to be sure.

            “W-Would you like to hear the results now or after we eat?” Alphys asked.

            “Oh, it can wait a bit longer, Dr. Alphys. Go on ahead and enjoy your meal. Syrup?” She asked, lifting up a bottle of maple syrup. Alphys accepted and poured a generous amount over her pancakes. It had been a while since she had a home cooked meal. Usually she was so busy that she just popped in a cup of noodles. Without meaning to, she sighed as she tasted the perfect pancakes. The eggs and bacon were similarly well done. When they finished eating, Marcia wordlessly gathered the dishes and put them in the sink, returning with a wet rag. Alphys watched as she kneeled down and cleaned Papyrus’ hands and face with a gentle smile. She then turned towards Sans and did the same thing, both skeleton children bearing it with the indulgence only a child can pull off.

            At that moment, she knew just enough to know that Marcia was good for them… and they were good for Marcia. It helped that her professionally honed magic-senses could pick up a strong Guardian Bond between the three. It was rather strange really, how strong the bond was that it even went both ways rather than one-sided, like she thought it would be since Marcia was human and without magic…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it's been so long! I just got a little... side tracked. So, cool beans about the one-year anniversary, am I right? *got distracted and forgot what I was going to say*
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, feel free to comment, recommend, or request!
> 
> OH! Right, I put out the first chapter of the sequel to a different work of mine. Sketchy as Hell is now followed by Colorful as Hell. So if you liked the first one, the cute romance of edgy Sans and Anna continues! That's what I wanted to say!


	16. Reporting and M!T Part 3

            After all the dishes were in the sink and the baby bones were cleaned up, Dr. Alphys turned towards me nervously.

            “T-Thanks for the food, Ms. Jones.”

            “Marcia, please. Ms. Jones sounds so… weird.” I corrected, scrunching up my nose in distaste. Dr. Alphys nodded.

            “A-Alright. It’s my professional opinion that Sans and Papyrus Gaster are in good hands here. Sans is ILL, also suffering from malnutrition, but if you use the items I bought it should be better in a week. I’ll explain each one b-but t-there’s… there’s something I need t-to check.” Dr. Alphys stuttered, appearing more nervous by the second, “C-Can I check your Soul?” she asked. I blinked in surprise and pushed away the random thought that Dr. Alphys sounded almost like that pastor that used to go around my old neighborhood and berate the ‘broken sinners’. Prick. Sans bared his teeth and started growling at Dr. Alphys.

            “Hey, now! None of that. I’m sure Dr. Alphys won’t do anything sketchy. Besides I got my big bad baby bones to protect little ole me, don’t I?” I said teasingly, gently rubbing the top of Sans’ skull. He started actually _purring_ softly and looked quite smug. It was incredibly difficult to not laugh at Sans goofy nature. I’m going to need to watch out for his ego, “Sure, Dr. Alphys. Can I ask what for?” I said. Dr. Alphys nodded.

            “Y-Yes, usually when a monster adopts a child, we check the compatibility of both parties, as well as their Souls. You have quite the strong Guardian Bond already, but I still need to check your Soul’s health.” I nodded. It sounded reasonable.

            “Well, sure. Go on ahead.” I said. Dr. Alphys nodded and held an open palm to my chest before clasping it tightly and pulling back gently. I felt the heavy pressure and an odd pulling sensation as my Soul popped out of my chest easily. I was a little surprised by what I saw. My Soul hadn’t really changed since that first encounter with the baby bones in the alley, but it looked different in the light.

            Sunlight poured through the blinds, piercing through my Soul like it was a yellow glass heart rather than a solid object. The light pierced through and glittered in the deep fissures in my Soul and crater marks that peppered the fragile surface. Deep in the cracks were threads of green, the sheer damage my Soul had went through enabling my yellow Soul to shimmer green in any other lighting. Brief memories of _him_ flickered through my mind. The bastard that thought to make me a puppet, stabbing through my being with poisonous red thread. And he almost succeeded.

            “O-Oh my goodness!” Dr. Alphys cried out, “Y-Your stats are quite high for the damage to your Soul! 150 Attack, 60 Defense, and 80 HP! O-Only 1 LV, thankfully, but… what _happened to you_?” I sneered at the reminder before schooling my expression, glancing briefly at the baby bones. I’d rather not mention it in front of them. They looked upset enough as it was.

            “I was betrayed. I… I’d rather not talk about it right now. Is this good enough?” I asked, feeling a strain inside myself at the weight of my past. Dr. Alphys nodded and quickly pushed my Soul back inside.

            “Y-Yes, t-that will do… Your Soul is yellow, which stands for Justice, and I saw quite a bit of green in there. T-That’s Kindness. Good colors for a Guardian. I-It’s odd how much damage you have on your Soul though, usually, the Soul heals quickly or… not at all, but you haven’t shattered.” Dr. Alphys puzzled before shaking her head, “N-Never mind. Let me tell you about the special items I brought.” She said, shuffling into the kitchen. Sans and Paps were quick to barrel into my chest, making odd snuffling sounds into my shirt. I guess seeing the extent of damage to my Soul was shocking for them. Carefully, I picked them up and let them be. It was… kind of nice to be fretted over like this. I walked into the kitchen where Dr. Alphys was lining up several bottles. Each white container filled with cream, powder, or pills.

            “Alright, lay it on me, Dr. Alphys.” I said and she nodded, holding up the bottle of powder labeled Milk Bath.

            “O-Okay, this is Milk Bath. Half a cup goes in each bath so the solution can soak into their bones, helping strengthen them while they’re young or sick. I recommend using this until the bottle is empty and getting another for emergencies. This one is Bone Balm. If either one of them get injured or cracks appear in their bones, apply a small amount of it and bandage it. And this is Skele-Grow. A daily pill supplement for growing skeleton monsters. Use it until the bottle is empty and get another one if you feel it is necessary. And this one is White Wash, you use it like soap and it helps clean their bones. It even penetrates the gentle shielding of their magic to get the nooks and crannies, like their spines. B-But they don’t seem to have that yet, but they will eventually. It’ll also help them fill out clothes so you won’t need to use scarves as often.” She informed me. I nodded. It sounded quite handy.

            “Alright, so what’s up with the odd labels on the food? DF Boost and such?” I asked. Dr. Alphys set down the White Wash and pulled out a loaf of bread.

            “It’s basically the monster equivalent to the benefits of whole grain. Only we don’t need extra grains or iron in our diet. Instead, our food is specially manufactured to give our stats boosts. Never LV or ATK Boosts, though.” Dr. Alphys said and I nodded.

            “Makes sense. No need to encourage violence.” I said.

            “A-Alright, i-if that’s all, I need to get back to the lab. C-Captain Undyne gave me your contact information but feel free to c-call if something comes up.” Dr. Alphys said, handing me a card. I nodded.

            “Okay. Thanks for everything, Dr. Alphys. Don’t be afraid to come over and have breakfast again… I think it would be good for them to be visited by you.” I said, recalling the cry fest they had earlier. I couldn’t bond with them over their Papa, not like Dr. Alphys could. Besides, it’s never a bad idea to have a close bond with a doctor.

            “A-Aright. Bye, Sans. Papyrus. Thanks for letting me have breakfast with you guys, Marcia.” I nodded and walked Dr. Alphys to the door. By then, Sans and Paps were no longer buried in my shirt, but lightly gripping the fabric. Not bad for a Dr.’s visit.

\--Amazing how Marcia responds to being a caretaker, isn’t it?—

            Dr. Alphys scurried into the meeting room where she was to report to King and Queen Dreemurr on the results of her examination. She didn’t have to give any exact details that weren’t necessary, due to patient-confidentiality, but she was there to give her professional opinion on Sans and Papyrus Gaster’s guardian, Marcia Jones.

            She opened the door and found them already waiting, dressed in formal robes and fawning over Prince Asriel, their only child. King Asgore was the first to notice her.

            “Ah, Dr. Alphys. Please, come in and tell us about what you found.” He said, gently handing Prince Asriel to Queen Toriel. Dr. Alphys shook slightly and sat down in a chair across from the intimidating couple.

            “I-I’ll be quick with this, Your Majesty. It is in my professional opinion that Marcia Jones is more than satisfactory as a guardian of Sans and Papyrus Gaster.” King Asgore blinked in surprise.

            “Oh. Really? How surprising.” He said softly.

            “Tell us about this Marcia Jones.” Queen Toriel asked gently, a little more aware that their status and height were quite intimidating for Dr. Alphys.

            “M-Marcia is caring and quite maternal to them. They’ve already formed a Guardian Bond, _both_ ways, and is more than strong enough to defend Dr. Gaster’s children if need be. T-There is… one thing, though.” Dr. Alphys said, uncertain if she should mention it, “Marcia’s Soul… it is quite damaged. I _know_ I’ve seen this type of damage before but I can’t remember where. If that is all, I need to research this.” Dr. Alphys stated, a heavy feeling growing in her Soul. The damage was very peculiar… Queen Toriel nodded.

            “Very well. Please tell us when you find out about the damage you saw. We will contact Captain Undyne about a meeting soon enough.” Queen Toriel said. Dr. Alphys nodded and left the room quickly. She just _knew_ she’d seen that type of damage before. But _where_?

\--Mafia!tale part 3!—

            The adult skeletons had quite the set up. Their home a nice flat on the seventh floor of an equally nice building. The doorman, an odd cat that smoked a joint of something, didn’t even blink as Papyrus bounded towards the elevator.

            “USUALLY, I USE THE STAIRS, BUT I DO NOT WANT YOU TO STRAIN YOURSELF CARRYING THE BABY BONES.” Papyrus shouted, which was a jarring experience in the admittedly roomy elevator.

            “Careful there, bro. You’re _rattling her bones_ with your awesomeness.” Sans said casually, apparently noticing how I jumped at the sheer volume of Papyrus’ voice.

            “I’ll tell you the same think I told my Paps, I’m four feet away from you and we’re indoors. I’m not deaf yet, there’s no need to yell.” I said, adjusting a giggling Paps on my hips as he nodded his head. Papyrus looked down at me in concentration for several moments.

            “… Perhaps you are right, human. I will endeavor to maintain a lower volume for the time being.” He said with a surprising amount of gentleness. He had a good voice when it wasn’t being drilled through my skull.

            “Thank you, Papyrus. Just call me Marcia.” I said as the doors opened. Papyrus smiled brightly and bounded down the hall, easily unlocking the door despite carrying adult Sans. I followed them inside and noticed how clean everything was, only a single sock lay on the floor with a small pile of post-it notes on top. Weird. Papyrus sat Sans down on the couch and gestured for me to take a seat as well before sitting down himself.

            “NO—Now, Sans, please explain why human Marcia’s baby bones look just like us.” Papyrus asked. Adult Sans scratched his head lightly.

            “…Well, remember our ‘cousins’ from UF and UT?” Papyrus nodded, “This is like that.” I frowned.

            “What?” I asked, not sure what the hell he was talking about.

            “Well, you see Marcia, sometimes different worlds touch briefly, enabling the inhabitants to cross over into the next one. Like branches of a tree knocking together. What Sans means to say is that the baby bones _are_ us, just from a different world. I am glad that you are looking after them. Most of the worlds we’ve encountered have us as orphans from a young age and raising ourselves. But it is unusual that a _human_ is doing so. Tell me, does the term ‘barrier’ mean anything to you?” Papyrus asked. I frowned a little.

            “Hmm… a little. I think, a very long time ago, human magicians tried to make one but failed. This was during a big war between monsters and humans, though so… is that what you mean?” Papyrus nodded.

            “They failed in our world as well, but it UF and UT they succeeded, trapping monsters underground.” I was feeling a little dizzy but… if I was understanding all of this correctly, there are multiple universes, and I’m in one of them.

            “Okay… tell me, the different… Sans and Papyrus’, are they… physically like you?” I asked. Sans relaxed.

            “Yeah, most of the time. There are some differences, of course, like US, SF, and that one universe where we’re human.” I nodded.

            “So… what you’re telling me, is that, for the most part, Sans is always shorter than his little brother?” I asked with a grin, baby bones Sans groaning loudly.

            “No! I’m the big brother! Not Paps!” Sans denied vehemently, “I’ll show you, Marcia! I’ll grow like a tree and Paps will be short forever!” Sans said passionately. I laughed and kissed baby bones Sans’ cheek.

            “Of course you will, baby. Now, not that this isn’t nice but… how do I get back?” I asked. Papyrus smiled.

            “Usually, you are pulled back naturally, though there is a way to force you back. But we save that for… less than pleasant universes.” Papyrus said mysteriously.

            “Alright then. I guess I’ll just… hang out here for a while. This’ll be fun, won’t it?” I asked baby bones Sans and Paps. Sans was still pouting but Paps giggled and squirmed, eager to run around his new environment. I just hope I never experience a ‘less than pleasant universe’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to do this yesterday, but homework took longer than expected. Oh yeah, /him/ in this chapter is a different /him/ than earlier. I just wanted to clarify. And yes, Sans does have more than 1 Stats. His situation is better than being possibly stuck in a time loop with a genocidal maniac. I also enjoyed briefly showing Asriel, though not many details just yet. The next Mafia Tale omake should be Marcia going home, but what universe is next, I wonder? And what happened to Marcia?
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please feel free to comment, request, or recommend. I feast upon your feedback.


	17. Old Memories and Old Friends

            Now that the visit is over with, it probably wouldn’t be a bad idea to take a shower.

            “Alright, I’m going to shower. Go on ahead and put on a movie. It’s still really muddy outside and your both still recovering.” I said, kissing their foreheads and setting them on the couch. After all that rain, it would be a bit boggy out, I should probably just wear a tank top rather than my usual t-shirt or sweater. I went to my bedroom and carefully selected my clothes, carefully avoiding the crop-tops I used to wear in high school. What wild days they were… but they didn’t start out that way.

_All the adults sneered and snapped at each other. The kids were no better. It wasn’t uncommon to see three or four bigger kids ganging up on a kid half their size._

_They were rude and filled with spite. After mom died, my dad was just sad, and in his sadness, he found solace in the amber bottles that he drained in quick succession. He forgot to be sad and was left with only anger._

_For a few months, I tended to the wounded souls around me and gained quite a few friends. But it didn’t stop the violence. No words ever could. That was when I learned that it was kinder to join the violence, to control the anger, than to bandage the wounds afterwards._

_They gave me a name after that. A title, really. The Bloody Queen as well as…_

The shower was so hot it was scalding, the temperature I preferred, actually, and I made quick work of it. The tank top and jeans fit snuggly, my sedentary lifestyle adding the barest amount of fat to fill in my clothes compared to the last time I wore them. I need to start working out again, the occasional fights at Grillby’s not an option. It wasn’t just me anymore… damn, it had been a while since I could say that, the events of my final year ending my ‘reign’ brutally. I had to cut ties with my old crowd, to protect everyone, including myself. I braided my dark and curly hair, just so it would be out of the way, and stepped out of the bathroom. Steam rolled out as I carried my dirty clothes to the laundry basket. I went to join the baby bones on the couch, an animated movie about wolves playing, when it happened.

            “Marcia, what’s that on your back?” Sans asked from my right, his phalanges brushing over my exposed shoulder blade. Ah, I almost forgot about it. My tattoo.

            “A tattoo, Sans.” I answered. Sans frowned and Paps leaned over to get a better look.

            “What’s a tattoo, Marcia?” Paps asked, clambering over to gently touch the inked skin.

            “A tattoo is when you use a needle and ink to place an image in the skin. Would you like to see it a little better?” I asked. Sans and Paps nodded, of course. I scooted forward and carefully pulled the back of my tank top up so they could see the tattoo, but not my chest. It had been a while since I had looked at it myself. Stretching to the top curves of my shoulders and down to almost the end of my ribcage was a pair of wings with bloodied tips sprouting from a cracked black spade symbol, also dripping with blood. It would be a little obscured by my bra straps, but they should be able to see it well enough.

            Curious phalanges traced the image, the sensation cool on my heated skin.

            “Cool! Can we get a tattoo?” Paps asked. I snorted.

            “Well, if it’s possible, maybe. After you’re a bit older. It does hurt a little and I wouldn’t recommend getting one if you can’t handle pain.” I said. Sans was quiet and simply sat back to watch the movie, his eyes lingering on the tattoo briefly as Paps followed his lead.

            “What does it mean?” Paps asked. I should have expected it.

            “Well, for me personally, it’s a reminder.” I said, memories flickering as I watched the wolf howl and pulled my tank top back down, “That I am my own person, I don’t need to bow to anyone or anything. Not even my own violence.” I said, not mentioning that it was, more or less, the symbol of my gang as well.

_…The Angel of Mercy._

            “…Wow. That’s so cool!” Paps said. I smiled at him and scooped him into my lap. At the brief pout from Sans, I pulled him into my lap as well and peppered indulgent kisses on their heads until they were both laughing and trying to push me away.

\--Time for a new OC!—

            Grillby’s was warm and relaxed, as per usual. The patrons were enjoying the atmosphere and chatting amongst themselves. I’d yet to be needed, though a few pretzels were ordered as soon as they were made. Looks like they were a hit. Sans and Paps were napping upstairs peacefully. I was about to go check on them when the door opened and, surprisingly, a human walked in. Even more surprisingly, I knew him. Damn. Jimmy hadn’t aged a day.

            Solidly build, like a linebacker, and with a tan complexion, I felt like I was sixteen again. He grew his hair out, the auburn locks now tied at his nap in a short ponytail, and he still didn’t have any facial hair. Something he cursed ever since he hit puberty. Pale blue eyes locked onto me across the room and he smiled, not surprised in the least.

            “What the hell are you doing here, Jimmy?” I asked with a small smile of my own. We weren’t supposed to see each other ever again, but I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t glad to see my right-hand man again. Jimmy strode confidently across the room, his flannel shirt rolled up to his elbows and the coveralls and boots making him look like a logger.

            “What? Can’t a man visit his best friend?” He asked, raising his arms for a hug. I happily reciprocated, noting how the monsters in the bar relaxed, “Damn, it’s great to see you again, Mars.” He whispered. I patted his back before pulling away. Reluctantly, he did the same.

            “Not that I’m not glad to see you, but why are you here, Jimmy?” I asked, sitting at the bar and gesturing for him to do the same. I almost snorted at how obvious the patrons were at trying to pretend like they weren’t listening in. Even Grillby was faking disinterest as he cleaned a cup and turned away, but his head was turned towards us, so it was still a little obvious.

            “Well, to be honest I’m… a little worried. Heard that you were working at a monster bar, and it’s catching a bit of attention in… less than stellar places. Thought that you were intent on hiding, Mars. _He_ practically runs this city.” Jimmy said. I was glad that I hadn’t been drinking. I sneered.

            “Do you really think I would have stayed here if I knew _that_?!” I snapped. I had hoped that _he_ was arrested or shot. Anything but still alive and free, “But I can’t just pack up now, damnit! I refuse to let his _shadow_ push me out of here. I got kids to think about, Jimmy. Can’t just do that to them…” I said. Jimmy’s eyes bulged.

            “Woah, wait! What? _You_ have kids? Holy shit…” Jimmy said, looking at me carefully, his eyes lingering on my left hand and my stomach. I rolled my eyes.

            “Adopted, you dumbass. I didn’t settle down with someone and have kids.” I said, smiling a little, “They’re great kids.” Jimmy’s expression lightened up.

            “Oh! I thought I missed out on giving your suitor a hard time! Don’t scare me like that, Mars!” Jimmy exclaimed, “Where are they? Must be really special for you to take them in. You never do things my halves.” Jimmy said.

            “Well, they’re actually sleeping upstairs. As long as you promise to be quiet, I’ll let you see them. They’re recovering from a bit of sickness. After they wake up, you can talk to them.” I said, standing up and leading him upstairs. Grillby looked a bit brighter than usual, not to mention a little tense. He was probably worried that Jimmy was a monster-phobe. But no, Jimmy didn’t actually care. None of my old crowd hated monsters. We all knew too well what it was like to be harshly judged for something you can’t help. He’d be fine. Unfortunately, I forgot one _tiny little detail_.

            “SON OF A BITCH! NO! NOT HAPPENING!” Jimmy screamed as he bolted back downstairs, almost tripping in his haste. The baby bones jolted awake just as he left the room and I was almost dying with laughter as I tried to catch him. Jimmy was _terrified_ of the undead. I ended up clutching my sides and leaning against the open door of the bar as Jimmy booked it on foot down the street, completely ignoring his truck.

            “Ha—Wait, J-Jimmy, n-no! It’s not—pft—not l-like tha-at!” I called out, trying to gather enough air to speak between laughing fits. Sans and Paps scurried downstairs and clung to me as I laughed. The entire bar was confused, though several looked pissed. I tried to calm myself as Sans and Paps just stared out at the rapidly disappearing man.

            “Marcia… who was that?” Paps asked, more than a little awake now. Sans just frowned. I took another deep breath before replying.

            “That… hah… that was Jimmy, an o-old friend of mine. He’s t-terrified of the un-un-undead! HAha! I c-completely forgot!” I said, desperately wiping my face from the stream of tears that had fallen. Sans’ expression faltered before he began laughing as well, Paps following soon after.

            “Mm…Mweh! Mweh-hehehe-heh!” Sans laughed.

            “Nyeh-heheheh-heh!” Paps cried out as they both clung to me. Laughter erupting in the bar as they realized what happened. Jimmy had looked into the room and saw the baby bones asleep, quickly jumping to the conclusion that they were skeletons (which they technically were). His fear of the undead so strong he refuses to go near cemeteries unless _absolutely necessary_. Soon, maybe in about an hour, he’ll realize that I didn’t just steal dead bodies to mother, and he’ll return.

            Chuckling a little, I lifted both of the baby bones up and made my way back to the bar where Grillby made popping sounds every now and then, but seemed much happier than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I slept really hard, about ten hours, and found the energy to type this up. Been sitting on it for a while, eagerly awaiting the chance to use it. Almost wanted to have Marcia /purposefully/ mislead Jimmy into thinking that she actually did have dead kids, but resisted. An honest, but hilarious mistake, was made instead. And cool, Marcia has a tattoo, but who is /he/, I wonder ;)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and feel free to comment, request, or recommend anything!


	18. Return of Jimmy and Alphys Cracks the Case (Mostly)

            It took Jimmy about fifteen minutes to shamefully make his way back into the bar. When he ducked his head through the doorway a small round of snickers broke out, including that odd crackling from Grillby. Jimmy glared at me from across the room.

            “Oh, I see how it is! I come all this way to see you and what happens? You _prank me_.” He whined pitifully as he made his way back to the bar and sat down across from me and the baby bones, “You could have _warned me_ , but _no_!” he muttered. Sans and Paps giggled.

            “Right, sorry about that Jimmy. I kind of forgot…” I said sheepishly. He glared at me and huffed, “Bright eyes is Sans and this is his little brother Papyrus, though I just call him Paps.” I introduced them. Jimmy grinned, though he seemed a little pale.

            “Sup. I’m Jimmy and… you’re monster kids, right? N-Not… the _undead_?” He asked nervously. Thankfully, they weren’t insulted by his question.

            “Nah. We don’t have a _bone_ to pick with you either.” Sans replied with a grin, causing Paps _and_ Jimmy to groan.

            “Nooo… terrible puns!” Jimmy dramatically whispered, “ _My only weakness_!” Jimmy had always been good with kids. His mouth runs away from him sometimes, but I never doubted that his heart was in the right place. San looked pleased that he had a new victim to torment with the occasional pun. Jimmy drummed his hands on the bar and I noticed a familiar symbol on his wrist, though I wasn’t the only one.

            “Hey, you have the same tattoo as Marcia! Why?” Paps asked reaching over to tap the back of Jimmy’s right hand. Jimmy offered his right hand so Paps could examine it.

            “Eh, all of the old gang got one. Just a small copy though, and I don’t have a spade, just a heart, Marcia’s the only one with a spade and the nerve to tattoo her upper back.” Jimmy said, “It was our symbol. We had… such lofty goals at first. Then that bas— _he_ came along and poisoned it all.” Jimmy said bitingly. I gave him a look.

            “Let’s not talk about _him_. Alright?” I snapped, Paps giving a low whine of distress. I sighed and peppered a few kissing over his scalp, giving Sans a few as well for good measure. When I looked up, Jimmy had a soft and gentle expression, “What?” He shook his head.

            “Nothing… you just… you looked like you did back then. _Before_ all of that stuff went down. It’s… nice.” He murmured, “You took care of a lot of people back then. Even after they gave you… crap for it. But you wouldn’t hear any of. Then you went from bandaging wounds to causing them, just to carve out a little bit of peace in our troubled town… it’s not fair, what happened.” I rolled my eyes at him.

            “It never is… But you really shouldn’t live in the past, Jimmy. It’s not healthy.” I said, but he only gave me a look.

            “Oh? Well, tell me then… what were you doing before you adopted them? Living it up or hiding?” _from yourself_ was never said, but I could feel it weigh down on me. It took… far too long to recover from almost having everything I was turned to dust. A shiver ran down my spine and a pulse of heat went through me. I could almost remember the sharp feeling of pressure all around me, trying to make me give in. _Trying to make me give up_.

\--With Dr. Otaku.—

            Dr. Alphys searched through her files, so sure she had seen _almost exactly_ the same damage on Marcia’s Soul somewhere before. She was even looking over her thesis for any kernel of knowledge. Then it hit her. She could remember Dr. Gaster working on something, looking into the integrity of the human Soul. His main point of interest was a computer rendered Soul _almost exactly_ like Marcia’s own.

_“It’s amazing what a human Soul can withstand. The human female barely survived the interference, but currently… her Soul is bleeding out almost all of the infected energy.”_

_A deep red-orange heart pulsed on the screen with bloody wisps leaving the cracked shell._

_“…It is unfortunate that she will likely never fully regain her original Soul color. Kindness would serve her well, but I suppose what she truly needs is Justice.”_

_The simulated heart bled out until it was a faded yellow, with just a touch of green._

The data was in Dr. Gaster’s files. She knew that now. It would take time to track them down, but if memory serves, Marcia wouldn’t remember Dr. Gaster’s last minute attempts to save her. He happened to be in the area at the time, trying to look into rumors of a forbidden branch of magic springing back up. Some human… had attempted to learn the art of Soul Binding. Unlike Soul Bonding, where two Souls form a symbiotic attachment as a sign of a deep relationship, Soul Binding bends the recipient to the will of the caster, crushing their Soul until they’re left with a hollow husk, filled with the magic of the caster. Death is a kindness in such situations… but how did Marcia survive _that_?

\--Looks like she found out, eh?—

            Jimmy went way back with Mars. He could remember meeting her when they were little. She was… ten, perhaps? And he was twelve. Neither of them had an easy household. Mars just happened to have a refuge in the gentle arms of her mother, Mrs. Jones. He had met Mrs. Jones once. She seemed so… fragile. Like all of life had just caved down on her and was barely holding on. He never told Mars but… he wasn’t surprised when she finally passed.

            But before that, Mars was a cute and optimistic little kid. All smiles and kindness, determined to change the world with a gentle hand. Even at the age of twelve and with an attitude the size of Jupiter, he couldn’t bring himself to hate Mars. Then he watched her grow, from a short distance that felt like they were an ocean apart. He watched her frantically try and warm the jaded and broken hearts around them. Watched as she was verbally, and occasionally physically, torn into for her efforts. Until, little by little, she became jaded and sarcastic. But she never lost her will to help others.

            It was a huge surprise when Marcia, gently little Mars with her first-aid kit always by her side, started fighting back. Began beating all who disagreed with her insistence that there was a better way than constant violence. It was irony at its best, but it worked. The jaded hearts began to respect little Mars until she wasn’t so little anymore. She grew beautifully and into a leader they admired. One that would rather talk it out, embrace the bitter, but wasn’t afraid to smack someone around to get the job done.

            He was her right hand man, and he failed her. He failed to see the danger in the soft-spoken and fragile snake that slithered into their lives. Then he watched her grow bolder, thinking it was natural. Until she grew violent, almost rabid. It finally hammered home that something was wrong when she almost beat a man to death for trying to jack a car. There wasn’t even anyone in it, no one was in danger, but she lost it. He never wanted to admit it but, at that moment, where Mars was standing over a still body with blood coating her hands, he was terrified of her. The sister of his Soul, and he was _scared stiff of what she had become_.

            He could remember arguing with her about her change in behavior, right there in the street. Watching her furious expression melt into confusion. She could barely remember throwing the first punch. Then she grew hysterical, clutching her chest with bloody hands, screaming about how much it hurt. That was when the tall, pale faced stranger glided over in a dark suit and hat. His smooth voice calming as he did something. Bloody orange light flooded the street and he could recall hearing Mars scream in fury, a flare of white light overtaking his senses.

            When he next woke up, all of it was over with. Mars had taken care of the traitor and explained that the snake used magic to try and force his will upon her. She didn’t remember the pale man and Jimmy never brought it up. The event was traumatic enough as it was. Then they had to separate, the snake was still alive despite his crimes, and might come looking for them.

            Jimmy was brought back to the present by Mars’ soft laughter as she held her (admittedly creepy) skeleton children close in her lap, sprinkling kisses on the two freely. It was almost like the snake never slithered into their lives. He could remember there were more than a few members of their gang that had a crush on their affectionate leader. Broken hearts charmed by the easy acceptance and affection of someone they respected. He decided, right then, that he would call up the old gang. Mars wouldn’t be able to hide for much longer, so what was the point of being separated? She’d need all the help she could get anyway.

            Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the fiery bartender, Grillby, watching Mars. He wasn’t sure, but it almost looked like the elemental was blushing, a faint wash of blue underneath his glasses. Inwardly, he grinned to himself. He always thought it was cute when someone got a crush on Mars. She’d never notice, her home life giving her a bleaker look on love, so he’d watch for now. If this interesting suitor proved worthy, he’d probably help out. He didn’t think many people would try and mess with Mars if they had to literally go through hellfire to get to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is all going down... not quite how I thought it would. But I literally could not hold back on Marcia's story any longer, I've literally had it down in my head for /months/? I think? Well, at the very least, I've known for weeks. Thank fuck I don't have regular verbal contact with any of you guys, cause I suck at keeping my story details secret. Seriously, it's all or nothing and sometimes I have to watch myself when replying to comments. I /hate/ keeping surprises, but I LOVE giving them!
> 
> Now that I've revealed too much, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to comment, request, or recommend whatever! Your commentary keeps me alive and mostly awake! As well as Determined!


	19. Photographs, Titles, and the Gang

            It was great to get back home and just relax. Sans and Paps were dressed in cute little footie pajamas and were ready for bed. Suddenly, I recalled the scrapbook. They never got to see it, did they?

            “Hey, Sans? Paps?” They both looked over at me.

            “What is it, Marcia?” Sans asked with drooping eyes. I pulled out the scrapbook.

            “Undyne gave it to me the other day… it’s from your papa’s things. Do you…?” I asked, but wasn’t able to finish the question. Sans and Paps looked shocked, suddenly very much awake. Finally, Paps tugged on Sans’ shoulder.

            “C’mon, Sans! We can show Marcia our baby bones pictures!” Paps whispered happily. Sans looked conflicted but finally relented.

            “C-Can… Can _we_ tell _you_ a bedtime story this time?” Sans asked, holding out his hands. I smiled softly and nodded, glad that the doors were locked and the lights were out, save for the bedside table.

            “Sure thing, sweetheart.” I said, sliding into bed. Paps and Sans cuddled into my sides, each one holding up one side of the scrapbook. The first picture was of a tall… _ ~~familiar~~_ pale monster. He wasn’t _quite_ a skeleton like Paps. If anything, his face resembled a mask, much like Sans’ face did. He stood proud, but undeniably happy, in front of two glass containers with little upside-down hearts. Souls? An odd little scrawl was scratched into the margins of the scrapbook, but I couldn’t read the strange language. The next few pictures were of the same two containers, but the Souls changed. Small bone bodies formed around them. The last picture of their development showed _really fucking small baby bones_ , gently curled into a fetal position.

            “Papa… Papa was a scientist. He was one of the last skeleton monsters around…” Sans began, gently pressing his free hand against his papa’s gentle smile.

            “He wanted kids! But without a partner… he had to use science!” Paps declared, pointing to the scribbled words I couldn’t read, “See? Right here, he says that ‘I can’t believe it worked’!” Sans turned the page. This time, it was filled with pictures of swaddled baby bones in a proud father’s arms. The next few pages were of the typical milestones in development. Crawling, awareness, probably speaking, and apparently magic. The last picture was of a tiny Sans with glowing blue eye sockets and levitating blocks with Paps cheering him on.

            “He taught us everything. Our letters and numbers. How to read and write. But… one day, he came back home…” Sans paused, uncertain of how to phrase the next part.

            “Scared. He came home scared.” Paps whispered, turning the page to an enlarged candid shot of them both sleeping, limbs tangled together with gentle smiles.

            “After that, he ran a lot of… tests. He wanted us to be stronger. That was when he gave us our… _other_ forms.” Sans said, turning the page to where there were several shots of puppy Paps and kitty Sans, uncertain on their feet but Determined. The next few pages were dedicated to holidays and special events. Ordered by time, as seen by the barely aware baby bones in party hats with little birthday candles on cupcakes in front of them. Quite a few seemed to be of Christmas, with the two of them opening up presents gleefully. A small handful were of the three skeletons together, Gaster always in a lab coat. I almost didn’t notice how the pictures become more recent as time went on… until they just stopped, the last picture being of Sans grinning cheekily at a flustered Paps with Gaster in the background laughing. Sans must have said one hell of a pun and snapped the picture before Paps could stop him. I almost jolted at the small sniffle to my left. It was Paps, his eyes filled to the brim with tears. I glanced at Sans and noticed he wasn’t much better. Gently, I closed the scrapbook and put it aside, easily gathering the weepy baby bones in my arms.

            “Oh, sweetie…” I whispered against their skulls as they clung to my chest. Paps suddenly relaxed against and began openly weeping. I noticed how Sans seemed to be trying to hold on. Gently, I kissed his skull, “He loved you so much… just let it out. It’s okay to mourn him.” That seemed to break his resolve, a keening wail breaking through as blue sparks erupted from his clenched eye sockets. The room took on a pale blue hue and small objects began to float. Inwardly, I was panicking a little, but I settled for gently whispering reassurances between soft kisses. I tried to project safety and gentleness with my actions. Eventually, the blue tinge faded, along with Sans’ desperate magic. His wailing breaking down into sobs as Paps shifted in my grip to hug Sans. I leaned back, drawing the blankets up as they tired themselves out. My shirt was completely soaked, but I couldn’t be bothered to change. I reached over and shut off the light. Sleep soon followed.

\--Kind of embarrassed I forgot about the scrapbook, to be honest.—

            The morning that came after was… strange. I woke up and looked down to see Sans and Paps still clutching my shirt. They looked… peaceful. I was actually kind of reluctant to wake them up, but Paps stretched and jostled Sans, waking them both up at the same time.

            “Mhm…” Paps hummed sleepily, trying to nuzzle into my chest and go back to sleep. Sans murmured and yawned widely, his eyes blearily looking up at me. He smiled, something incredibly relaxed about his expression.

            “Mornin’, mah.” Sans said. Paps instantly shot awake, his eyes wide in disbelief. To be honest, I felt the same… _he just called me ‘mah’_.

            “S-Sans!” Paps implored urgently. I barely registered the soft panic in his voice, something almost _burning_ in my chest with warmth, “I-I thought we agreed to _wait_!” they… they really thought of me as their mom? Tears sprung up in the corner of my eyes, Sans’ expression quickly flickering into panic and Paps looking like he was about to scream.

            “W-Woah! I-I’m s-sorry! I-I didn’t mean to—“

            “You called me mom… well, ‘mah’, really, but… do you… really think of me… _as your mom_?” I asked in no small amount of wonder. Sans’ face turned a pale blue as he nodded, Paps’ turning a similar shade of orange as he softly agreed. I laughed softly, nuzzling their startled features, “I’d be _honored_ to be your mom… for as long as you’d like.” I whispered, feeling a little choked up. Paps cheered and tightened his grip.

            “ _Sans! We’ve got a mom now!_ ” Paps declared.

            “Absolutely, cutie pa-tootie!” I said thickly. Today was a wonderful day.

\--That moment when I make you feel nervous.—

            Now that I was ‘officially’ their mom, the baby bones barely wanted to leave my side the whole evening. Grillby looked quite pleased and several of the patrons congratulated me. I had just delivered another batch of pretzels when it happened. The door creaked open and a face popped into view briefly, an expression of joy lighting their features before they pulled back out of view and whistled.

            “She’s really here, boys!” Instantly, the patrons tensed, but I was frozen. That face… _surely not_? Almost a dozen people barged into the bar with happy expressions. At the front was the cheeky bastard, Franky. He was a man made almost entirely of sharp angles, his features roughly hewn on a squat body. Dirty blond hair was smoothed back with a rouge grin as his dark eyes sparkled. He was dressed smartly in a dark red shirt and pressed black pants.

            “Oh, mon seul véritable amour!” Frank smoothly said in improved French, sliding up close to me and kissing the back of my hand, “Every day we were apart has just made your beauty stronger, my moon beam.” he said with a grin. Well, _that_ broke my shock. Distantly, I heard Sans growl from his perch on the bar counter as I snorted. The other guys that came in waited back, well used to Frank’s antics.

            “Then do me a favor and leave for a while longer, _Frank_. I could do without you speaking a language you barely understand.” I shot back with a smirk. Far from the type of guy to be easily wounded, Frank just laughed.

            “Oh, your wit is as sharp as ever, but I’ll have you know, I am completely fluent now! So, tell me moon beam, when will you finally make me the happiest man alive?” He asked plaintively.

            “Go charm a rattlesnake, Frank. Good lord…” I sighed in exasperation. He had really grown from the nervous little French nerd I saved from a back alley fight a few years back.

            “But moon beam, that’s what I’m _trying_ to do! But alas, your heart is always just beyond my reach! My spirit _weeps_ —“

            “Alright, Franky, you’ve had your turn! We didn’t come here to watch you try and woo Mars!” Bernie said, his voice deeper than I remember. His reedy body having filled out nicely over the years. Still dressed like a hobo though.

            “Actually, I kind of did.” Marcus commented from somewhere around the back. That sassy little salt shaker with more gray hair than any other guy his age always did enjoy watching Frank flail around. The one time, I _swear_ , just that _one_ _time_ I complimented his charm and suddenly, it’s like that was all the validation Frank needed to take the world by storm! Bernie hip-checked Frank out of the way and pulled me into a hug.

            “Okay, this is great and all, but _why are you guys here_!?” I demanded as Bernie swung me around.

            “Jimmy called and gave us the all clear!” Marcus said from the back, “Did you really adopt?” a murmur of agreement rose up.

            “Yep. Boys, meet my baby bones. This is Sans and Paps. Sans, Paps, meet my boys.” I declared. Frank moved forward to introduce himself but Sans growled and snapped his teeth at him.

            “Mon dieu… Yeah, they’re yours alright. Got their mama’s _bite_.” Frank said with a wary look. Sans looked _entirely_ too pleased with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May have gone overboard with how many showed up, but don't worry. We'll get a bit more of Frank in the future. I wonder how Grillby took that... hmm...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to, as always, comment, request, or recommend!
> 
> Oh, and Frank's French is as follows: "My one true love" and "My god", according to the help of google translate.


	20. Moving Along.

            “My moon beam, tell me, does the manly sweat accentuate my musculature properly from where you are?” Frank asked, lifting up a box of movies over his head with a grin.

            “Frank, if you don’t move your ass, I’m going to put _you_ into a box and ship you to a third world country!” Bernie said, lifting one end of the couch into the moving truck. Most of the guys decided to move on after meeting up, but a few stayed behind. Which was quite convenient because I managed to secure a house in a decent neighborhood. Sans and Paps were taking a battery of tests with Alphys to determine their schooling level before I enroll them while I moved all of our shit.

            Almost everything was gone. I didn’t have much. All that was left was a box from my closet. Inside was a few tokens from my… more violent days. I hadn’t opened it since I moved in, but I already knew what was in it. Not like it could change between then and now. Kick ass boots, folded sleeveless jacket (because younger me was a jackass), and reinforced elbow length gloves. Maybe a few shivs that I kept as trophies. All covered with blood stains. Yeah… not necessarily pleasant, but I was sort of attached to them and didn’t want to get rid of them. Not to mention how bad it would look if someone noticed me throwing them away. With I sigh, I carried the last box into the moving truck. The renters would come in next week.

            When I stepped outside, I noticed one of my neighbors watching me with pursed lips. I just smiled and handed Frank the last box.

            “Sweet, we done here, Mars?” Jimmy asked, waiting until I nodded to close the back of the moving truck, “Great, let’s go. The drive isn’t bad, but I’d like to get it over with before traffic sets in.” I climbed in alongside Frank, Bernie, and Marcus. I wasn’t exactly _sad_ to go. Basically lived like a hermit since I moved in.

\--What awaits Marcia at her new home?—

            It was a nice little house. Three bedrooms and a good sized backyard with a privacy fence. It was nestled in a lower-middle class neighborhood that, honestly, could have been anywhere. Naturally, my neighbors were all monsters, but I didn’t mind. I wasn’t very social anyway and the location was more for the baby bones than myself. I imagine there will be a bit of gossip floating around for a while. To the left of my new home was a nearly identical house where a strange bear looking monster was sitting on the porch with wide eyes as Jimmy pulled up the moving truck.

            I hopped out and went to unlock the front door as the guys started unloading stuff. The inside looked nice. I mean, I _had_ seen the inside before. Cosmetically, it was a lot like my previous house, but the floors were a bit darker and the walls a few shades closer to tan than the old white walls I had. I left the house to help bring things in. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the tall bear monster looking anxious. I figured there would be a few nervous Nellies, I mean, I was a _human_ moving into their neighborhood. So, to at least _try_ to be nice, I gave the monster a warm smile and went back to carrying boxes.

            It took over almost an hour to finish carrying everything inside. Every box was put into the relevant room and all the furniture was put up. Even my bed. I was fucking exhausted, but it was about time I picked up Sans and Paps.

            “Left your bike in the driveway, Mars. We’re going for a drink at Grillby’s.” Jimmy said, “Say ‘hi’ to your baby bones for me.” I laughed a little at how uneasy he looked saying that and nodded.

            “Alright, I’ll give ‘em a big kiss too! Just for you!” I cooed, watching his face turn a pale shade of green with humor. Heh… he still wasn’t over how close to the dead my baby bones look. Frank grinned and blew a kiss.

            “Don’t forget _my_ love, moon beam!” He calls as the truck drives off. I snorted and got on my bike, starting it up and pulling out of the driveway. I was about to go when the monster from earlier signaled to me. I give a little gas and pull up next to them.

            “Yeah?” I ask, looking up at the oddly nervous monster. Well, odd for the fact that they were so much bigger than I was. Their fur was a dark brown that offset the cream colored sweater vest they wore. They even seemed to have a dorky pair of glasses. If they didn’t look so nervous, I would have laughed at how cute they were altogether.

            “Uhm… Are you going to live here from now on?” They asked nervously in a deep timbre.

            “Yep. Until I move, that is… look, I get it if you’re nervous and all, but don’t worry. I’m not that social and the location was for my cute little baby bones than anything else. As long as you’re cool with them, you’re cool with me. I don’t want any trouble.” I said, watching with amusement as their anxiety drained away.

            “Oh, t-that’s… nice. I’m Barry, by the way. May I ask who you’re talking about? You seem a bit young by human standards to have children.” Barry asked, and _damn_ , was the big lug adorable! I smiled.

            “Oh, I’m Marcia. Sans and Papyrus are my baby bones, by adoption of course. Heh… I doubt I would have been able to give birth to them… eh, you’ll see in a bit. I’m about to go pick them up. See you around, Barry!” I said, securing my helmet and driving off. If all my neighbors were like that, I doubt I’ll find any trouble. Pft… Barry the _bear_ monster. What a world…

\--Ah, now for a simple visit~!—

            Alphy’s lab was actually quite… well, obvious. A large and semi-intimidating building with the word ‘lab’ painted in giant red letters above the doorway rested at the end of a lonely road. A bit out of the way, but the building looked so… _dorky_ somehow that I just wasn’t intimidated. I should have been but… nope. I parked my bike and walked up to the doors, not surprised in the least when they opened automatically.

            The first thing I saw was two large figures in the middle of the lab. From behind, they appeared to be monsters with business attire, though a much smaller monster stumbled around their feet. It looked like a small goat child with a green and yellow striped sweater. Paps babbled happily with the cute kid—pft. _Kid_.—as Sans seemed content to just lean back and watch from a small chair. His eyes flickered up and… _fuck_ , kid’s expression _literally_ lit up, his cheekbones covered in powder blue blush as he happily cried out.

            “Mah!” Sans said, rushing past the large monsters and transforming, Paps not too far behind him. They both tackled me to the ground, eagerly sniffing at my clothes and giving me small licks, since hugs were a bit difficult with their current form.

            “Haha! Alright, you two!” I declared, kicking my feet to give me enough momentum to sit up so I could sprinkle kisses on the two squirming baby bones. After a few moments, they turned back just so they could wrap their arms around me and cling. I sighed, enjoying the warm affection I felt. A deep voice cleared their throat and I looked up. Oh. Holy shit, it’s Asgore Dreemurr, and his wife Toriel, leaders of the monsters. Asgore looked… a little wary but rather pleased. Toriel just looked thrilled and rather motherly. Both monsters were covered in white fur and an odd cross between goat and cow, though Asgore’s golden hair looked rather like a mane.

            “Howdy, I assume you are Marcia Jones?” Asgore asked. Wordlessly, I nodded, “Then perhaps we may talk over some tea?”

            “Sure thing, sir. Is this grown up talk or can I keep holding the baby bones?” I asked, gently jostling the two. Sans huffed and gripped my jacket tighter, glaring at Asgore like that was _actually_ a good idea, “Sans, sweetheart, I appreciate the support, but uhm… maybe don’t try and glare _a literal king_ into submission, yeah?” I said, kissing the edge of his frown. He whined a little at how easily I destroyed his ‘tough guy’ persona but didn’t comment. Asgore laughed good-naturedly and shook his head.

            “It’s quite alright if they remain. We plan on having our son, Asriel, remain with us as well.” Asgore assured me. Said child skipped over to Toriel and happily cuddled into her warm embrace. At least, I _assume_ it’s warm. Sure as hell _looks_ warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than i'd like, but I didn't know how else to end the chapter. I also completely forgot what they were supposed to talk about and it had been so long since I updated, so here we go! It's been... busy, let's go with that.
> 
> Anyway, i'm tired af, so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to comment, request, or even recommend!


	21. Tattle Tales and Finale of Mafiatale!

            Grillby carefully engulfed another glass in fire and wiped off the leftover ashes with a clean cloth, just as four humans came in. If Grillby wasn’t mistaken, they were Marcia’s acquaintances. Jimmy, he recognizes, as well as the oddly, and irritatingly flirtatious French speaker, Frank. The other two Grillby couldn’t quite place. Dogamy and Dogaressa relaxed once they identified the newcomers, prompting L.D. and G.D. to relax as well. Jimmy smiled brightly and sat down at the bar.

            “Hey, Grillby. Me and the boys would like a round of beer, if you’re serving.” Jimmy declared cheerfully, “Just finished helping Mars unpack in the new house. Nice place. Good neighborhood too.” Frank snorted as the man with salt and pepper hair huffed.

            “Heh… not really much stiff competition considering where we came from, Jimmy. Looks real peaceful. Mars will love it, long as her ‘baby bones’ can keep her from going stir crazy.” The thin one commented next.

            “How she stayed down for so long, I’ll never know. Our ‘Bloody Queen’ could never stand doing nothing. Always had to be one the move. Practicing her fighting moves. Patching our sorry asses up. Anything and everything, you bet she was the first to hop to it.” Grillby handed out dark bottles of beer to each of them, “Ah, sorry ‘bout that. I’m Bernie. You probably already know Jimmy.”

            “And who could forget Frank? I’m Marcus. It’s great to know that someone’s looking after our Mars. ‘Specially with that no-good-dirty-rotten-snake running a pit in this very town.” The man Grillby now knew as Marcus said. Grillby felt a sizzle travel down his back.

            “…Who?” Marcus blinked slowly for a moment before swallowing a mouthful of beer.

            “Ya don’t know? Oh… well…” Marcus looked over at Jimmy for guidance. Jimmy rolled his shoulders and leveled an odd look at Grillby. It was… as though he was being weighed for something. Some important task or mission, perhaps. It had been a while since he had felt so measured.

            A smaller… much more condensed part of him spat at the ominous tone Marcus spoke of this mystery individual. Recalling, briefly, the _‘he’_ from when Jimmy first came into his bar. How quickly Marcia bristled. Grillby didn’t like it. Not one bit. But he contained that arrogant spitfire general he used to be. Now was not the time, nor the place, for that. Finally, Jimmy nodded, having somehow judged Grillby worthy of this oh-so pertinent information.

            “You already know Mars ran a…. well, a gang, a few years back, right?” Grillby nodded, “It all started when she gained a bit of… _infamy_ in our small town. She wrangled us together and wouldn’t take any shit. From anyone. Then, one day, she saves this scrawny little fella. Timothy. We all laughed, of course, cause just like a fair portion of the gang, Timothy fell head over heels for Mars. Followed her around like a lost puppy. Mars, well you know how she is. She humored him but didn’t let it go farther than that.” Frank nodded, his expression rather somber.

            “Yes… everything was alright for a while. Then we started to… _notice_. Something was off with our moon beam. She’s always so sweet, but then, she’d suddenly snap.” Frank muttered over the lip of a beer bottle before taking a hearty swig, “Never raised her hand at any of us, but mon dieu, heaven help the poor fool she was fighting when it happened. Used to be our Angel of Mercy but… soon her wings were covered in blood. Never killed anyone but… it wasn’t easy to watch her come down from that.” they all nodded, their backs tense and gaze almost lost. Jimmy sighed and picked up where Frank left off.

            “She didn’t want us to worry but we could tell she was terrified. And that little shit-snake Timothy just kept creeping closer and _closer_. He had magic, ya see, but not the kind any decent folk would ever use unless in desperation. And the little shit was _playing_ her. Twisting her into something else like a fucking marionette. It all came to a head when she almost beat a man to death. My memory is a little… fuzzy of around this time. Someone came across us and did… something. Next thing I remember, Mars tells me she handled it.” Jimmy spat, “But she had to separate from us. The snake was still alive. So, imagine my surprise when, years later, I hear word of Mars hanging ‘round a monster bar right in that snake’s territory. Can’t believe she didn’t even know…” Jimmy shook his head. Grillby felt his fire dim before spiking sharply. It was only his superb control that kept him from exploding. The royal guardsmen growled viciously and the few pedestrian monsters in the bar murmured unhappily.

            “T-That… That _fucking bastard tried to Soul Bind her?!_ ” Grillby bit out sharply. Every monster knew of that cursed branch of magic. Being acutely aware of Souls, no monster would dabble in that type of magic. Sure, in battle, a monster may use magic to change the color of a human Soul, but that was just a layer. A… restriction, of a kind. Not actually going through and changing the Soul down to the core. That would require almost shattering it, if the human was phenomenally lucky and strong. It was a miracle that Marcia was even alive, let alone functioning. Soul Bound individuals, if they survive the process, have been known to be… not right. They seem completely empty of anything but the primary emotion of their new color. Attack dogs at best, but broken regardless.

            It galled him that anyone would do that to Marcia. Especially after he had seen how sweet and caring she was to Sans and Paps. Marcia was… a woman of admirable strength. Without a doubt. He knew that, within the day, the entire royal guard would know of Marcia’s past troubles. Even without Marcia being the guardian of the late royal scientist’s children, this ‘Timothy’ would find himself hunted down quite viciously. Soul Binding was a cursed branch for a reason. If he could help it, he would finish the wet coal bag himself.

\--Marcia and the mafia final!—

            Visiting with the adult Sans and Paps was interesting. They certainly had an interesting dynamic going on between them. I was just listening to adult Papyrus’ very energetic story about how adult Sans got arrested by accident when the door was kicked down by a familiar fish lady.

            “EH-YO! WHAT’S UP PUNK ASS BITCHES?” Undyne shouted at the top of her lungs. The only real difference I could see was that she wore a suit with suspenders rather than armor. Besides that well… they were nearly identical. This Undyne looked at me in surprise before letting out an unholy shriek that set my baby bones off. Paps hiding in my arms and Sans trying to growl and cover his non-existent ears at the same time.

            “Undyne! Please cease your loud noises!” Adult Papyrus pleaded. Abruptly, she stopped and stared in bewilderment.

            “A-Ah… SANS, WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU GET A BABY MAMA?!” I fell back laughing, harsh snorts rattling my throat as adult Sans groaned as adult Papyrus tried to rein in Fancy-Undyne.

            “Bahaha! Snk! F-Flipping ‘ell! Eh-hehehe!” I crowed, barely managing to force my eyes open to see adult Sans with a deep wash of blue over his cheek bones.

            “Undyne, they’re not my kids. It’s the same as Cherry and Stretch. Remember them?” adult Sans explained. I giggled breathlessly and tried to remember how to breathe again. When I finally gathered myself again I saw Fancy-Tuna’s eyes glaring down at me.

            “So… that means that you’re taking care of them? Heh… ya look weak.” Fancy-Tuna spat. I grinned and sat up.

            “Oh, so does _every_ fish stick wanna piece of me or am I just phenomenally lucky?” I gently handed my baby bones to adult Papyrus, “Cause I’m more than willing to kick your ass!” I’d been wanting to face Undyne in a spar, but I guess another dimension’s version was just as good Fancy-Tuna raised her arms and darted towards me eagerly. Just before we could come into contact, the world seemed to ripple as I was tugged back to a familiar doorway with my baby bones at my feet.

            “…Marcia?” Sans asked softly. I didn’t realize I hadn’t moved for a solid two minutes.

            “…Damnit.” I muttered before sighing, “Yeah, baby bones?” I asked.

            “Can we go in now?” Sans asked. I picked Sans and Paps up, “Yeah. Sorry about that. I just… really wanted to fight Undyne. Damnit.” I opened the door to Grillby’s, feeling a little salty. Grillby himself paused in the middle of wiping the counter and smiled at me. Eh… home sweet home, I guess…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that i'd been gone for so long! The holidays and upcoming finals kicked my ass. Just... Super busy and shit. I ah... forgot what Marcia was supposed to talk about with Asgore and Toriel, so hopefully i'll remember soon. i'm feeling pretty wiped out, so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Feel free to comment, request, or recommend and shit~! Fucking love feedback.


	22. Little Talks and Marcia Takes on Abusive UF

            It was a surprisingly domestic scene. The baby bones insisted on staying firmly in my lap when we sat down at a large table. The king and queen sat across from us with the little prince in Queen Toriel’s lap. I was quite nervous as to what they were going to ask about, but it couldn’t be too bad since the kids were here.

            “So, Ms. Jones… we hear you’ve found a new home.” Queen Toriel stated. Oh dear. The royal _we_. Am I in trouble?

            “Yeah. Just moved in today. It’s a good neighborhood.” I said, feeling a bit nervous. But they seemed pleased.

            “Good. I understand that they were being tested for schooling earlier?” Queen Toriel said. I nodded, “Education is quite important. Tell me… what are your plans?”

            “Plans?” I said, blinking in confusion. That was a little vague. Queen Toriel nodded before clarifying.

            “Yes, your plans. School takes up a good amount of time, what else will you be doing? We know you work at Grillby’s, as well as an auto shop, but what else will you do?” I hummed a bit.

            “That’s a pretty good question… but I’m stalling, to be honest…” I hummed lightly and leaned back, “All my life I’ve been doing… _something_ at least. But I’ve become a bit of a recluse these past few years. I guess I’ll try and keep up with old friends more often when I’m not working. See about maybe keeping an eye out for those nasty websites.” I mused, unsure as to what she was getting at.

            “You aren’t interested in a higher education?” I laughed.

            “I feel too _old_ for that now. Besides, I don’t know what I’d go in for. I’ve never really had an ambition that required a college education.” _Protect what’s mine_. Hardly a degree for _that_. Queen Toriel hummed and nodded.

            “We have… _heard_ about your past dealings. About the gang and the… _Soul Incident_.” Queen Toriel said evenly. I reflexively sneered.

            “Oh, yeah. That reminds me, I should probably see about building contacts. An old friend told me that… _snake_ has a nest in this city. There’s no way I can remain in the shadows and keep the baby bones so… eventually, _he’ll come_.” I said, taking in the shocked and regal anger in their expressions, “And if I have my way, he ain’t walking away from our fight again. By crook or by hook, I’ll see that he pays.” I declared, boldly staring at them, almost challenging them to say otherwise. But they nodded.

            “His crimes, though aged, are quite severe. By our special laws alone, he’d be executed. And the type of magic he has attempted… no magic user has been able to resist perfecting the craft. We have no doubt he has bound several Souls by now.” King Asgore said, finally speaking, “It speaks highly of you that you’ve managed to survive breaking the binding, though the experience has changed you.” I nodded, already aware that a bloodlust lingered still in my veins and my tolerance towards others has greatly fallen since then. King Asgore looked at Queen Toriel for a long moment before they both nodded.

            “We greatly approve of this adoption though… we have a request.” Silently awed, I nodded, “We wish for not only Sans and Papyrus to continue seeing the Royal Scientist Dr. Alphys, but for you to as well. The damage to your Soul is… worrying. Ah, but we’ve kept you long enough. I imagine the ‘baby bones’ would like to see their new home?” Paps nodded so hard his skull rattled.

            “Yes! Bye Asriel! Come on, mama! I wanna see the new house!” I snorted and kissed the top of Paps’s rambunctious head.

            “Hey now, you’re forgetting someone. _Two_ , actually. Don’t you think they’d like a proper goodbye?” I asked in amusement, silently watching as it dawned on Paps who he forgot.

            “OH! I’msosorryKingAsgore,sirandQueenTorielIdidn’tmeantoberude!” Paps babbled, his words flowing without pause. Thankfully, the royal duo didn’t take offense. They both smiled softly and chuckled in amusement, King Asgore’s a deep rumble that was complimented by his wife’s light chuckle.

            “It’s perfectly alright, little one. We won’t keep you any longer. Have a good day, children. Ms. Jones.” Queen Toriel softly spoke, her husband echoing the sentiment.

            “Bye Papyrus! Sans! It was nice seeing you, Ms. Jones!” Prince Asriel proclaimed. I laughed and nodded, allowing Paps to drag me outside with an excited chatter of little substance. Mostly just happy babbling about his unexpected playdate with Prince Asriel and his excitement over our new house. Sans was a lot quieter but seemed quite happy regardless. Good. I’m glad they had a good time.

\--As a Christmas/wintertime holiday gift, Marcia meets abusive Underfell duo—

This time, I wasn’t going to work at Grillby’s when it happened. I was actually just about to make breakfast before taking the baby bones to Dr. Alphys for a check up. One minute I was exiting my bedroom, the next I was in a snowy forest. It was quite cold, my sneakers not build for the weather, though the jacket I carried from my closet helped keep the worst of the chill away. Behind me was a large door with the symbol I knew to the be the royal insignia. Up ahead in the distance appeared to be a gate of some kind. Though the space between the bars was too big to properly keep anyone out. With a sigh, I set out to the gate. I doubted I could open the large doors behind me on my own.

Within short order, I felt like I was being watched, though casual glances to the woods on either side revealed nothing. I skipped over a large branch in the way and kept going, pausing only when a heavy snap cracked the air behind me. Something had broken it… I kept going, a tense feeling building up, as well as excitement. My life had been pretty domestic as of late… the old sense of blood lust faded but still very much present. When I finally approached the gate, noting with some amusement that there were large spikes on the top, heavy footsteps crunched against the snow behind me. I stopped just as a deep voice grumbled behind me.

“Hey… don’t you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand…” I turned my body and froze. Standing there, barely reaching my chest, was a sweaty, red-eyed version of Sans. He wore a red sweater, stained and well-worn along with a black leather jacket lined with white fur. A gold tooth gleamed in his sharp smile. Curiously enough, a spiked leather collar with a hanging chain rested around his neck. That’s… an odd aesthetic.

“Oh. Sans… well, an edgy Sans. How are you?” I asked, remembering how laid back the other Sans I met was. He seemed surprised, his hand twitched, showing off the sharp phalanges.

“…How do you know me? Are you… a different Sans?” He asked, confusion twisting his features. I shook my head.

“Nah, I’m just me. I take care of baby bones… er, you and Paps. They’re not with me right now, though.” Sans relaxed at that.

“Oh… heheh… well, you should probably get going. You don’t want Boss to see you.” He said, growing nervous as more beads of sweat dropped down the side of his skull. I frowned at that.

“Why not? I’d be more than happy to meet him. Aw, is he super tall and edgy? My baby bones was so put out when… eh, snazzy suit wearing adult Sans wasn’t as tall as his brother.” I giggled, but Sans just looked close to panicking.

“N-No, seriously, lady, you don’t want Boss to see you—“

“SANS, YOU LAZY CUR, WHERE ARE YOU?!” a surprisingly harsh voice shouted from the other side of the bridge. Sans jumped and began to shake horribly.

“P-Please, stay out of sight!” He whispered urgently and quickly ran past me to the tall figure on the other side. It was Papyrus, obviously. I’d recognize that face anywhere. But he seemed… sharper, more harsh than either version I’d seen before. His teeth were vicious and he glared angrily out at the world. His outfit was dark and comprised mostly of dark red and black. He couldn’t see me, somehow, and focused solely on Sans. “Y-Yeah, Boss?” he said, still shaking hard enough that I could hear his bones rattling from over here. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t right _at all_. Despite this not being _my Sans_ , I still couldn’t help but see him like he was my baby bones. This new… _Papyrus_ , seemed so far removed from either version I was familiar with. Like lighting, Papyrus struck Sans across the face, Sans’ small body flying into the ground without even a _whimper_. Instantly, my body was moving. I would not _stand_ for this.

“YOU USELESS BAG OF BONES! WHY WERE YOU NOT AT YOUR STATION?” Papyrus roared, a bone instantly appearing in his hand as he started to swing downwards at the still body of Sans. I was there, gripping Papyrus’ leather covered forearm. For a long moment, he seemed shocked. His eye sockets wide and empty. Then he grinned, but I cut him off before he could say anything.

“Back. The _fuck off **, Papyrus**_.” I sneered, putting enough force to make him stumble back a few steps.

“LOOKS LIKE YOU’RE _NOT_ COMPLETELY USELESS, _BROTHER_. YOU’VE BROUGHT ME A HUMAN! I SHALL TAKE THEIR SOUL AND GET THE RECOGNITION I TRULY DESERVE!” Papyrus proclaimed entirely too loud.

“The only thing happening here, is _you_ getting your ass kicked! You may not be my baby bones, but I’ll still whoop your ass!” He sneered at me.

“HE IS WEAK! I MUST BE SEEN AS THE STRONGEST AS HEAD CAPTAIN! DISCIPLINING HIM ENSURES THAT I KEEP MY PLACE AS THE STRONGEST!” he proclaimed. I spat at his feet.

“You are the _weakest_ bastard I’ve ever met! You’ve all but abandoned the only family you have! For _power_! Your overinflated self-worth is only because you abuse those beneath you! You’re no better than a rabid _dog_!” I snapped. He sneered at me and raised a gloved hand, red power leaking around him. I’ve never fought against magic, so I wasn’t taking any chances. My blood _sang_ with violence as I shot forward, tilting my body away from the bones he summoned to attack me.

“WE SHALL SEE WHO IS WEAK AFTER _THIS_!” he called, a large dragon skull appearing behind him and vibrating with power. Red light flooded the draconian skull and shot out at me. I couldn’t run, so I stood there and allowed it to wash over me, the heat unbelievable.

**-5 HP**

A yellow light flickered over my skin as Papyrus looked startled and… almost afraid. I didn’t gloat. I just struck out, my fist crashing against the metal plating covering his ribcage. He flew backwards and slammed into a tree, snow covering his body.

“He’s you _brother_ , Papyrus. Family. I cannot describe the amount of disappointment I feel knowing that my precious little Paps has a counterpart that understands so little about _true strength_. If you were stronger, you would be able to train Sans yourself. To shelter him from those that would hurt him until he can stand on his own. But you’re so weak you don’t even _try_. Perhaps when you finally understand what it means to truly _lead_ and be _strong_ , you can have him back. But until then, I shall take him in and _care_ for him like you could not.” I declared hotly, turning my back and marching over to Sans’ shaking form. I crouched beside him, taking in the small trembling and distant gaze. He’s having a panic attack. Softly, I crooned and sang the old lullaby that soothed my baby bones that first night, the foreign words washing over Sans and slowly, he relaxed. I kept my arms open, quietly inviting him into my embrace whenever he was ready. After several long moments, he focused on reality and looked up at me, wobbly red tears leaning heavily over the rims of his eye sockets. With a small sob, he threw himself into my arms. Carefully, I scooped him up and stood. A glance over my shoulder revealed an awed Papyrus, his expression soft and confused.

“I-I…I do not understand… Kindness is a weakness and yet…” I huffed and shook my head.

“It’s only a weakness among those who are inherently weak. A great king can afford to be benevolent. A cruel one… not so much. If they only follow you because they’d die otherwise… you’re doomed to be killed and swiftly forgotten. If they are loyal, however… but, with any luck, you will learn. And, maybe, if I deem you worthy, you may approach Sans to try again.” It was, after all, ultimately Sans decision. I walked away then, and wasn’t surprised when the world changed as I stepped across the bridge, Sans shaking form still settled in my arms. I wonder if it’s who I’m touching that goes with me or some other reason? Oh well, for now, I need to introduce… Red to my baby bones and begin the healing process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hey, look! I updated! Originally, I was going to do a take on Six bones and Comic Papyrus, but i'll save that for later. I finally got a new computer, courtesy of my dad as a belated birthday present and a Christmas present. If you guys want to see Marcia take on any other universes, feel free to suggest!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! feel free to comment, request, or recommend! And a happy holidays and New Years to you guys!


	23. Learning is Essential

            The baby bones had yet to actually see the house, so I couldn’t wait for their reactions. If their excited chatter at the cute neighborhood was any indication, I think they’ll love it. I slowly pulled into the driveway, the garage door already open. Oops. Must have forgotten to close it…

“Alright, baby bones, the good news is that there are enough rooms for each of you to have your own room. Bad news is that I don’t have beds for you guys yet. Or much in the way of furniture.” I said, pulling off my helmet and going to shut the garage door. Paps looked like he was seconds away from shifting, his legs moving restlessly.

“Sans! We can have our own rooms!” Paps whined in excitement before freezing at the conflicted expression on Sans’ face, “Later! When we’re too big to share a room!” he quickly amended.

“That sounds great, bro.” Sans sighed in relief. I snorted a little and opened the door, scarcely having time to blink before Paps shot past me, Sans in his wake at a much more sedate pace.

“Wow! I love everything about this house!” Paps exclaimed from farther in the house. I laughed and walked inside, closing the door behind me. Paps had shifted and was currently sliding across the hardwood floors with Sans giving chase.

“Easy there! No need to break the house we literally just moved into!” I called out. Sheepishly, Paps slid to a stop just in time for Sans to pounce on top of him with the oddest giggle I’d ever heard. Unable to resist, Paps joined in as the play fought a little more. Clearly, they liked the house.

\--Fire Bae—

To be honest, he offered the job in part for necessity and in part to keep an eye on Marcia. Now, he couldn’t imagine _not_ having the feisty lady making pretzels and helping serve customers. He’d never seen her so… _worried_ though. She drummed her hands along the bar nervously, occasionally sparing a hand to run through the riotous dark curls that rested around her face.

“…Is something bothering you?” he asked, causing Marcia to jump slightly, amber eyes looking at him in surprise. She huffed sheepishly.

“Of course not. Dr. Alphys is just mediating on my behalf to the principal of a really nice school for monsters near my house. What do I have to be nervous about? It’s not like Sans and Paps might have trouble interacting with their peers. Or that said peers _may_ take issue with my guardianship. No, not a thing to worry about.” Marcia said bitterly. When she put it like that… he could see where the issue might be.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, Marcia. You have a solid list of character references, namely my King and Queen, Captain Undyne, Dr. Alphys, and even myself.” She looked rather surprised, “Indeed. Your work ethic is commendable.”Grillby jested, causing her to snort and relax slightly.

“Hah… thanks, Grillby. You’re right. I’m worrying too much.” Marcia murmured.

“There’s been investigations into the forum you mentioned. We have a team narrowing down who’s who and where they are. So far, the information they’ve gathered is quite… disturbing. They may have connections to… _Timothy_.” Grillby spat. Marcia froze.

“ **Who the fuck told you about him _._** ” Marcia growled. It was rather… intimidating to have her demeanor change so suddenly. But he wouldn’t be cowed by her displeasure.

“Your friends… they seemed reluctant, but it’s good to know. We’re all prepared in case… _strangers_ come along trying to ask questions about you.” Grillby said firmly, “It also had the unexpected benefit of cementing our approval of you. Most Soul Bound humans die shortly after all is said and done. Those that do not… are usually empty shells of their former selves.” Marcia grimaced with a peculiar sneer. After several long moments she sighed.

“Fine… I’m not happy that Jimmy told you, but it’s good that you know. Especially if I start… acting weird again…” Marcia muttered bitterly, “It’s a bit of a sore spot though, so can we talk about something else?” Grillby nodded his head.

“Very well then. How do you plan on getting them to school?” Grillby asked, more than willing to change the subject.

“Well, I’ll take them in the mornings, if possible, and pick them up in the afternoon. If they happen to live close enough for a bus route or carpooling, that’ll be fine with me. Eh, I’ll probably need a list of ‘dependable adults’ for the school to call in case of an emergency, won’t I? Hmm… I might put you on that list, if you don’t mind.” Marcia said casually. Grillby froze and stared for what felt like ages.

“I… I would be honored.” Was all he could say. Marcia hummed softly with a smile.

“Somehow, I doubt I’ll be occupied while you’re free to pick up my baby bones, seeing as how I’m working for you and all, but it’s better to be safe than sorry.” Marcia replied. Grillby chuckled. It was true. The odds weren’t great. But still… it was… _touching_ that Marcia trusted him that much. Though he imagined that, should he ever need to use his privilege, Sans would be less than pleased. He picked up another glass and set about cleaning it. Overall, a very productive day.

\--Can you catch the pun?—

I feel like crying. Why do I feel like crying? They’re just going to fucking school! _But they look so fucking cute in matching outfits and backpacks with nervous but excited expressions!_ I mean, I’ll have to meet the principal in person so he… I don’t know, has a good idea of who’s kids he’s teaching are? Or maybe it’s because he knows I’m human? Fuck, I hope that’s not the reason.

“Alright, baby bones, time to get going.” I said, “No need to be late for school… well, your first day, that is. It’s not exactly the beginning of the semester.” I murmured softly as Sans and Paps hopped into the side car. Naturally, they both wore stripped shirts and loose cargo pants tied around their tiny waist by scarves. Sans preferred the dark, as well as cool, color tones of the blue and purple stripped shirt while Paps enjoyed bright, bold, and warm tones of orange and red. Sans reclined sleepily against Paps as I opened the garage door. It was pretty fair outside, which was a bit of a surprise considering the foul weather as of late.

The drive was quiet, the early morning traffic needing another hour to turn unpleasant. I glanced at Pap’s extatic face and reminded myself to get helmets in my next paycheck. As well as groceries. And pants that actually fit them. Maybe better shoes and belts. Fuck. Kids are expensive little shits. Paps let out a whoop of laughter as I turned a corner a little sharper than necessary. It felt like entirely too short of a trip when I rounded the corner to find a clean brick building complex that served as the school. On one side of the street was the actual school, built a little like an office building, and across the way was a small squat building that probably served as the cafeteria with a fenced playground that seemed to shine a familiar shade of green in the sunlight. A single bus was parked between the two buildings with a procession of monster kids, each more different than the last, headed into the cafeteria. My baby bones already had breakfast, so I just need to head into the principal’s office, I guess.

I couldn’t really see the parking lot anywhere, it was probably behind the school, but I also didn’t want to risk driving past the increasingly interested monster kids who were gawking rather than walking. Not the _best_ idea I’d ever heard. Particularly in the middle of the road. One monster kid was so distracted he tripped, scaly yellow face slamming into the ground hard. Paps gasped tearfully.

“Are you okay?!” I resisted the urge to run over and help the kid up. With an optimism I firmly admire, the apparently _armless_ monster child moved to their knees and stood up. Judging by the lack of reaction by their peers, I assumed this happened often. Can’t really blame the kid, either. Balance must be a bitch with only a tail to help out.

“Yo!” the kid called in a hoarse and squeaky voice, “I’m alright! That’s a cool motorcycle!” I snickered a little and lifted up my visor.

“Thanks, kid. Is there a parking lot somewhere around here or can I just pull over right here?” I asked, taking advantage of the awed child’s attention. The kid went to speak but a much deeper voice cut him off.

“Get to the cafeteria, Draco!” I looked to the source of the voice and saw a burly crocodile in a suit the color of the sea. Yellow eyes glared defensively at me before spotting my precious cargo. Visibly, they relaxed, if only just slightly, “Ah! You’re Ms. Jones, aren’t ya? Principal Tar is waiting in his office. You can just… park on the side of the road. His office is all the way to the right and on the right end of the hall. Can’t miss ‘em. Get moving kids!” they barked at the remaining stragglers.

“Thanks, erm… don’t think I caught your name.” I said cautiously. I couldn’t get a read on them. They sounded like they were from the rougher part of the city and carried themselves in a really restrained manner. Rather severely, actually.

“I’m Coach Aide! I manage the sports team, gym class, and a few lessons in mathematics.”

“Oh, well, thanks, coach Aide. C’mon, baby bones.” I called with a friendly wave after shutting off my bike and removing my helmet. Paps skipped into my arms and Sans just slinked to my side until I picked him up. Time to meet ‘principal Tar’… this should be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it has been /way/ too long. I'm sorry about that. This chapter was actually written over the course of a few days, which is unusual for me. Normally, I sit down and write a chapter before publishing it. And I happen to be at work right now.
> 
> If I had to dedicate this chapter, it would probably be to the kursed! I saw that cute little post and I legitimately cooed when I saw it! How sweeeeettttt!!!!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, would talk more but I don't want to have to explain what i'm doing right now to my coworkers! Feel free to comment, request, or recommend!


	24. What Even is Grade Level Standards?

            It was actually kind of hard to miss the main office, a large corkboard filled with cute pictures drawn by students with a cheerful ‘welcome to our school!’ in bubbly letters with hearts. Or I guess they’d be Souls, wouldn’t they? They mostly seemed to be white and upside down with the occasional Soul right-side-up in a bold color to contrast with the rest. I ducked my head in the door to see a primly dressed gray rabbit woman. She typed away at her computer and happened to glance up to spot me. I smiled cheerfully but couldn’t help noticing how she flinched before scowling.

“May I help you?” She asked in a clipped tone. Was she expecting me to answer something like ‘yeah, I have a gun here and I’d like to cause massive casualties, where do I go’? It’s been a while since I’ve been treated so suspiciously from the get-go. But this _was_ a monster school and I _am_ a human.

“Yes, I’m here to meet Principal Tar?” I politely informed her. I might as well have told her I was the newborn messiah, here to lead the world into a new age of enlightenment and prosperity, complete with a halo of light. She looked like she was about to call the police. What an awkward conversation I was likely to have with Undyne soon…

“You…You’re the guardian of our new students?” she asked in disbelief.

“Yep, these two baby bones—boys I’m sure she won’t bite, come one—anyway, these two are my… hmm, would the legal term be dependents? Eh, they’re my kids.” I said off-handedly. Sans slinked into the doorway while Paps hid behind Sans and shyly waved. That broke the icy demeanor the lady had, just a bit, and then it was back as she looked at me.

“Do you have their paperwork? Adoption papers…” _No, I kidnapped them for nefarious plots, obviously_. Shit… I need to contain myself. No need to piss off the new school.

“Yes, Dr. Alphys already sent them ahead, though. Do I need to go back and get a physical copy or—“

“Ah, you must be Ms. Jones!” The door at the back of the office, which had escaped my notice, opened up to reveal a large mountain of a… bull monster, I think? His goatee—pft—was neatly braided and he had a gold ring in his nose along with a few in his floppy left ear. His suit was perfectly tailored and blended nicely with his dark fur. But his demeanor was kind and bubbly.

“Ah, yes. I assume you’re Principal Tar?” I asked. He laughed a lot like what I always imagined Santa to laugh like.

“Please, call me Min! Captain Undyne is a good friend of mine and she speaks highly of you! Ah, and these are the ‘baby bones’ I presume.” I laughed and nodded, patting Sans’ head so he’d stop looking like he was about to bite the principal.

“Yep. Did you receive all the paperwork?” Min nodded.

“Sure did, let’s talk in my office. Hold down the fort for me, Mrs. Claw?” he asked, receiving a curt nod before he walked into his office, holding the door open for us.

“Thank you. Sans.” I said quietly. He huffed but stopped grimacing at his new principal, “Was there any reason in particular you wanted to meet or…?” I said, taking a seat in a plush chair, idly admiring the various children’s crafts he had stashed around the room. Clearly, he was well liked by the younger students.

“I make it a point to meet with the parents at least once before we have any… eh, shall we say, ‘official’ business?” I laughed a little at his mild tone.

“Oh, that makes sense.” I said, “I’m sure you have some questions, though?” I asked uncertainly as Sans and Paps burrowed into my lap. Sans seemed to think he was slick and that I couldn’t see his heavy glare that tried to light Min on fire. I sighed and rubbed Sans’ back, hoping to put him in a better mood.

“Of course! But most of them seem rather… callous.” Min commented lightly.

“Ah… like, ‘how did you manage to adopt them’?” I asked. He blushed a little, which was somehow visible in a wash of red over dark fur. I assume the answer was magic…

“Well… yes.” He admitted.

“I was driving home when I heard them in an alley. It was starting to rain and I offered them shelter. Found out that they’d been on the streets for some time. As you may have noticed, Sans is a bit… prickly. I swear he’s just as sweet as Paps when he wants to be but…” I trailed off as I playfully rubbed Sans’ skull until he growled at me pitifully. I snickered and stuck my tongue out at him. He returned the gesture until Paps shoved his shoulder and pouted.

“Ah, that happens sometimes with children. I had quite the temper when I was young too. Perfectly understandable. Especially considering… well, everything else.”

“I imagine you probably also want to know why I was allowed to keep them?” but Min shook his head.

“You’ve already been _quite thoroughly_ vetted by not only Captain of the Guard, but the Royal Scientist _and_ the Royal family. That’s more than enough for me. I actually thought you’d have some questions yourself.” I clicked my tongue.

“To be honest, this is rather new for me. I mean, I can already tell this is a good school. Heh, obviously, you’re well liked. I’m pretty sure my own principal had like… maybe one picture in his office. And that was a military recruitment poster. Not a very happy man, Mr. Steinway.” I commented lightly, “I guess I should ask if there is a bus route near our house or some sort of carpool going on.” He nodded his head.

“Yes, well, we have a bus route, but several parents prefer to carpool. You can do either one. Would you be interested in contributing?” I shook my head.

“Heh, can’t really do that right now. I have a bike, you see, and well…” I trailed off as he laughed.

“Oh, understandable then. Will you be getting a more… carpool friendly car or…” I nodded my head.

“Yeah. But some parents may not want me to drive their kids anywhere, let alone school.” I said. Min frowned but didn’t dispute it.

“Yes, it’s rather unfortunate, but understandable. If anyone gives you trouble, I’m sure you know that you can go to someone. I’m not likely at the top of your list considering your acquaintances, but I won’t tolerate bullies and racism in my school.” Min declared firmly. Okay then. I definitely like this principal.

“Sweet. Is there any other paperwork I need to fill out?” I asked. Min nodded and pushed a contact list to my side of the desk.

“Yes, a list of ‘approved’ people that are allowed to pick up your children and emergency contacts.” I nodded back in approval.

“Sweet. Though, I have to ask… how do you know Undyne?” I glanced up at him.

“Oh, Dr. Alphys’ younger cousin goes here. Once, and only once, she was called in instead of the parent and Undyne followed for ‘security reasons’. Young Mr. Kidd had tripped and knocked over another student, you see, but that was the last time anyone complained. Undyne was very… _vocal_ , about her disapproval of the other student’s mother’s attitude towards Mr. Kidd.” I laughed a little.

“Sounds like her, alright.” I listed Grillby, Undyne, Alphys, and several of my old friends that were still in town, “Wait, is the monster kid yellow, with spikes and a tail but doesn’t appear to have arms? Cause I think I saw him trip in excitement earlier…” I commented. Min laughed.

“Yes, that would be him. He has wings, you see, but he’s so energetic that he’s more likely to hit someone. Once he settles down a bit, his parents will give him an adjusted wardrobe. I believe it’s a rather common practice for young winged monsters. His wings are too small to let him fly just yet and are sensitive to his environment, so he’s bound to smack someone by accident of there’s a breeze or something similar.” Well, that sounds… rather odd, but reasonable, “I’ve been told that, at home, he’s fond of pretending to fly around. I grew up with a monster who was the same. They’ll both be clumsy until their wings are big enough to go unprotected regardless of whether they’re wrapped up or not.” Min reassured me. Fair enough. Hardly my area of expertise after all. I finished up the paperwork and sighed.

“Whelp, is that all?” Min nodded.

“Indeed. Breakfast is almost over, but I’m sure their teacher will make an exception if need be. School day ends at three unless posted otherwise.” Min said.

“Nah, they had breakfast at home.” Paps started to whimper and Sans responded by clutching my shirt tightly, “Hey now, none of that. You’ll both be fine. I’ll be here to pick you up at the end of school, alright?” Paps looked up at me with wobbly sockets. Min chuckled.

“Coach Aide is their first teacher for advanced calculus. He should be leading the children out of the cafeteria in fifteen minutes. Take your time reassuring them until then. I need to speak with a few of the other staff members.” Min said, getting out of his chair to allow us some privacy.

“Thank you, Min.” I said, scooting out of the chair so I could kneel in front of my baby bones. Sans stubbornly glared at me while Paps looked like he was at the brink of tears. I sighed, wondering what I was supposed to say.

“Why can’t you stay with us, mama?” Paps whimpered. I smiled.

“I’ve already done my time, thank you very much. Besides, I doubt I’d fit in the little desks they’ll probably have for you. I’d probably get stuck.” I teased, causing Sans to reluctantly choke on laughter. Paps reached out to clutch at my shirt again.

“I-I don’t know if I can do this, mama…” I grabbed his small hand and kissed his knuckles.

“But you’re the Great Papyrus, sweetie! You can do _anything_! Besides, don’t you want to make friends?” the liquid pooling in his eye sockets vanished.

“… _Friends_?” I nodded. Sans looked mutinous at my success.

“And you get to learn new things. It’s not for very long, either. Before you know it, school will be over and we can go home.” I reassured them both, “Now come on, give me a hug before we find Coach Aide.” I leaned in to hug them both, Paps’ grip no longer desperate and Sans’ noticeably reluctant. I laughed a little as we walked out of the office, ‘Mrs. Claws’ glaring at my back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, so i'm at work, which ends shortly, so imma be quick about this. I made a cute picture of the baby bones on my Tumblr (of the same name as this account), so feel free to look at that! If you can't find it, tell me and i'll post a link. Sorry it took so long!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it. Feel free to comment, request, or recommend whatever!


	25. New Hours and Marcia Takes UF!Sans Home (His Name is Cherry Now)

After dropping off the baby bones, I got on my bike and paused. What the hell am I going to do for about eight hours? Just… go home and lurk? It honestly didn’t make sense that this would be such an issue. I’ve only had them for… shit. How long have I had them? Not even three weeks? All I did pre-baby bones was lurk in my house like a reclusive hermit, it shouldn’t be so fucking hard to go back! At that moment, I felt my cell go off in my pocket, which was rather surprising.

Pulling it out, I flipped it open.

“Yellow?” a soft crackle drifted into my ear.

“Yes, this is Grillby. I wanted to ask you about something. Can you come to the bar?” the natural distortion of the phone call did nothing to disguise the smooth roll of his voice.

“Sure thing. I just dropped off my baby bones at school. Be there shortly.” I snapped the phone shut and started driving. Belatedly, I realized that, though it had been a while since I’d really used my phone, it was still considered rude to just hang up. Whoops. Hopefully, Grillby won’t be mad about that.

Regardless, it was a nice little drive to Grillby’s bar. A casual glance around revealed that no one was around, which could only be good news, really. Inside, Grillby sat behind the bar, looking over papers scattered along the lacquered surface. Upon hearing me come in, he glanced up in surprise before relaxing. He looked odd, though it took me a minute to realize why. His vest was unbuttoned and his tie loosened. It was the pressed, unflappable bar tender look he usually sported, but I did like how he looked more… well, for lack of a better word, _relaxed_.

“Ah, Marcia, please. Come in.” he waved me over but didn’t continue until I had sat down across from him, “Have you heard about the more aggressive violent acts against monsters, recently?” I shook my head. The news wasn’t something that necessarily thrilled Papyrus or Sans.

“Not really. You feeling concerned?” Grillby shook his head, the flames dancing around with the movement.

“Not at all. I can handle myself. But, unfortunately, the insurance company does not feel the same. I’ve paid for this place over the years on my own, even with my… odd hours. But the insurance rate has gone up. It was already ridiculous for ‘fire hazard concerns’ and the like, but I’m not sure if I can pull this off playing it safe with my hours any longer.” I frowned at that. His hours _were_ a little odd, but considering it was primarily a bar, I didn’t think to question it.

“Okay, I’m following you so far, but what do you mean by ‘playing it safe’?” Grillby sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, messing with his glasses.

“My hours are set up to that I’m always open when most of the Royal Guard is off duty. They’re loyal customers and through them, I’ve been able to get by. Most humans also don’t want to cause mischief when they’re here. I _can_ cook a variety of food and sell it, so, theoretically, I can open my store for dual hours as both a small café and a bar. But before hiring you, I couldn’t afford to do so on a safety issue.” Grillby stated simply.

“Oh… I think I know where this is going… It certainly solves _my_ issue.” Grillby made an odd pop sound of curiosity and I continued, “With my kids in school, I have _no fucking idea what to do with my life anymore_. What hours were you thinking of?” I asked. Grillby seemed surprised.

“…Nine to three. Then I close and prep for my regular opening at six.” I hummed a little.

“That works for the most part, but I’ll have to leave early to pick up my kids.” Grillby nodded.

“Understandable… would you like to help create the menu?” I laughed a little.

“Sure thing, boss!” I replied with a grin. Grillby pulled out a fresh sheet of paper to get started.

\--Part two of abusive UF—

I was honestly a little surprised that I was able to just _walk_ out of another universe with Sans. Just as suddenly as I left, I was back in the hallway with Sans in my arms, desperately clinging to me. I need to find a nickname for him or this was going to get confusing.

“Ma?” I could hear my baby bones Sans cry out from the kitchen in confusion.

“Sorry, sweetheart. I kind of… took a detour.” I replied, walking into the kitchen. Sans looked suspiciously at the black parka, which was all he could see of his fragile counterpart. Paps looked excited.

“Oh! Where did you go?” I shrugged.

“I’m not sure. Some snowy place. Sans… er, red Sans?” I shook my head, “Nah, that’s a stupid nickname… how about… Cherry?” I asked, thinking about how small and decidedly vermilion this Sans was. A small sniffle and a nod into my neck was the only reply. Paps perked up.

“Oh! You visited another one of… us?” Paps lit up with excitement, “Then that’s Sans?” Sans looked a little mutinous, I assume it was because of how _small_ his counterpart was.

“Yep. Sweetie, Cherry, let go and I’ll see about bandaging you up.” I patted Cherry’s back as I set him on the counter. When he finally let go, Paps cried out in horror.

“W-What happened?! W-Where’s the other me?” Cherry wiped at him face, smearing luminescent red tears and tried to hide inside his jacket.

“Papyrus lost his ‘Sans’ privileges.” I huffed, wetting a rag with warm water to clean up Cherry’s face. He accepted the cleaning with distant silence, as though he was in shock. Paps looked horrified at the prospect and clutched Sans’ shirt in desperation. I chuckled a little, “I’m pretty sure _you’d_ never lose your ‘Sans’ privileges, dear.” After Cherry’s face was as close to sparkling as I could get it, I retrieved the first aid kit Alphys had given me. There wasn’t much I could do for the large crack, or at least, not to my knowledge, though some of the bone supplements would probably help. But I could definitely get rid of the strange red bruise across his face.

“T-That’s horrible!” I nodded, agreeing with Paps completely. I opened Bone Balm and applied it to the bruise as well as generously filling in the crack, which wasn’t too deep. It was about a quarter inch in depth, but was rather long and seemed old, though like it had been ‘reopened’ in a manner several times. After that, I applied bandages.

“Alright, this is all I’ll do for now. We’ll see how it works after you bathe tonight, alright Cherry?” his eye lights flickered a little but he nodded. “Hmm… I’m supposed to take the baby bones to a check up, but I don’t think you can handle the trip. Nor do I want to leave you alone. What do you think, Cherry?” I asked, giving him a choice. He seemed surprised at that, finally seeming to be ‘here’ in spirit as well as person. He blinked a little before replying.

“I… I think I could use a nap, _tibia_ honest.” Cherry whispered. Paps puffed out his cheeks in rebellion but ultimately deflated when he saw how pleased Cherry was with our laughter. Sans in particular relaxed almost instantly.

“Yeah, you look worn down _to the bone_.” Sans agreed. Cherry looked at Paps for a long moment, but my baby bones’ honest joy and kindness seemed to set Sans at ease.

“…Boss was like that once… a really long time ago… but then I messed up.” I shook my head.

“Nonsense. ‘Boss’ is his own person. If he really wanted to, he could be better, you are not at fault for that. Now, I’m going to fix you some breakfast, and then you will change into something else and go to sleep. Sound like a plan?” Cherry nodded. I smiled, pleased with how happy he looked, and more importantly, how _relaxed_ he was.

Sans traded off a few more puns with Cherry over breakfast until it became clear that Paps was ‘this’ close to losing his shit, before finally stopping. Since Cherry was a fair bit bigger than either of the baby bones, I just settled him in one of my old shirts and threw his clothes into the laundry, except for the collar. I didn’t push it, preferring to let him find some peace before asking about it, feeling rather suspicious about the intent behind the accessory. He seemed mesmerized at how big my bed was, not to mention comfy. It was almost hilarious how reluctant he was to brush his teeth, more ready to sleep than practice basic upkeep. But, eventually, I had him settled in bed. He passed out almost instantly.

I resolved to take as little time as possible for the check up on the likely chance that he experienced a nightmare. Sans looked conflicted at Cherry’s presence in the home but eventually settled down. Paps was, of course, all for Cherry staying however long he needed. In a surprisingly perceptive move, he didn’t ask how his counterpart lost their ‘Sans’ privileges. He also did his best to not crowd Cherry after breakfast, somehow picking up on Cherry’s own conflicted emotions about Paps’ innocent demeanor. With any luck, Cherry would be a lot better by the time I come back and he wakes up from his nap. I’d consider it a success if all that happened was the bruise going away, though that crack would definitely be on my fix-it list. In the meantime, I have a check up to get to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually sort of forgot about the AU bit with Abusive UF, so thanks for reminding me. I was hoping to develop Grillby and Marcia's relationship a little bit more, with any luck, we'll get to see more of just the two of them together in future chapters. By the way, did anyone catch the puns I made with the new characters? I was practically dying with laughter when I decided on what the staff would be like.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And feel free, as always, to comment, request, and recommend!


	26. I Spoil You Guys Rotten (and Part 3 of Abusive UF)

            The fire alarm pierced the air as smoke cluttered their lungs. They had to leave. _Now_. Small feet slapped against the linoleum as they silently ran down hallways with the fire chasing after them. Pre-planned escape routes came in handy as they dodged past enemies and slammed open the doorway to the outside world. Not hesitating for a moment, they kept running. The younger sibling gasped for air, but refused to stop or slow down.

            “I know, Frisk, I know. But we can’t risk stopping now. Just a little farther…” Chara gasped, rounding a corner as sirens approached the burning building they had just escaped. Who knew that psychotic bastard would come in handy? If the man didn’t frighten Chara so much, they would feel grateful for the unexpected assistance. But something wasn’t right about this. It felt too convenient. Although, glancing back at Frisk, Chara couldn’t help but feel as though it didn’t matter in the end. They were free, and that’s all Chara really cared about.

\--Bet you guys were waiting for them, weren’t you?—

            Grillby could honestly spend hours just talking with Marcia. She was a sharp woman, with morals she refused to cross, and a maternal streak a mile wide. All things he didn’t realize he liked so much until recently. He watched as she muttered to herself, writing up lists of food items before crossing at least half of them out. Curly brown hair fell around her face like a curtain that wouldn’t stay open and his hand twitched to fix it for her. To either push it aside so he could see her profile or braid it back. Which was weird, because he didn’t know _how_ to braid hair. Never had the occasion to learn, being made of fire himself and his niece, who might have wanted such a thing, was also made of fire. Magic allowed a lot of things, but he had _yet_ to see fire braids be one of them.

            “You honestly don’t need a huge menu to start with, Grillby. I mean, besides the fact that it’s just the two of us so far, you won’t get many customers at first. This place is decorated more for… hanging out than dining out, you know what I mean?” she asked, glancing up at him through her lashes. It always surprised him how focused her eyes were. Like they pierced through him and everything around her all at once.

            “Yes… I had not considered that.” He reassured her. There honestly wasn’t much competition for customers in the area. Few monsters ran their own business and not many wanted to go somewhere without at least one monster on staff, after all. He glanced at the clock and paused, “You may want to head out, Marcia. School will let out soon.” Her head shot up so fast he briefly worried that her neck would break. She grimaced and nodded firmly.

            “Right. We can talk more during my shift, yeah?” Grillby nodded and watched as she dashed out, the door slamming shut behind her. The bar felt… empty now. And not in the same way it usually did after hours. Flames danced in pale blue colors as he realized what he was feeling. Grillby sighed, smiling slightly. Was he that lonely, or was she really so lovely? His mind provided him a brief image of ‘what if’. Marcia leaving to pick up Sans and Papyrus, but not before kissing his cheek. His suspicions were confirmed when, in his daydream, he reached for more than a chaste kiss. He should have known… His mind was made up. Above all else, he was a practical fire elemental. No need to waste time agonizing over his own emotions when it was so obvious.

            “…Nothing for it. I shall simply have to… court her.” Briefly, he indulged himself in imagining dating her. It would be nice to receive so much affection, something he didn’t realize he would want a little bit of, let alone the same level Marcia gave Sans and Papyrus. He’d always been a rather private monster, but he doubted he would have the heart to deny his intended the right to express herself. Sans sharp fangs bared at him flashed through his mind, interrupting the thought. Right… the little hellion would likely have something to say about that, wouldn’t he? But Grillby had yet to step down from a challenge. Courting Marcia wouldn’t be dull, that’s for certain.

\--Part three of abusive UF Omake—

            The Great and Terrible Papyrus would never have guessed that losing his brother would affect him much. Whispers were starting to go around town about him. About how he’d finally lost it and dusted his brother. They feared him still but now… now there was an edge of resignation to it. He recognized it from when the old captain of the guard started losing himself to LV madness. Undyne, Papyrus’ predecessor, had to put the old monster out of his misery before he became a danger to everyone. It was a shock, almost as big as getting beaten by a ‘weak’ human. Until now, he had always seen the darkness of the underground. Blinding himself to the lighter qualities that separated monsters from crazed animals.

            The way the dog guards banded together seamlessly? Useful, but ultimately a weakness since they were too attached to one another. How the rabbit sisters supported each other with two separate business and their extensive family? Stretching themselves thin for no real reward. Grillby allowing Sans to loaf around his bar without paying the tab? Stupid and far too indulgent. But now, shaken of his world view, he saw what he refused to see before.

            The underground was dark, yes, in both a literal and metaphorical sense. Aggressive and very little mercy to be had. But when bonds were made, they linked together and made a stronger group. Kindness was hoarded and doled out amongst family and friends when they needed it most. They may be monsters, sealed underground for a variety of reasons, some of them likely valid, but they were not animals.

            Typically, his brother would cower by his side, filling the heavy silence with bad puns. Bones clacking every time Papyrus would yell in outrage. He actually felt a little sick at the realization that the sound of his brother’s terror comforted him. Especially after spending a night in an empty house and remembering those fuzzy early days of his youth where Sans desperately protected him from all threats. He recalled the human, how strong they appeared standing against his attacks, all for that useless… all for his brother. How did it get like this? Surely he didn’t start out like a rabid dog?

            No… he could remember when he started training. The teasing comments from other children about his brother’s one HP. How weak he must be as well. He covered his face and sank down into the carped, leaning against the door and closing himself in Sans’ room. He allowed himself to fall into a hole. A hole where the only way he thought he could reach the top was to bury his brother in the dirt.

 _“… you’re so weak you didn’t even_ try _.”_

            By the stars… she was right. Feeling empty inside, he let his arms fall, sockets staring blankly at Sans’ messy bed. Useless lump can’t even make his own bed, Papyrus thought as he got up and started righting the blankets. When that was done, he noted how flat the pillow was. He preferred fluffy pillows to properly cradle his skull. No doubt, his brother did too. But when he picked it up to try and fluff the pillow, he froze. Underneath it, lying there innocently, was an old photograph. He… looked so small and angry in a winter jacket (how old was the picture? It had been years since he needed to wear a jacket in snowdin), Sans grinning cheekily as he held a young Papyrus close to snap the picture.

            How many nights did Sans go to bed and stare at this picture with bruises littering his bones? Bruises made by _him_? It suddenly made a lot of sense why Sans had yet to just turn to dust from lack of hope or run away. He still saw a younger Papyrus, unhappy with overlarge winter wear and his picture being taken, rather than the… the absolute rabid dog he had become. _The human was right_ , he realized, tears welling up as his Soul throbbed. He looked at that clean white grin, devoid of a golden tooth, and how Sans’ skull was free of markings.

            He had lost his brother. He realized that now. Their life was not sustainable. Eventually, he really would have killed him, it was just as well that the human had inexplicable left with Sans. At least his brother was safe now, far away from him. And he was getting exactly what he deserved. An empty house of regret and, if he was reading the townspeople correctly, an execution soon. He collapsed on Sans’ bed, allowing himself to wallow fully in the knowledge that he was weak and disgusting. And hopefully sometime soon, dead.

\--To Marcia!—

            It had been three weeks and, to be honest, Cherry looked a hundred times better. He still broke down on occasion, crying out in fear late at night, but more often than not he smiled. He laughed and had fun with Paps and Sans. The large crack was only a faint line of gray now, something Cherry marveled at in the beginning. I guess medicine is more advanced here? But still… I could tell he missed his brother.

            I could… _understand_ missing someone despite your relationship not being healthy. While Sans was an adult, capable of making his own decisions, I wasn’t very keen on letting him go back, if _ever_. Not without some _serious_ reassurance that things wouldn’t go right back to the way they were before. Every once in a while, I’d try and broach the topic of self-defense with Cherry, but he wouldn’t have it. He never wanted to hurt his brother, _ever_. And I’ll be damned if I could really argue. I mean, I _spared_ mine, despite him being a sociopathic asshole. Could I _really_ talk?

            Regardless, I was really surprised at how easy it was to care for Cherry. He was like a low-maintenance plant. All he needed was food/water in his immediate vicinity on occasion, though, unlike a plant, he deeply appreciated cuddling. Something Sans did not, due to competition, but would quickly cease pouting if I pulled him into a cuddle session as well. Paps needed very little in the way of encouragement to cuddle, something Cherry enjoyed immensely, though he seemed melancholy about it on occasion. All in all, I had no regret taking Cherry with me. I just wondered of Papyrus learned his lesson yet.

            With any luck, he realized the error of his ways and Cherry would be able to go back and be a loving family with him, but I wasn’t holding my breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I am on a roll! Well, more or less. I'm visiting my mom for about four days, and I don't know if I'll be able to post in that timeframe, but I'm taking my laptop with me, so I should be able to write, if nothing else. Also, I don't want to be pushy about it, but I have a Tumblr where I post art/random shit, and I did the neatest galaxy lotus picture! So proud of myself! It's so mesmerizing to look at! Seriously. *Ahem* anyway, I just did that a few hours ago and I'm half asleep right now (my sleep cycle flipped itself again -_-) so i'm a bit... goofy at the moment. Sorry...
> 
> Despite all that, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Feel free to comment, request, or recommend. If it's a writing prompt, I'm super down for it (most likely), but be warned that my people/animal drawing skills are not... super ironed out yet, though apparently flowers and galaxies are semi alright? Like? Combined? Idk anymore. I'm going to try and distract myself from taking a nap now (it never ends up being a nap when I do, and I'm trying to fix my sleep cycle damnit)!


	27. Assemble Gently

            “SCHOOL IS LITERALLY THE BEST THING EVER!” I didn’t even need to look to know who screamed that. Laughing, I parked my bike in front of the school and took my helmet off. Papyrus ran full tilt at me while Sans wrapped up a discussion with a few other children, waving at me to let me know he saw I was there to pick them up. With a flying leap, Papyrus launched into my lap, giggling like mad.

            “Well, I’m super glad you had a good time, Paps. Did you make any new friends?” I asked. Papyrus nodded vigorously, creating a clacking sound as his teeth clicked together.

            “Yeah! I made _lotsa friends_! MK, Newton, Rascal, Wren, Raven, and-and-and—“

            “Okay, breathe, Paps! We have plenty of time to list them all, I promise.” Sans meandered his way over casually before giving me a rather subdued hug.

            “Sup, ma?”

            “Not much, munchkin. Ready to go home?”

            “Yep.” Sans declared, sitting in the buggy. Paps joined him after a moment and they both put on helmets.

            “Sweet. Let’s go!” I declared, putting on my helmet and revving up the engine. I notice Mrs. Claws scowling from the entryway as I leave, but ignore her. While her attitude could use some adjustment, it wasn’t like she’s actually insulted me or anything.

            When I got home, they happily rushed to put away their bags, chattering along the way. I wasn’t even home for five minutes when there was a knock at the door. Opening revealed two men in jumpsuits.

            “Uhm… can I help you?” the taller one with sandy blond hair nodded, his name tag simply stating Vernon.

            “Yeah, we have a delivery here for a Ms. Marcia Jones, are you she?” I nodded.

            “Yeah… but I don’t recall ordering anything…” Vernon shook his head.

            “Nah, it’s already paid for. Two bunk beds with four mattresses and bed sets.” The fuck? I _really_ didn’t order it, but if it’s already paid for, and clearly intended for _me_ … Maybe Undyne did something? But why _two_ bunk beds?

            “Oh, well, alright then. Don’t know what I’ll do with the other set, but I guess you can come on in then.” I said, opening the door so they can carry in the boxes and plastic wrapped mattresses. I directed them to the two empty bedrooms. They set the stuff down and left, as quickly as they came, but not before doing a bit of business. The baby bones hid away in my room the entire time.

            “I’ll just need your signature here and then you can have this note from the buyer.” Curious, I signed the obligatory ‘we didn’t just deliver thin air and actually did our jobs’ paper and received a pretty white envelope for my trouble. I waved them out, mostly concerned with what the hell was in the envelope, but before I could open it, Paps dashed into the room with stars in his eyes.

            “We have _beds_ now?” I asked, so excited and happy. I laughed, setting the envelope on the counter.

            “Yep. I just need to assemble them. They’re bunk beds, though, so you two can share a room and still have a different bed. Or share the same bed, it really doesn’t matter.” I said, I walked into the first room and looked at the both of them, “Help me keep time? And maybe assemble. They’re a pretty good size. Full, it looks like.” I mused. Sans grinned, gawking at the plain box as I opened it. Upon seeing the first board, I realize that they weren’t cheap. A dark wood with a smooth varnish, though I’m not sure what kind of wood. But they certainly weren’t cheap planks with printed paper plastered over them. Undyne did really great, though it’s odd she didn’t come over to help, which seems more in character for her.

            _Somehow_ , and I do mean somehow, I managed to assemble both before it was time to head to work. Between Paps being ‘helpful’, while trying to do everything himself, and Sans in-depth analysis of the structure, which was apparently ‘a bit stiff but what else _wood_ you expect’, I’m rather surprised both sets got built in the end. And we realized, about halfway through the first set, that they can be separated later to make two regular beds. Neat.

            “Alright, it’s time to get moving, c’mon munchkins.” I declared heartily, I glanced at the envelope and shrug, picking it up to read while they but on jackets and shoes. I open it and grimace, wondering why the handwriting was familiar.

            _Dear_ _Mars_ ,

_You always seem to bite off more than you can chew, Mars. I know we had a falling out, but believe me when I tell you I only wanted what was best. That I was only trying to help you. I was being careful, you would never end up like the rest. Your kindness will get you killed one day, but it’s still the part I love about you the most. Even though that’s what needed to go the most._

_With love and sincerity,_

_Timothy Wells._

I dropped the letter like it was on fire, a mass of emotions welling up inside me. I couldn’t define what I was feeling, but all I knew was that it _hurt_. I heard Sans and Paps rush into the living room and hurriedly shoved it all down. _Now was not the time_. Sans paused, looking awfully suspicious, and curiously enough, _Paps_ seemed to pause too.

            “…Ma?” I shook my head, taking a deep breath.

            “Let’s go, I’d hate to be late, wouldn’t you?” I misdirected, shoving the letter into my pocket. Sans looked mutinous but Paps was willing to let it go and egged Sans to do the same. I love my precious little baby bones. Eagerly, they hopped into the side car and we moved on our way, waving at our neighbor, Barry, as we passed. Well, _they_ waved, I was making sure I didn’t hit anyone.

            Grillby was cleaning up when we came in, his fire seeming to bolster a bit when he saw us, though he seemed to pause in concern upon seeing me. Paps yawned, reminding me of the big day they had so far.

            “Right, let’s get you guys tucked in for a nap. I’ll wake you up when the pretzels are finished, like usual, alright?” I asked, Sans looked suspicious but a wide yawn broke his concentration. I have a feeling that if he wasn’t so tired, he definitely wouldn’t have let it go so easily.

            “…Alright, Ma.” I wasn’t really sure I wanted to talk to my baby bones about what was bothering me. It wasn’t exactly a _nice_ story. This time, Paps was tired enough that he didn’t need a bedtime story, basically passing out when his head hit the pillow. Sans curled around his brother and, after a sideways glance, followed suit. I let out a sigh and started the prep work for pretzels. In the middle of mixing, Grillby came up.

            “Hey, Grillby, did you need something?” I asked, suddenly aware of the paper in my back pocket. Orange flickered to white as he stood there awkwardly for a moment, fiddling with his cuffs.

            “…You… seem bothered by something. Was there trouble at the school?” he asked. I paused before shaking my head.

            “No. No… school was great, apparently. Everything went off without a hitch it’s just that…” I glanced at Grillby’s face, something inside me relaxing at the genuine concern, “There was a delivery today when I got home. Two full size bunk beds with bed sets. All paid for with a letter from the buyer. I-I… here.” I pulled the letter out of my pocket before I could think better of it, shoving it across the table towards him. While he read it, I finished prep work. Now all I had to do was let it sit and then cook the dough. I washed up and was drying my hands when he spoke.

            “I see… that _is_ troubling… there is more to the story than what Jimmy spoke of, isn’t there?” Grillby asked. I paused before nodding. I closed my eyes and gripped the edge of the counter. Stiffly I nodded. A warm hand gently gripped my shoulder and I turned to look at him. That painful ball of emotion welled back up as I sucked in a deep and shaky breath. I shouldn’t have been so surprised when Grillby hesitantly pulled me into a warm hug, arms surprisingly strong and solid around my shoulders. Like a dam that burst I started to cry into his shoulder, arms wrapped around his torso.

            “H-He was family, Grillby! I-I did ev-everything I could to protect him! But i-in the end… I just… w-wasn’t good enough.” I mumbled into his vest, taking in deep breaths and getting a real appreciation for how he smelled like a fireplace, all smoke and warmth. Grillby didn’t say anything, instead choosing to let me soak up his comfort and bask in how _warm_ he was. I mean, I didn’t think he was _cold_ or anything, but it was like snuggling a heated blanket. After quite a long time, I finally brought my emotions back into control, “…Sorry about that, Grillby.” He hummed, rubbing a gentle circle on my back.

            “Think nothing of it, Marcia.” He murmured. Despite having my emotions in check once more, we stayed like that for several minutes before reality came back and reminded us that we had actual _jobs_ to do. With a sigh, I pulled back.

            “Right… Right. We have work to get to, don’t we?” I asked rhetorically, noting how Grillby didn’t seem particularly rushed to leave the embrace. After a moment, he nodded.

            “Indeed…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, Grillby must be feeling quite pleased that Marcia trusts him so much, huh? I guess we have Sans confronting both Marcia and Grillby to look forward to, as well as what was up with the second bunk bed. I mean, I've come to accept i'm not as smooth as i'd like to think, so you guys can probably guess what's up with that. How to you guys like the development with Timothy, huh? Is it interesting? /Would you like to know a bit more/?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll be 21 as of tomorrow, so i'll probably post another chapter of one of my stories or something, idk, but I guess we'll see, huh? Feel free to comment, request, or recommend on here or Tumblr!


	28. Disclaimer: I Don't Know How This Actually Works

     The baby bones seemed conflicted. On the one hand, they were one step closer to their own rooms. All they needed was at least one dresser and maybe a bedside table. A desk, perhaps. But on the other hand… they seemed to have gotten attached to sleeping in my bed. Not that I blame them. I’d kinda gotten used to them too.

  
     “Alright, munchkins, how about we do this…” I declared after watching Paps push his spaghetti around on his plate for the fifth time, “Tonight, you guys try it out. The bunk beds. Sleep on your own or together, it doesn’t matter to me. And then, if you find you just can’t do it, you come into my room to sleep. End of story. They’re not going anywhere.” I assured them. The relief was palatable. Paps grinned happily while Sans relaxed in his seat.

  
     “Doesn’t sound like a bed plan.” Sans murmured around a bite of spaghetti. I grinned, pleased that they liked the idea.

  
     After preparations, including bath time and brushing their teeth, they both chose to nestle into the top bunk. They seemed to enjoy being so high up. They peered over the edge, giggling at how dizzyingly high up they seemed to be. I chuckled and kissed their foreheads, which quickly encouraged them to lay down properly with sheepish giggles.

  
     “Good night, sleepy heads.” I declared.

     “Night, ma.”

     “Goodnight, mom!” they both called out. I turned off the light and left the door open a crack. After going to bed myself, I waited about thirty minutes before turning off my own light and going to bed. I wasn’t sure how long it was before they slipped under the covers. I was half-asleep at that point and decided not to say anything, simply pulling them close to me with a yawn.

  
     I woke up to sheepish baby bones. Taking the diplomatic route, I smooched their heads before scooting out of bed. They followed for our morning ritual, sleepily watching me make breakfast. Quite suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I set the burner to low and headed to the door. When I opened it, I saw a primly dressed woman with a clipboard.

  
     “Can I… help you?” I asked. Was she here to sell something? No… she didn’t seem surprised to see a human in a monster neighborhood.

  
     “Yes, I’m with Child Protection Services. You are the nearest and only kin for two human children. Are you able to care for them and provide evidence of financial security?” I nodded my head numbly. Didn’t I have living relatives still? What was she talking about?

  
     “Yes. I got a new job and get paid… next week I believe? W-Who are they?” I asked, feeling dizzy and confused. How could I be next of kin, and the only kin, if I still have living relatives myself? Is this how it usually works? She nodded.

  
     “Alright. An agent will arrive to do a welfare check sometime in the next few weeks. Here is a list of paperwork we’d like you to have ready, the children’s paperworkd, and here is the paperwork you need to sign before you are allowed custody.” She handed me two stacks of paper.

  
     “O-Okay… I’m making breakfast right now, so if you want, you can come in. And they can, too. Assuming they’re with you.” I said, uncertain as to how this happened. She shook her head.

  
     “No thank you. Just sign it.” She scowled. Quickly, I set down the paperwork, speed reading through it. She didn’t look happy, at all, and I didn’t really want to waste her time. The paperwork looked mostly like legal talk for ‘I promise to care for the children, pay for their needs, ect…’. I signed it once I got to the end.

     “Okay, here you go…” She took the papers and stopped, almost considering me for a moment.

     “This isn’t how we usually do things, you know…” I looked at her in confusion, “But someone with a lot of pull gave you the highest recommendations. And your files indicate you would be an… adequate care giver, despite being single.” And with that, she walked to her car and opened the door. I was surprised when twins exited the car. They looked identical except for complexion and hair color, though it was still brown. The one with dark brown hair seemed excited, but the lighter brown haired twin scowled at me.

     “Mom, what’s taking so long?” I jerked and ducked my head back inside.

     “Uhm… it’s a little hard to explain, sweetie. Give me a minute and you’ll see.” When I turned around, they were in front of me.

     "This is Chara and Frisk Ebott. Children, this is your new guardian, Marcia Jones.” She declared before her stern demeanor melted a bit, “And I sincerely hope everything turns out alright for you both. You know who to call if things go south.” She said softly before walking away. They were just above my waist, I noted, before shaking my head.

     Unbidden, I remembered the last time I found a scowling child and brought them into my life.

\--Flashback~--

  
     I patrolled cautiously, having gotten a tip from a reliable source that some trouble was coming to the downtown area. I wasn’t sure how or when, just that it was. Peace was… tenuous in Oscar Valley. Once a reputable agricultural hot bed until the industrial revolution came. And hard crime along with it. It was a city now, with a ragged appearance in almost 80% of the area with barely 15% being a somewhat polished business section. The last 5% was dedicated to the school district and residential areas.  
I nearly jumped when I heard trash cans clattering to the pavement and the sound of a ruthless beating taking place. In the next alley, there was a scrawny little kid getting kicked by a tall tweaker.

     “They fucking cut me off, you little shit!”

  
     “It’s not my fa-ult! Please!” the kid begged. Infuriated, I stomped forward and punched the guy’s light’s out. He collapsed like soggy cardboard and I turned towards the kid.

     “Are you okay?” I asked, squatting down and reaching for my medical supplies. They were beaten up pretty good. The kid looked at me in surprise with wide brown eyes and scraggly brown hair, despite the bleeding nose and cut up face.

     “Y-Yeah… Thanks. You didn’t have to.” I smiled softly and pulled out alcohol wipes and band aids.

     “Someone has to help, today I just got lucky. Do you feel dizzy? Does anything hurt?” I asked. He couldn’t have been but a few years younger than I was, despite his thin appearance, and I was spindly sixteen-year-old. He shook his head, “Well, I’m Marcia Jones. What’s your name?”

  
     “Timothy Wells…” I paused, well aware of who the Wells were. The biggest gang in the city… well, they used to be. But sampling your own products doesn’t inspire good decision making. They crumbled from the inside out. Now, my little group is the closest thing this city has to a major gang. There a few ‘legitimate’ gangs left, who actually do illegal trading and such, but they mostly avoid us. And we them. Now the Wells only have their bloody fortune, slowly dissipating to cater to their addiction. They still had power though. Enough to force the police to look the other way to whatever they do. In summary? They were untouchable. Psychotic and self-destructing, but untouchable.

     “Oh… Well then… pun unintended.” I murmured. Timothy snorted before grimacing in horror, “Do you… want me to walk you back home or something?” I asked, but he frantically denied my assistance.

     “No! I-IT’s not safe, you should already know that…” he said. I paused for a moment, considering my options.

     “Then come hang out with my boys. We’re a rowdy bunch, but I couldn’t ask for a better family.” I declared. He seemed… surprised and a little hopeful at the offer.

\--End of flashback—

     Right…

     “Okay, so… this is rather unexpected. But I just made breakfast. Why don’t you two come in and… I guess we’ll figure things out?” I said and the lighter haired kid shuffled inside while the darker one happily skipped through the door.

  
     “Uhm… who are you?” Sans asked suspiciously. The lighter twin dashed into the kitchen and shielded the other one.

     “I’m Chara and this is Frisk… who are you?!” they demanded. I quickly dashed inside and tended to the food distractedly trying to save the slightly over cooked pancakes.

     “Okay, so apparently, I’m the only next of kin for these two. They don’t have anywhere else to go, Sans, Paps. So they’re basically your new siblings now. Chara, Frisk. This is Sans and Papyrus.” I said, pointing to each one so they were all properly introduced, “Sans and Paps have school in about an hour… I don’t suppose you guys have school, do you? Probably not… the lady would have brought it up, I’m sure.” I finished serving the rest of the pancakes. Sans looked conflicted, especially with how excited Paps was to have new siblings.

     “Really?! Wowie! I get to have more family! What’s your favorite color?!” Paps asked the two as they sat down to eat. I wasn’t surprised he rolled with it so easily. Chara, ever so prickly, refused to say, but Frisk… moved their hands and… Oh! Sign language. Guess I need to figure that out, don’t I?

      “…Why does Tim trust you?” Chara demanded openly as I sat down to join them. I paused, feeling ice run through my veins.

      “…” I wasn’t sure if I should demand to know how they knew him or ask what they were talking about. But Chara replied before I could get my legs back from under me.

      “He said you’re too soft, but you’re good at caring.” My head spun with possibilities. The main question I was wondering about stuck out firmly in my mind… Why would Timothy make sure they were in my care if he thinks my kindness is a sign of weakness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that's... fixed more or less. I hope I don't have to do that again... anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. We're slowly winding up to the grand finale, so that should be interesting. I forgot everything I wanted to say, so I guess i'll update you guys on some things.
> 
> I start classes and work next week, so I might not update often, but I swear i'm still alive. If you guys want to talk, feel free to look me up, yeah?
> 
> If you have any comments, requests, or recommendations, feel free to go on ahead cx


	29. Abusive Underfell AU finish!

            I was surprised when it happened. Cherry was being ornery and insisted on being carried like a baby bones into the house after an amusing night at Grillby’s. One moment we were following the baby bones, the next, we were looking into a depilated living room. The green shag carpet was stained, predominantly with gray dust, and everything looked… worn. Cherry froze instantly. This was his old house. A faint clacking sound rattled from Cherry’s sweater, but above that was the sound of something heavy dropping into the floor somewhere upstairs.

            Cautiously, I set Cherry down behind me and slowly started towards the staircase. Cherry clung to the back of my jacket as I moved forward steadily. The first door I found was filled with scratch marks, the room within utterly destroyed. Which left the partially open door on the far right. The dust was heavier up here. Somehow, I didn’t think it was regular household dust. What I saw inside the room that was undeniably Cherry’s was… startling.

            The armor Papyrus wore, once pristine and well kept, was now dented and covered in dust. Scattered across the floor, creating a haphazard trail to the mattress where a large bundle of blankets was wadded up around a figure too tall for the makeshift bed. Boney feet poked out, looking worn and broken down. Shit… if that’s his feet… The bed shifted and red lights peered out at us. The sigh that left the pile of blankets was a cloud of white, despite the fact that the house was room temperature. Somehow, I don’t think Papyrus’ breath was incredibly hot.

            “…This dream, again? Tell me, human, are you going to list my faults once more? My _weakness_ … my failures? There is no need… I know them by heart now.” Papyrus poked his head out of the blankets and I was shocked at how cracked his face was.

            “…Well, that’s dramatic.” I thoughtlessly replied. He snorted in surprise.

            “That’s new… but dramatics are all I have left… you even brought Sans with you? Wait…” He sat up shakily, the blanket falling to expose painfully thin and haggard bones of his shoulders, “He… You look so much _better_. As though I needed anymore evidence of my failures… if there’s any truth in this dream, though… I think my execution will be a little more bearable.” This was getting… difficult to watch. Now that he wasn’t a total asshole, I was starting to see him as my Paps.

            “Execution?”

            “It’s what happens to monsters that lose their minds to LV. They become to dangerous to keep and are executed… but he looks so pathetic right now, I’m a little surprised they’re going to bother.” Cherry whispered, red drops collecting along the rims of his eye sockets. I made a decision then.

            “Papyrus… what would you do if this wasn’t a dream? How could you reassure Ch-Sans that you’ve changed?” I asked. Papyrus chuckled, the hollow rattle more unsettling than his appearance.

            “…If there is truth to what you say, then there is only _one_ thing I could do.” A gleaming light flickered into existence. A cracked and wobbling monster Soul. It flashed stronger, solidifying it’s existence. In response, Cherry pulled out his own, worn but sturdy and glowing, “On all that I am, my very _Soul_ , I swear to you, my only brother, Sans… that I regret all that I have done to you. Every harm that I have caused, physical and emotional. I, Papyrus the Skeleton, swear a binding oath. Should I ever cause harm to you again, whether it with intent to maim or kill, that it be reflected back on myself, times _three_. And may I turn to dust and be scattered into the void for my sins.” Strands of red spanned the distance, tying the two Souls together before dissolving in a flash, leaving only red streaks on both. After a breathless moment, the Souls went back to their proper places.

            “Cherry?” I asked, kneeling to wipe his tears away. He shuddered, clenching his fists.

            “Y—You idiot! _Once_! That’s all it’ll take and you’ll be…. Be d-dust… You didn’t even specify that the blow had to be _physical_!”

            “Heh… I found the picture, Sans. I can _remember_ … it is no less than I deserve.” Papyrus said.

            “Cherry… we’ll take him with us, if that’s what you want. But he doesn’t have to live with us. I’m sure Undyne could use a new recruit. You’d never have to see him again if you don’t want to… the decision is yours.” I whispered, realizing just how serious the… _oath_ , Papyrus gave is. Cherry looked up at me in surprise.

            “…All I want is my little brother back. Can he please stay with us?” He asked plaintively. I nodded and turned towards Papyrus. He had laid back down, apparently still convinced it was a dream. I walked over and slid my arms under the blanket and lifted him into my arms. Blanket and all. Despite being tall, he was surprisingly light. I chose to believe that it was because he was a skeleton and not his condition. A surprisingly high-pitched squeak left Papyrus as he looked at me in surprise.

            “Come on, Cherry. Let’s go home.” Papyrus was speechless as I carried him through the doorway, Cherry clinging to my jacket, as we were back home again, “I trust you can bathe yourself, Papyrus?” I drawled. He seemed to still be in shock.

            “I’ll help him, Mars… Just like when he was a baby bones, only bigger.” Cherry teased as I walked over to the toilet and set him down.

            “I guess… I’ll leave you two to it. Let Papyrus keep his dignity and all that.” I shuffled awkwardly around Cherry.

            “Boss…” I looked at Cherry.

            “What?”

            “Call him Boss. We don’t need any confusion with names.” Cherry explained.

            “Ah… well then… you know where the health supplies are. I’ll see if I can’t find some old clothes to fit him.”

            “…Thank you.” _Boss_ whispered. I looked back into the bathroom to see Boss silently crying, “I-I think I’m dead but… thank you for this second chance.” I didn’t know what to say, so, quite awkwardly, I replied back.

            “Then don’t fuck it up, yeah?” I started to leave and finished by saying, “Or I’ll fuck _you_ up. No oath-breaking-rebound necessary.” Weakly, he laughed as I closed the door shut to give them privacy. They had a lot to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, i've been gone a long time. I'm not sure what happened. I just... lost my inspiration? But i'm trying to get back into the swing of things. As always, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (short as it is), and feel free to recommend, request, or ask away! I could really use some extra motivation right about now!


	30. Get a Grip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would have been exhausting looking up every single phrase in sign language, so i hope no one is upset with the rather vague descriptions i'm throwing out here for Frisk's dialogue until Marcia starts learning sign.

            Chara was _not_ happy with having to share close quarters with my baby bones, but there weren’t many other options. They were a bit young to sit on the bike with me, not to mention the fact that Chara refused to be separated from Frisk. I _really_ need to get a new vehicle. Soon. A quick kiss and a hug for Sans and Paps each and they eagerly ran into the cafeteria.

            “Alright so… I’m not sure if homeschool is the best option for you two just yet, so we’re going to need to talk to the principal here, scout out our options and all that. Afterwards you guys can hang out at my work place and we can get to know each other a bit more, does that sound alright?” I asked cautiously, looking at Frisk and Chara. Frisk nodded with an eager grin and Chara shrugged.

            “Whatever.” Chara replied, holding Frisk’s hand tightly at they followed me to the principal’s office. Mrs. Claws was still salty and she seemed _especially_ offended that I was back. _With **more** humans_. Thankfully, Tar happened to spot us outside his office before Mrs. Claws could speak up.

            “Oh! Hello Marcia, and who would you two be?” Frisk moved their hands in a purposeful manner while Chara waited a beat before speaking up.

            “I’m Chara and this is Frisk.” Tar glanced at me with an unspoken question.

            “As it turns out, I’m their only remaining relative. They literally came in this morning and I figured I should scout out my options.” I said nervously. Monster/human segregation was hardly a written law anywhere, in fact, there were several preventing that very thing from occurring, but racial tensions were high at the moment. What with the recent death of the previous royal scientist. He nodded.

            “Of course, please come in. We can talk about this in more detail in my office.” Tar declared. I nodded thankfully and followed him inside.

            “Should we wait outside or something?” Chara grumbled with a sour expression. Looks like Sans has competition in the grumpy department.

            “No, this has to deal with you both more than anything. You should be aware of all the options before we decide on how to proceed.” I declared, a heated curl of anxiety wrapping around my lungs. Was this the right decision? It was hard enough being sure of anything when it came to my baby bones, as they were a whole other _race_ , but there was nothing quite like the uncertainty of interacting with yet _another_ set of kids. But Chara seemed begrudgingly happy with my declaration and Frisk, well, I doubt that anything I said could get them down regardless. When the office door closed behind us, Tar sighed.

            “This is… a troublesome situation. I imagine you approached me first because of your home location?” He asked. I nodded and sat down in one of the offered chairs.

            “This is _really_ sudden, but I’d rather not just homeschool Chara and Frisk while Sans and Paps gets to go to school. I know things will be difficult enough without enrolling them here too, but there aren’t any nearby schools that could take them. And a boarding school… well, I doubt I could afford it, let alone do that to them on principal.” I rambled uncertainly, feeling rather warm. Tar held up his hooves in a calming gesture.

            “I understand. As it is, there isn’t any rule against human children enrolling and I would be happy to let them in… but you are aware of the difficulties they may face, are you not?” I knew he wasn’t referring primarily to the kids, either.

            “Yes… we can talk it over later, I suppose, I just wanted to be sure…” My voice trailed off as I struggled with the feeling of drowning. I took a deep breath and shook my head. Tar’s expression was soft and understanding.

            “It’s perfectly alright to be uncertain right now, Marcia. Do you have work today?” I nodded my head and he hummed, “I’m sure Grillby wouldn’t mind it if you took it easy. And several of his regulars would likely have some good advice. Go ahead and take a few days to think about it. Get everything in order. You have time to come to a consensus in your household. These aren’t easy decisions, nor a quick solution to find. If you enroll them, I’m sure they will be fine. If not, then I have every faith that you have their educational needs and happiness at heart.” Tar reassured me. I took a deep breath and nodded.

            “You’re right. This isn’t a problem I can solve in under an hour… well, thank you for speaking with me. I’ll be sure to inform you, regardless of what we decide. Have a good day, Tar.” I declared, offering him a smile, which he returned with ease.

            “Of course, Marcia. Come by anytime.” He nodded, turning towards his computer and start typing away. I still felt like I was drowning, like I was getting the beginnings of a fever, but it felt a bit more manageable now. Being responsible is _hard_.

\--Chara!—

            Chara still wasn’t _completely_ sold on their new guardian. Marcia Jones was trying hard, no doubt about that, but still seemed rather overwhelmed by the sudden change. She seemed to earnestly believe that they should have a say in their education, be aware of the risks of going to an all-monster school. It was a far cry from their life before, but Chara and Frisk didn’t get this far by believing in the good in everybody. Well, _Chara_ didn’t get them this far at least.

            There was also the matter of Timothy. The one-man army that swept through the gang and wiped them out, neatly taking their connections and power with the… unsettling magic he had complete control over. He was clearly unstable. Chara had the distinct feeling that they both had been given to Marcia like an apology goldfish for accidentally breaking an old memento. They certainly didn’t have a place in Timothy’s new regime he had going on, but in a brief moment of lucidity, he looked at them and smiled sadly. Told them that he knew just the household they could go to. That _“Mars is good at caring for others, even when she shouldn’t”_.

            And Chara could see why. She was openly affectionate, considerate of her charges, but Chara could see past all that. Marcia was drowning. Each step she made, while good enough to get by, was made stumbling. She had no idea what she was doing at any given moment, used to fending for herself. But she had a good heart. She _wanted_ to do all this right, but Chara was pretty sure she’d have a break down at the first failure. She was… _kind_ enough to believe her responsibilities had a weight too heavy to fail. With the inclusion of Chara and Frisk in the household, well… Chara was holding final judgment until after they see what Marcia is like while upset. Plenty of people they’d met had been nice enough, after all, but they had nasty tempers as well, more often than not. Chara didn’t give a flying flip who Timothy was, or what power he had. If Marcia was like everyone else they’d met, Chara was taking Frisk with them and leaving.

\--Back to Marcia!—

            Grillby was just starting to clean up when we walked in, looking up in surprise before pausing. Clearly, he wasn’t expecting me to show up with _more_ kids. He seemed to stare at me in question for several moments before sighing. I held my hands up defensively.

            “I swear I didn’t pick them up like last time! They were given to me! Well, sort of. I’m… their last next-of-kin, apparently?” I said, still not really sure how that lie would hold up against scrutiny. I had _plenty_ of relatives left from either side of the family, after all, “Right, Grillby, this is Chara and Frisk. Chara, Frisk, this is Grillby. My boss.” Silence reigned for several moments.

            “…When did they arrive?” Grillby asked cautiously.

            “Oh, this morning.” He stared at me for a long moment.

            “You _can_ just call in, you know. I’m hardly going to fire you under the circumstances.” I shook my head at his calm declaration.

            “I really _can’t_ , Grillby. I need the extra money to pick up more clothes, more food, and now I need… I don’t know, a car at least. I can’t just carry a gaggle of kids on my bike every day, you know.”  I refuted boldly, feeling overly warm, though it was probably because of how close Grillby was. Chara snorted and Frisk signed something with a saucy grin, causing Chara and Grillby to laugh. I blinked in surprise.

            “Yes, I do know sign language. An… old friend used to speak it a lot.” I nodded.

            “Good. Cause I need to learn it and it would be good to know at least one other person besides Chara that can teach me.” I said, feeling determined, “Ah, but that’s for later. Let me show you guys the upstairs. You two can hang out there if you want to avoid coming down here while I work. Not a lot to do, I’m afraid, but it’s better than nothing.” I gestured for them to follow me upstairs.

            “What do you even _do_ here?” Chara asked once we got upstairs. I looked over my shoulder at them and smiled sheepishly.

            “Well, officially, I’m kind of like security. For any belligerent humans that try to come in and make a mess. Since that doesn’t happen often, I also help out when it gets busy and make pretzels. And yes, you guys get to have some for free.” I declared magnanimously when Frisk looked very interested in the promise of a pretzel. Chara pretended to be unaffected but certainly looked pleased at the prospect of free food. Frisk posed a question, or at least I assume they did by the odd tilt of their head when they moved their hands in a determined fashion in front of them. Chara hummed in thought before turning towards me.

            “So… what do we do while you work, anyway?” I snorted and gestured to the TV.

            “Until we figure out your schooling, you’ll just have to make do with TV, napping, or socializing downstairs. Grillby’s regulars are good monsters, so I’m not too concerned about your safety. But if you feel uncomfortable, you can stay up here and, next paycheck, I’ll see if I can’t find some board games or something to occupy your time.” I proposed. Frisk looked excited at the prospect of talking to monsters and I couldn’t help but laugh. They don’t even know that they’re mostly dogs yet and they can’t wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, it's been forever, hasn't it? Not going to lie, this chapter is here as part of my procrastination on an upcoming assignment. I'm a terrible person, i know. But i also realized it had been /quite/ a long time since i've updated this, so there's that. It's always weird to come back to a story after a long period of time. I feel like my writing has improved a bit since the last chapter, but i can't say /how/.
> 
> Anyway, as always, feel free to shoot requests, general commentary, or hell, a conversation my way here or on my Tumblr (which has the same name as my profile here). So far, very few have taken me up on it, but those who have know that if i happen to be working on something at the time, i'll end up talking about it with them. Like when i made a ring design for another story. Legit makes my day to get communication from you guys, regardless though.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
